


Oh How The Turn Tables

by expensive_gurl



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Social Media, What am I doing, Wow I write alot, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expensive_gurl/pseuds/expensive_gurl
Summary: Hongjoong once bullied a certain tall red haired boy in highschoolBut after many years, all seems forgotten until a San wins a competition to spend time with a certain vlogger MinkyWay he's been fan boying over lately, low and behold how Hongjoong and Mingi cross paths again.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Minkyway~

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now but I really didn't know where to go with it until I decided screw it and I should write my own fanfic  
> What could go wrong ~  
> So behold all my 4am thoughts exposed for you to enjoy

* * *

🤘Gang Squad Squad Gang🤘

Sannie🌻  
AKALWKWIQKQ GUYS  
OH MY GID  
GOD*  
GUYYYSSSSSSSSSS  
WHRE  
TF  
ARE  
YOU;?!?  
THUS IS SERIOUS  
⁰³:⁰⁷ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
STFU BITCH  
Why are you screaming at 3 in the morning!?  
⁰³:¹⁴ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
KSKSKDKSKAJJSKSK  
Okay okay listen  
⁰³:¹⁴ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
That's the only I can do now since your Bitchass woke me up  
⁰³:¹⁴ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
I'd apologize but  
No♥  
⁰³:¹⁴ᵃᵐ  
Now stop whining and listen  
Y'all remember that vlogger💖 I like  
⁰³:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
If it's that **MiNkYwAy** you can't stop talking about then yes, yes we do  
⁰³:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
...AnYwAy  
He was running an Instagram competition right,cause he's coming to Seoul for a MONTH and I entered ,not thinking much cause hey what are the odds right!?  
⁰³:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
So what happened???  
⁰³:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
KSKAJJSDK WELL....

⁰³:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️  
DON'T EVEN FUCK WITH ME  
ALAOWQOWIDIQIWJWI WGAT  
OH MY GOD SAN;!!  
WHAR RWG FUXJ  
⁰³:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
I KNOWWWW SOMEBODY PUNCH ME I'M LOSING MY MIND  
⁰³:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Hollup I'll punch after I stalk  
he looks hot  
⁰³:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
How tf can you even see him!? he looks like a small blob of pixels  
⁰³:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
I know when a mans is hot  
And this mans

IS HOT  
⁰³:²⁰ᵃᵐ

He could step on me any day istg  
⁰³:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Ffs Wooyoung can you stop thirsting over every guy you see!?  
⁰³:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Oh I will for him😏  
⁰³:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
.........I will strangle don't tempt me  
⁰³:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Come to think of it though, he kinda looks familiar  
He's round our age right?  
wait let me go look at his feed again  
.  
 _Respectfully~_  
⁰³:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Yeah he is  
Suuurreee he looks Familiar🙄  
⁰³:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
OH MAH HOLY SHIET😮  
ALAOWOOWOSPQPWPW  
JOONG WAKE UP HYUNG  
JOONG;!!!!!!!!!!!  
⁰³:²⁹ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Will you ever stop making BTS references!?  
And what happened!? you only say that when you're genuinely Shook  
And you didn't @ him You dumbass  
⁰³:²⁹ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Maybe I will one day but Not Today😏  
⁰³:³⁰ᵃᵐ

**@Joongie** wake your lil phat ass up right now before I come upstairs and do it myself!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS FUCKERY  
⁰³:³⁰ᵃᵐ

I'm up , I'm up wtf  
⁰³:³⁰ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Kindly scroll up to the information above before proceeding to get miind fucked  
⁰³:³⁰ᵃᵐ

Okay gimme a sec  
⁰³:³⁰ᵃᵐ

**@Sannie** 🌻  
congrats bby,   
I'd sound more  
enthusiastic but I'm kinda  
dead rn, it's way too early😭  
⁰³:³⁰ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
I love sleepy Joongie uwu  
It's no problem hyung, Thank you 😘  
⁰³:³¹ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️  
That's it??  
Do you see nothing else!?  
⁰³:³¹ᵃᵐ

Its Almost 4 In the  
goddamn Morning!!!  
its a miracle I can  
see anything at all  
⁰³:³¹ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
OKAYYYY!!!  
ANYWAY PREPARE YOUR MF'ING SELF HYUNG

⁰³:³¹ᵃᵐ

Can you believe it's !!!!!!!  
⁰³:³¹ᵃᵐ

Mingi Oh My God it's  
Mingi  
⁰³:³²ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Wait What  
⁰³:³²ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
ALAOWOOWOSPQPWPW YESSSSSS  
HYUNG THIS IS INSANE  
⁰³:³²ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Hyung you know him!?  
Holy shot  
Shit*  
⁰³:³²ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
EXACTLY!!!!  
This is so cool!!!  
⁰³:³²ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Damn right it is how do you know him!?  
⁰³:³³ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
We went to high school with him  
hyung was pretty close with him I think??  
⁰³:³³ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Hyung?  
⁰³:³³ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
....Oh Fuck  
Joongie Hyung did you fall asleep  
⁰³:³³ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Idk maybe he did ,he's still in the chat tho  
Also  
 **@Sangie** 🐣 I see your lurking ass  
Reveal yourself  
⁰³:³³ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Argh  
Fine I'm here  
 **@Woo** 👁️👄👁️ you really done fucked up  
⁰³:³⁴ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Whaaaaaaat!? I could've sworn I saw you sleeping  
What did I do!?  
Alsocwhy are you always lurking!?  
⁰³:³⁴ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Because I can now shush  
Do you not remember what happened with Hyung and Mingi?  
⁰³:³⁴ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Uhhh I remember we were in the same class for 11th grade and Hyung and him got partnered up  
⁰³:³⁴ᵃᵐ

Oh shit  
OH SHIT  
OHHHHHHH FUCK ME I'M AN IDIOT  
⁰³:³⁵ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
WAIT WAIT WHY!?  
what were they partners for????  
what happnd!?  
⁰³:³⁵ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
They were partners for Art and Hyung was really desperate for an A that year ,but Mingi wasn't the most confident when it came to presentations so after a while into their work Hyung got, well not so good  
⁰³:³⁵ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
 **@Joongie**  
Hyung this is scary  
what does he mean???  
⁰³:³⁵ᵃᵐ

I started to  
bully him ,not out of hate or anything.. _not that it matters tho_ ,I just wanted to push him to break out of his shell ,he was so damn quiet and I thought if I was mean enough to him , he'd eventually try to prove me wrong and do the presentation, he was so funny and loud when it was just us ,but whenevr he was asked to do somethng he froze up and truthfully it started to annoy me  
⁰³:⁴¹ᵃᵐ  
I thought it would be a good idea to make him a mad ,but in the end I just wound up actually taking my frustrations out on him I was so fucking stupid   
⁰³:⁴¹ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Hyung...  
⁰³:⁴¹ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
It was a really fucked up when we found out too  
⁰³:⁴¹ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
And by that time we convinced Hyung to talk to Mingi and apologize , His mum had transferred him , during the beginning of exams, He never told on Hyung tho.....which was a surprise  
⁰³:⁴²ᵃᵐ

In the end I did  
The presentation  
Alone.  
⁰³:⁴²ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
I remember Sangie and hyung even went to his house after exams but we never saw him again for the rest of the year  
⁰³:⁴²ᵃᵐ

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh thinking about this is making me sad  
Ooookkayyy  
On the **BRIGHT SIDE** though;!!  
He's doing really well now I mean for a Mf'ing _Influencer✨_ annnnnndd he looks so goddamnfine now we didn't even recognize him for a moment  
⁰³:⁴³ᵃᵐ

I'm glad he's at least happy with his life but **@Sannie** 🌻 I'm sorry I didn't think This would  
ever be brought up again ,it's been years now and honestly I forgot about it  
That in itself is Terrible and I'm sorry  
That you have to hear about a side of me that I'm so ashamed of  
⁰³:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Hyung, you don't need to apologize to me, I didn't know you in high school, it's not my place to judge ,but I do know you now and I know that the you **RIGHT NOW** the most caring person I've ever met .  
⁰³:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
You see that mf'ing dot  
Thats on Periodt Hyung  
⁰³:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

But Sannie  
⁰³:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
No buts!! hyung that isn't going to do anything now  
⁰³:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
He's right  
⁰³:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Of course I am  
 _Buuuttttt!!_ what will do something, is that you should come with me to meet Mingi and apologize to him yourself 😊  
⁰³:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️  
Oh My Fuck  
⁰³:⁴⁵ᵃᵐ

🐣Sangie

👁️👄👁️  
Oh My Fuck²  
⁰³:⁴⁵ᵃᵐ

WHAT!?

Are you sure that's a good Idea??  
what if he doesn't remember me!? I  
mean. I DON'T EVEN WANNA REMEMBER FUCKIN HIGH SCHOOL ME and I Think Considering this situation he really  
should'nt remember me at alll  
⁰³:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻

Did you even breathe while typing that!? Lisssstteenn

it doesn't matter if he does remember you or not Just do it for yourself and him (if he does end up remembering you)   
⁰³:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Honestly, Hyung what do you have to lose?  
⁰³:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Point👁️  
And I don't think he'd get very hostile towards you he seems like a chill guy now from what I've seen so far  
⁰³:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
 **Stalked** so far* you mean..  
⁰³:⁴⁷ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
 _Respectfully~_  
⁰³:⁴⁷ᵃᵐ

Okayfine I'll do it  
When are you going  
To meet him?  
⁰³:⁵⁰ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️

OH MAH-  
⁰³:⁵⁰ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Don't even fuckin finish that sentence Wooyoung  
⁰³:⁵⁰ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣

Eye-was expecting to do a **bit** more convincing than that damn

⁰³:⁵⁰ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
-HOLY SHIET (Ha!! Fuck you San)  
HYUNG YESSSSSS FUCK YESSSSSS  
GET IT !!!!!! I am so proud of this community😪 I will shed a tear of my proudness 💧  
⁰³:⁵¹ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Technically that's 2 tears  
⁰³:⁵¹ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
I will shed 2 tears of my proudness  
⁰³:⁵¹ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Haha  
So **@Sannie** 🌻  
when are you going to meet him??  
⁰³:⁵¹ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
He hasn't dm'd me back yet 😭😭  
But, I know he's going to be here for the entire month of June  
So pretty soon  
⁰³:⁵³ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
SoOoOo how'd you type that without smashing your keypad into smithereens  
⁰³:⁵³ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
AKALWKWIQKQ  
KSKAAIAIOQOAUWUW  
AOSIAIAKALOAI AM SO EXCITED OHS MU GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
⁰³:⁵³ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Ah yes there it is  
So can we meet him too  
😊  
⁰³:⁵³ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
I'd normally object to woo being around men in general  
But...👉👈 I kinda want to see him as well  
⁰³:⁵³ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Omg yes Sangiieeeeeeee  
I could give you a kith rn😭😚  
Oh My GoD wait I'  
⁰³:⁵⁴ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
NO NO STAY IN YOUR ROOM  
I will lock my door I'm warning you  
⁰³:⁵⁴ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
You're actually rejecting a kiss from him what's wrong wit chu  
⁰³:⁵⁴ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
SAN I SWEAR TO FUCKIN GOD DELETE THAT NOW  
⁰³:⁵⁴ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
 **{Message Deleted}**  
⁰³:⁵⁵ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
 **{Message Deleted}**  
⁰³:⁵⁵ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
You reject my kith  
👁️💧👄💧👁️  
These tears are caused by you!!!  
Take reasonability!!!  
⁰³:⁵⁷ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
No♥  
Now go back to your room I can hear you whining by the door  
⁰³:⁵⁷ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
No♥ Open pls  
⁰³:⁵⁷ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Lol he got you there  
Just let him in👀  
⁰³:⁵⁷ᵃᵐ  
before he wakes up the whole floor  
⁰³:⁵⁸ᵃᵐ

No seriously I Think  
I can hear him  
already Sang just  
let him in  
⁰³:⁵⁸ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
..................  
⁰³:⁵⁸ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️💧👄💧👁️  
⁰³:⁵⁹ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Fine I'll open the door but NO KISSES I can't stand your loud ass mouth as it is already  
⁰³:⁵⁹ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
LMAOOO👀  
Anyways Thot and Gays  
I'm going to bed  
Goodnight see you later💕  
⁰³:⁵⁹ᵃᵐ

Well Goodnight and  
Let me know when  
he dm's you again  
Love You guys💕  
⁰³:⁵⁹ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
You call me a Thot like  
it's an insult or something  
Love you too hyung😚  
Goodnight Hoes I've got yeosang In a cuddle lock so this is from him as well  
⁰⁴:⁰⁰ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Pray I suffocate and die guys pleaskwoaooqpaofso  
⁰⁴:⁰⁰ᵃᵐ

**{Messages from Sannie🌻 ,Woo👁️👄👁️}**

Sannie🌻

Psssssst

Hyung, I hope you're asleep

⁰⁴:¹⁰ᵃᵐ

But I just wanted to say I'm proud  
You're doing this it's gonna be  
Scary but I'm always here for you  
⁰⁴:¹⁰ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️

Hyungggg💕

I hopw you know if you need anything  
I'll be here for you  
Evsn If It means just stalking his  
Ass on every single platform  
I'll do it!!! I'd do anything for your lil phat ass😚😚  
⁰⁴:¹³ᵃᵐ

Sangie said the paragraph isn't enough so  
Here's a selfie we took yesterday  
We Stan a hyung who's confronting his past because his a better person now 💕  
⁰⁴:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Not that I'm saying that before you were a bad oetson !!  
Akalwkwiqkq persom*  
Person*  
Ahhhhhhh Good night  
I love you hyung sweet dreams😚💕  
⁰⁴:¹⁹ᵃᵐ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoOoOoLetMeKnowIfItsGoodImGoingToHideUnderMyBedGoodByyeee💙


	2. Confessions and cuddles

The sun creeped in through a little window frame illuminating the once dim room, slowly but surely the light kept making its way to caress a face just barely above the ruffled sheets pulled to him ,with strands of bleached blonde hair sticking up atop his head and smothered on his forehead, eyes shut as he's fully costumed by sleeps sweet embrace as if nothing in the world could Wake hi- **HEEHEEE 07:00am** _If you're thinkin bout my baby it don't matter if you're black or whit-_

"Jesus Fuck" Hongjoong yelps as his eyes jolt open , his ~~_little_~~ hands frantically searching for the phone on his beside turning the alarm off and tossing his phone behind him on his bed, cursing himself mentally for a few days ago where he agreed to San's idea of putting his favorite song as his alarm, as if it was a good idea, it absolutely was **NOT** , groggily he pulls himself out of bed towards the shower, grabbing the towel laid on his chair he flings the door open with not a care in the world.

Hongjoonghad never considered himself lucky at all but, when he miraculously ended being the only student in his building without a roommate having two bedrooms to himself that..that right there was luck and boy did he enjoy it, showering with the door slightly ajar with no fear of anyone walking in on his daily karaoke sessions that included but weren't limited to :humming along to some made up tune or something he composed for class to almost screaming his lungs out to his favorite bops, yes the Michael Jackson alarm one included, Hongjoong was thankful for it, but today there were no songs sung not even a peep from the young mans mouth, as the warm water engulfed him so to did his thoughts standing there motionlessly reminiscing about a particular red head who's face he never thought he'd see again _...what am I feeling? Regret? Anxiety?.._ He couldn't really put his finger on it, he let himself dwell in his mind for just a bit longer before he finally coming to, snapping his burning eyes shut and then opening them slowing looking at his reflection in the misted mirror "never mind for now" he says suddenly out aloud as he grabs his body wash and finishes up his shower.

Stepping out his feet meet the cold ground but not for too long as he hippity hops his way to his room avoiding the cold until his feels the warm carpet, reaching for his phone on his bed he checks the time "7:30 huh.. I didn't think I took that long" he looks at his schedule realizing he has more than enough time since his class starts at 9 with a pleasant hum to himself he plops down on his bed facing his wardrobe "what to wear today" he sing songs to himself now Hongjoong would be lying to himself if he said he didn't care what he wore and just threw on a random shirt and jeans slapped with a pair of shoes and called it a day ,but Oh Noo he cared ,boy he cared a lot, Hongjoong absolutely loves fashion, having an _immaculate_ taste for clothing ,well according to Wooyoung at least and loving it so much he's dedicated his time to studying the fine art of well.. Art and fashion but it didn't stop there as he also got into the nack of designing his own clothes tie dying being his go to, from rainbow coloured sweaters to simply spiral t-shirts he had it all, even painted over his shoes customizing it to his taste, heck even his gloves, bags, phone cases all had his personal touch to it and he was absolutely content with that making his own little creations it truly sparked much joy for him. 

While Humming he eyes land on one of his latest creations he found this gem at a thrift store a few weeks back , a simply white oversized sweater at first until he'd completely transformed into a soft red fading to pink tie-dye with a spiral on the right shoulder, he settles on that and a pair of white skinny ripped jeans ,the rips done by himself of course ,and a pair of black converses to end the look ,looking himself in the mirror with a little smile on his face he lastly deals with his hair, a pretty shade of blonde so he can add whatever colour he felt like to it with semi permanent colour hair spray that Yeosang and San once discovered on their one of many shopping sprees , Hongjoong laughed himself to tears when the boys dropped by with **A BOX** ,yes , a box full of different hair colours knowing he wouldn't settle on just one for a long time, but he was extremely greatful to them for it, he picked up a can of blue contemplating it for a while before choosing not to just _yet_ anyway, finally sorting his hair out combing it. 

He picks up his phone to look at the text messages he received last night/ this morning from San and Wooyoung , his smile becomes bigger reading about how much they want to encourage him about meeting Mingi , letting him know they support him , "what would I do without these babies" he sighs to himself Hongjoong wasn't the most vocal when it came to expressing his emotions but he definitely made up for it in other ways

🤘Squad Gang Gang Squad🤘

  
I hope y'alls asses   
aren't still asleep  
I have something   
important to ask  
⁰⁷:⁴⁰ᵃᵐ

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
Hyung Wha happened!?  
What*  
Are you okay ??   
⁰⁷:⁴⁰ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻   
What's up sometime happened?  
Something**  
Good morning everyone💕  
⁰⁷:⁴²ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
We're awake hyung   
⁰⁷:⁴²ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Oh god hyung are you okay  
is it serious do you wnar  
Sang and me to come upstairs?  
⁰⁷﹕⁴²ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻   
Chill Woo let the man talk   
I'm sure whatever it is isn't too serious  
⁰⁷:⁴³ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
But what If it is 😭😭  
⁰⁷:⁴³ᵃᵐ

Breakfast or Lunch?  
⁰⁷:⁴³ᵃᵐ

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️   
Huh?  
⁰⁷:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

Do you guys want to   
have Breakfast or   
Lunch? My treat  
⁰⁷:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
HYUNG   
😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
⁰⁷:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

  
Sangie🐣  
I think you've broken him hyung  
Yay~  
⁰⁷:⁴⁴ᵃᵐ

  
Sannie🌻  
I'm feeling a little spicy  
What if I said both👀  
⁰⁷:⁴⁵ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
👀I like that spice   
What if I said both as well   
⁰⁷:⁴⁵ᵃᵐ

  
Okay sure I'll   
come down to   
your room in a   
bit we can   
leave together  
⁰⁷:⁴⁵ᵃᵐ

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
Hyunf Yoir rhemost precious  
lerson onrhe planet I lobe uou sl mcjh  
HYUNGGGG 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
⁰⁷:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

  
Sangie🐣  
Oh boy  
He's actually tearing up  
⁰⁷:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Sangie hgu mw  
⁰⁷:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

Sangie🌻   
Why don't we just wait for hyung to get here and he'll hug you ?   
⁰⁷:⁴⁶ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
NO😭😭😭😭😭😭  
⁰⁷:⁴⁷ᵃᵐ

Sannie🐣  
Stop playing hard to get and hug the   
baby pls   
⁰⁷:⁴⁷ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Fine  
⁰⁷:⁴⁷ᵃᵐ

I'm here open us   
Up*  
⁰⁸:⁰⁰ᵃᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Well see you guys in a few💕  
⁰⁸:⁰⁰ᵃᵐ

1 minute Hongjoong checked his phone it took them 1 minute before he heard scrambling towards the door and the sound of two clicks before it opened to reveal a very " _annoyed"_ Yeosang who also had blonde hair with his roots slightly growing out along with a very very emotional dark haired Wooyoung stuck to his torso, face decorated with little tears and small sniffles coming from his nose "Hyuuuunnnnnggggg you-look-so-Pretty" He sniffled detaching one arm from Yeosang and yanking the older into a hug sandwiching him in-between himself and Yeosang with a satisfied little hum to himself and a groan from Yeosang who'd been elbowed in the process, "Wooyoungie we can't stay like this forever" Hongjoong chuckles "we sure as hell can try though" the younger protests "But what about breakfast?" Yeosang says suggestively "hyungs treat remember" he adds "ahhhhhh okay fine let me wash my face and get my bag" wooyoung huffs letting them go with a little whine before walking away to the bathroom.

Hongjoong turns his attention to Yeosang whose quickly patting his face sighing in _annoyance_ , he gives him a playful smile before opening his mouth to tease the younger man "This kinda reminds me of when you first tol- "finish that sentence and I will throw you out the window hyung" Yeosang says in a slightly serious tone but Hongjoong could see the little bit of blush still tinting his cheeks he really hopes that one day Yeosang will be open with his feelings it's been far too long now watching yeosang from the sidelines fall hopelessly for the oblivious little ball of energy that is Wooyoung.

It's quite the kdrama If you ask him, they've been friends from even before they meet Hongjoong in high school it took Yeosang about 2 years to put together his attraction for the younger man and then the past year of pure , **gay panic** , as San liked to tease him, to deal with his emotions

Ohhh Hongjoong remembers the day yeosang had confessed he had been crushing on Wooyoung to San and himself while hauling countless boxes into this very room about a year ago now, the boy had freaked out when he saw Wooyoung's stuff already there with no Wooyoung in sight though, it had finally hit him that he's going to be living with his long time best friend and crush for the next couple years

"How am I going to avoid any of this now!?" he almost screamed throwing a box to his bedroom floor "what do you mean?" San interjected " Hyung can't I just stay with you instead!?" Yeosang turned to Hongjoong with pleading eyes "wha- why would you wanna do that?" Hongjoong said wide eyed in absolute shock "IJustDon'tThinkItWillblBeGoodIfIStayWithHim" Yeosang said in one whole breath looking at the ground "okay okay calm down,why? Did something happen with you two?" Hongjoong asks watching Yeosang become more unsettled as the seconds pass ,San interjects again, but this time mishearing what Hongjoong said "Something happened with you two? Did you fight? Is that why he's not here? , do you want me to tal-" "No no no we didn't" Yeosang Cuts him off "then-" San was about to say, **"I'MINLOVEWITHHIM"** Yeosang basically screams and this time looking straight up at the two of them with frustration in his eyes there was about 5 seconds of pure silence before "Oh Sangie" Hongjoong said sweetly walking towards him capturing him in a hug with San following in toe a soft smile on his lips "That's nothing to be upset about" Hongjoong says "but- but I don't know what to do hyung I can't stay here with him like this seeing him every single day"Yeosang never ever showed his emotions but that day it all came out like a flood and thankfully San and Hongjoong where there to pursued the guy before he did anything too irrational "It's okay ,This is just a bit overwhelming right now ,just take it one day at a time until you feel ready to talk to him about it" San says softly "but I don't want to talk about it ,I don't want to do anything" Yeosang says in an even softer voice making Hongjoong's head vibrate against his chest Hongjoong looked up at him "are you sure? What if he likes you back?" He says "But what if he doesn't hyung?" Yeosang says looking down at Hongjoong "what nonsense , Sangie you two are inseparable of course he'd like you back" San giggles "But what if he doesn't and everything we've had till now ends what if he doesn't want to see me? ,What if he finds someone els-" Yeosang says his voice going deeper and more defensive "Yeosang , Yeosang Yeosang hey look at me , look at hyung"Hongjoong says grabbing his face in his _~~little~~_ hands "you're going to make yourself sick If you keep thinking like this ,You don't have to do anything at all now but please don't doubt yourself , don't put yourself down, you haven't said anything to him, So please believe in yourself, believe you'd make him happy as a friend right now and maybe even as something more in the future, don't give up so soon you don't know what the future holds okay? So just let things take you where you need to be" Hongjoong says slightly stoking his thumb against Yeosang's cheek "And if that means it's taking you to be his roommate for the next couple of years for you to talk to him then so be it just don't let this eat you up okay we're with you ,you can talk to us, We'll always be here to help you" San adds, Now If Yeosang only knew that also meant enduring months of teasing majority being on San's part and sometimes Hongjoong he would've strangled the two right then but instead they stood there embracing each "Thank you guys, really it means a lot " Yeosang says quietly "YOU GUYS WHOSE THE BEST BOY IN THE WHOL- " Wooyoung freezes with a packet of fried chicken in his hand "SANGIE WHAT HAPPENED!?" He screams almost throwing the packet before San quickly catches him "Wooyoung if you make a mess I will beat your ass" he yells "okay okay but what happened Sang are you okay?" he says putting the packet down gently and walking up to him "I-I'm alright we were just... just talking about stuff and things" Yeosang says quietly "while cuddling?" Wooyoung questions "while cuddling..." Hongjoong repeats "well then I demand some cuddles too because I have bought us fried chicken especially for you Sangie!!" Wooyoung announces while holding his hands out to the three.

One of the things Hongjoong loved about Wooyoung was his ability to let things be when it came to Yeosang ,he never pryed too much ,never over stepped his boundaries, he respected Yeosang, as much as he whined and teased the other he respected him and that kinda sorta _slightly_ made Hongjoong ship them a little, okay maybe a lot But that's something he'd never tell Yeosang , San on the other hand had a different way of _actively_ showing how much he Shipped two by constantly encouraging or setting up interactions between them be it little hints left on their group chat or _mistakenly_ leaving his jacket behind at food a stall and asking Hongjoong to come with him to get it so Yeosang was left with Wooyoung to share his ice cream with _(true story btw)_ he'd do it ,they both would do anything for their little sassy introverted baby not that Yeosang knows thats what they call him.

"SAANNNGGGIEEE?? did you see my half and half jacket? I don't know where I put it" Hongjoong's slightly shaken from his thoughts by Wooyoung's yelling "It's in the kitchen on the counter you left it there when you saw hyungs text message" Yeosang yells back "Thank you Sangie what would I do without you" Wooyoung yells again "probably trip over a pebble and die" Yeosang retorts this makes Hongjoong giggle "you're like a married couple I swear" he whispers just enough for Yeosang to hear and point daggers towards him with his eyes "ahhhh you'd still come to save me though" Wooyoung says walking towards the blondes with a half black half yellow jacket on, grabbing both their arms "To breakfast!!!" he yells waddling out the door with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got ALOT more into the details and became so descriptive lol I hope you enjoy my writing


	3. The Regular

They finally make it to the café they'd always meet at be it to study or just hang out it was their go to spot ever since it opened  
 **The Horizon café and bakery** which made the best double chocolate coffee cake Hongjoong had ever tasted in his life and Wooyoung had his eyes out for the recipe, he's waiting to start his practicals so he can apply to work here and nab it so he can make it at home with his _assistant_ (Yeosang) , oh the joys of being a culinary student.

As the three walk they spot San at their usual spot a table with a cosy couch and chair in the nook of the café next to a large stained glass window of a coffee mug "Now hold on a Frickity Fracking second" Wooyoung yells walking to San and then turning to the other two "Why are you all blonde AFTER I decided to go black what kind of betrayal is this!?" He whines sitting down on the couch "Call it destiny" San teases "actually I was going to dye my hair Rose gold but chickened out and kept it blonde" He adds truthfully setting his lips in a line "I think the blonde looks good on you Sannie" Hongjoong says sitting next to him "thanks hyung and I think the blonde looks really good on you and Sangie as well" San says with a playful smile on his face, Yeosang catching on quickly "Thank you Sannie and I think the blonde looks goo-"Aaaaarrrrggghhhhh I GET IT" Wooyoung sighs dramatically enough to earn a few glances from the table across "Anyway did you order Sannie?" Wooyoung asks "yup" he answers on the beat "you took the regular?" Yeosang asks "you bet your ass I did" he answers again "niccccee" Yeosang says enthusiastically Hongjoong smiles aswell, they loved **_The regular_** being : 4 ham,cheese and chicken sandwiches toasted in an savoury egg waffles, 1 sandwich having extra chicken for Yeosang and another having No chicken for San and 3 cups of Iced Americano and 1 cup of coffee for Hongjoong who doesn't like cold things in the morning.

Once their orders were laid on the table by a very familiar waitress they were about to dig in before San stops them and turns to Yeosang handing him his phone "Really San Everytime?" He huffs taking the phone from his hand and opening the camera "Yes !! Everytime please hyungie" San pouts using _hyungie_ ~ that Yeosang may or may not have a soft spot for "fine" Yeosang sighs "you want everyones plates or just yours?" "Just mine pleeeeassssse" San smiles with his dimple showing "okay okay" Yeosang says before rearranging San's plate and taking two pictures of it "I got hyungs coffee in the background I hope you don't mind" he says showing the pictures to San "Sangie!!" San says seriously taking the phone and looking at it "How the Frick do you always take such good pictures I don't understand!?" He continues "Thank You _hyungie_ ~" he says batting his eyelashes "Ima post this on my story immediately!!!" "You know...." Wooyoung chimes in sandwich in hand "I keep telling you to take photography you still have time to apply for a bridge course, Sangie " "you really should Sang I think you'd enjoy it more than psych" Hongjoong adds picking up his coffee and taking a sip "You'd definitely enjoy it more " San says stuffing his face with the sandwich, looking at his phone, after a long pause "Maybe I will check the applications out" Yeosang breathes "OH MY HOLY SHEI- " "WOOYOUNG * **cough** *NO!!!!!GUYS * **cough** * "HETAGGEDME ***cough*** " Wooyoung was about to scream but he was quickly cut off by a now choking San "OH MY GOD WOOYOUNG PASS HIM HIS DRINK" Hongjoong panics ,rapidly patting the his back While Yeosang rushes behind him yanking his chair "just give me a nod and I will Heimlich maneuver you right fucking now" San gives a brief nod and just like that he's taken into Yeosangs arms being lifted slightly off the ground as the older folds his hand into a fist, places it on his abdomen beginning to push inwards and upwards about five times before San Finally spits out the piece of bread clogging his airway , the waitress coming rushing with some water handing it to him and asking if she should still to call for an ambulance "No I think he's alright now, Thank you" Hongjoong reassures and she then walks away "well that's gross" Wooyoung says looking at the piece of chewed up bread before looking at San "y-you okay now?" Wooyoung asked very much worried "Aww yeah I'm alright now" San remarks now drinking his water more calmly "I'm okay ,Thank you so much Hyung, I really thought I was gonna stop breathing" San says turning around to Yeosang who was still standing behind him "Huh W-well not on my watch" he says cooly trying to play off his stutter

"That was such a close call what the heck even made you cho-Hongjoong was about to ask "MINGI" San said excitedly "He tagged me in his story to announce that I'm the winner, is what I would've said if I didn't have bread choking up my airway" "Oh well I'm sure you could have something else choking up your airway like His Dic- OW" Wooyoung whines after receiving a smack on the head from Yeosang as he takes his seat again "Can you not talk about his idol like that" he sighs " I wouldn't say idol, but the smack greatly appreciated Sangie" "I'd gladly do it again for you" Yeosang grins "Haha" Wooyoung mocks "Well let's see the story" he adds eagerly leaning on the table "Here" San says nonchalantly passing his phone 

  
"Oooooohh see you soon hehehhee" Wooyoung teases passing the phone to Yeosang "Huh pictures..." He questions raising an eyebrow to San whose now frantically adverting his gaze "San Ah.... Did you..." Yeosang says with his deep voice "by any chance...." now leaning on the table "use the pictures I took for you when we went out driving last weekend....." He says bringing his hands to his face and resting his chin on top "San Ah ...Look at me" he asks staring at him "OKAY FINE I DID I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU" San confesses ,Yeosang cocks his eyebrow up again "........ eventually" "Huh You Little Shi-" "YEOSANG TOP CONFIRMED!??? what the heck I'm weak" Wooyoung cuts him off "H-Huh" Yeosang Turns to Wooyoung flustered at what he said, San smiles playfully thinking about using this as an opportunity to save his own ass "I never knew Yeosangie could be so sexy when he's mad" he adds fuel to the fire "SAN- "I KNOW RIGHT!?" Wooyoung takes Yeosangs attention again just enough for San to notice a rather zoned out Hongjoong

 _"You think anyone's going to Listen to you?! **Tone is what’s known as the colour or timbre of your singing voice** There say it!!! just. like. that, that's all I'm fucking asking you to do How many times do I have to repeat the same fucking line without you going ehhhh... uhhh after each goddamn fucking word , Jesus Fuck You're so useless Min- _"Hyung.... HYUNGIE" Wooyoung shouts as San shakes Hongjoong to get his attention Hongjoong looks at San for a brief moment before zoning back in "what happened Hyung you look-" but it all sounds so muffled like someone just dropped his noise cancelling headphones on his ears and left, he gets up and his eyes shift around for a moment before landing on the clock at the far side of the café's wall **8:45am** "I have to go to class ,I'll see you for lunch" he gets up opens his wallet and leaves the money on the table and walks straight out the door the three sit there quietly ,so quietly you can almost hear the leaves crinkling on the sidewalk outside the thick glass wall next to them, replaying the scene in their minds "...........What just happened" Yeosang is the first to Break The Silence "I-I -did we make him upset?" Wooyoung questions turning to San "No... But I don't think Hyung is taking this well" He says looking at his phone in front of Hongjoong's now empty seat.

**{Message From Manager Nim}**

Your flight is scheduled for 1st June 

**Instagram~**

Hi San ! Just   
letting you know I   
will be arriving In   
Seoul on June 1st  
And I will meet you   
on the 3rd my   
manager probably   
would've sent you   
an email but I just   
wanted to tell you   
personally anyway

Dangling his phone In his hand the tall brunette lazily walked to his room plopping down on his bed thinking to himself " _....Should I pack now??.... Is it too early.... Huh maybe I should ask hyung"_

  
🌈Yunho and the Simps🌈

HwaHyung💋

Can you believe  
They let me keep the jacket  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁰ᵃᵐ

  
Yunhoe💞  
With a face like that   
Of course I can believe it   
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁰ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋  
STHHAAAPPPP  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁰ᵃᵐ

  
Oh- Oh My  
Hyung   
Why  
Are   
You   
Such   
A   
Snaccc  
WHY!?  
⁰⁴﹕⁰¹ᵃᵐ

  
HwaHyung💋   
Pfffffffffffff Stfu you're one to talk   
Your post today mae me visibly  
Blush  
Made*  
⁰⁴﹕⁰¹ᵃᵐ

You make me   
visibly blush  
⁰⁴﹕⁰¹ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋  
....  
Your entire being makes me  
Visibly blush  
⁰⁴﹕⁰¹ᵃᵐ

  
Your Existence  
Makes me   
Visibly blush  
⁰⁴﹕⁰³ᵃᵐ  


HwaHyung💋  
YOU~   
⁰⁴﹕⁰³ᵃᵐ  


NO YOU~  
⁰⁴﹕⁰³ᵃᵐ  


Yunhoe💞   
Why God?  
Why do you hate me?   
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁴ᵃᵐ

  
HwaHyung💋   
Shut up you think this is cute  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁴ᵃᵐ

  
Yunhoe💞   
At first ,Yes   
Now I have to witness  
Y'alls gay asses unhinge more than   
Necessary   
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁵ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋   
As a closeted Gay I feel personally  
Attacked  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁵ᵃᵐ

  
I can't unhinge  
Even if I wanted to   
😭😭😭😭😭  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁵ᵃᵐ

**@Yunhoe** 💞 Now   
see what   
you did, Hyung  
No matter what   
Closest your in   
I'll still love you   
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁵ᵃᵐ 

HwaHyung💋  
Mingi sweetheart  
It's you're*   
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁵ᵃᵐ  


........I take it back  
fuck off  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁸ᵃᵐ  


  
HwaHyung💋  
SONG MINGI I WILL   
END YOU   
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁸ᵃᵐ

Yunhoe💞  
Moving on~   
When are you coming home  
Min  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁹ᵃᵐ

  
Oh shit yeah   
I forgot I actually  
Wanted to ask   
you something  
**@HwaHyung** 💋  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁹ᵃᵐ

  
HwaHyung💋  
What ?   
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁹ᵃᵐ

Flights   
scheduled for   
the 1st Should I   
pack   
now or is it too   
Early ?  
⁰⁴﹕⁰⁹ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋  
.....  
Istg Mingi you lazy   
Ass bish   
You sat here on this group  
Chat for a good 10 minutes  
Rather than packing!?   
YES OF COURSE YOU SHOULD  
THAT'S IN TWO FUCKING DAYS!!  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁰ᵃᵐ  


Yunhoe💞   
Lmaooo this is better  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁰ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋   
YOU STFU  
⁰⁴﹕¹¹ᵃᵐ

  
Huh good point   
Well I should go   
pack then  
Chat later 👅  
⁰⁴﹕¹¹ᵃᵐ

  
Yunhoe💞  
Actually wait!!!!!  
⁰⁴﹕¹²ᵃᵐ  


What happened  
⁰⁴﹕¹²ᵃᵐ

  
Yunhoe💞  
I wanted to know   
If you're really sure about  
The vlog thing  
You don't ecdn know this  
San Dude  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁴ᵃᵐ

  
His Name is   
Choi San   
He's 21 years old  
He's currently   
going to USC   
He's majoring for   
DANCE and likes   
theatre   
⁰⁴﹕¹⁴ᵃᵐ

Yunhoe💞  
Okay..... I Stand corrected  
How tf do you know all of this  
It's kinda creepy   
⁰⁴﹕¹⁴ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋  
Oh I told him  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁴ᵃᵐ

Yunhoe💞   
YOU WHAT!?  
I'm sorry did I Miss something!?  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁵ᵃᵐ

  
Hyung knows him  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁵ᵃᵐ  


Yunhoe💞  
HoW!?  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁵ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋  
He comes to Theatre like every 2nd week he always donates stuff or brings in donated stuff or stuff in general   
He's really sweet , he has the cutest lil dimples I've ever seen and he looovvvesss  
Mingi 👀   
⁰⁴﹕¹⁶ᵃᵐ

He always watches his videos  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁶ᵃᵐ

I trust Hyung  
Plus he seems  
Like a genuine  
Sweetheart  
well from his   
Instagram at   
Least  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁶ᵃᵐ

  
Yunhoe💞   
Huh  
Does he know you know Mingi hyung?  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁶ᵃᵐ

  
HwaHyung💋   
Well No  
Considering I only met Min in person **twice~**  
In the span of a year I couldn't really go heyyyyyyy  
That's my baby~ I kniw him  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁷ᵃᵐ

  
Yunhoe💞  
I mean yeah, expect that's exactly what you you coukd do 

also you dramatic ass Vidcon lasted 3 days and we hung out for a whole damn week after that I'm disgusted by this behavior  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁷ᵃᵐ

HwaHyung💋  
True but Not the point   
⁰⁴﹕¹⁷ᵃᵐ  
I didn't want him  
To know that I told Mingi about him  
And I haven't seen him **Yet**  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁷ᵃᵐ

ACTUALLY I SHOULD BE GONE RN  
IM GINNA BE LAET   
BYE💋  
⁰⁴﹕¹⁷ᵃᵐ

Mingi opens his Spotify playlist and leaves his phone on his bedside table as he begins to haul his big suitcase to floor ,opening it and walking to his wardrobe sighing to himself slightly, fingers running over various shirts and jackets all expensive and high quality with names such as Gucci, Louis Vuitton,Vetements, He always thinks about how he actually pulled this off making a living just by posting a video of doing something he really enjoys but now , call it Cliché if you want but he truly couldn't believe he how blessed he was to live this life , how thankful he is for the people who wanted to support just because he somehow made them smile, that's why he's doing this in the first place actually, wanting to spend time with these people personally , well he can't meet every single one of them individually he opted for meeting one seeing how it works ,how it all pans out until maybe making it something he and his fans could do, he enjoys meet and greets so much just living in that energy so why not give some of that energy back? That was his initial thought at least until now with reality slowing hitting him with each piece of clothing he takes to his bed and folds it, he thinks to himself about it going home, spending time with his friends but also with someone he doesn't know at all Heck he was actually surprised when Seonghwa mentioned he knew San, he first saw Sans entry on his own and had Him down as a candidate , sending pictures to Seonghwa to make sure the places he mentioned were legit because some of them sounded absolutely new to him, Seonghwa immediately answered his text with "Oh its Sannie" catching Mingi completely off guard He started telling him how he knows San and how he's Quite the fanboy but a respectful one, that got Mingi to think _What are the odds huh? It really is a small world huh?_

That then got him thinking about Seonghwa and university ,how even though Seonghwa is quiet successful with his Asmr channel so much so that its gotten him into a modeling career as well but his Hyung still choose to be dedicated to his passion which is musical theatre, he still wanted to take the time to pursue it and make it successful even though he has already reached a level of success in something else , it's something that Mingi admired so much about his Hyung, it made Mingi think about how his life would be if he ever pursued his studies ,heck what would he have even studied!? He started vlogging as a coping mechanism for well many things but mostly for being on his own, to trying to be a better version of himself, but hearing stories from Seonghwa really made him wonder what kinda of life he would have with university he doesn't regret not going though ,he knows where his passions lie and so did his Hyung , Mingi Loves Seonghwa even know they've only met _twice~(this bish)_ they hit it off really well together with Yunho who also met Seonghwa at Vidcon and met again at a creators summit months after that , though Yunho had gotten to spend more time with Him because he came back to Korea while Mingi stayed In LA for a year.

His thoughts landed on Yunho next his best friend, the first and only companion he had in his last years of high school and of course after that, Who also took a similar path as Seonghwa opting to pursue dance until he basically climbed up the ranks enough to earn recognition for it himself and then following a similar path to Mingi's in leaving studies behind to follow his dreams , Yunho was the first person to ever see Mingi's vlogs but at that time he was too shy to post them until one day Yunho took him to his dance studio and showed him the wonders of YouTube and how he had started off just doing it for fun until it turned into so much more and even gotten a lot of self-confidence from it ,it got Mingi thinking and after a serious talk between the two which may or may not have ended with some tears and long hugs, ~~ _it did especially the hugs_~~ Mingi started to upload his videos.

"Hmm?" Mingi thought to himself as he reached his hand out unconsciously to his clothing rack to retrieve more clothes till he realised he had emptied out his entire wardrobe and unconsciously folded and laid all his clothes neatly on his bed, he giggled to himself a little till it turned into full blown laughter he couldn't believe he was so unconscious he emptied out everything.

After Calming himself down he checked his phone for the time " it's.... 5:20 in the morning!? What the fuck!?" Mingi yells in his empty apartment thank God ,Mingi was about to lose his mind trying to piece together how on God's green and blue perfectly round and not flat earth was it 5 in the goddamn Morning and Seonghwa's last message was about him going to class at 5 In the morning!? What!????? Until he stopped dead in his tracks and Realized "FUCKING TIME ZONE ASS MOTHERFUCKERS" He screams again almost collapsing on his sofa from the mental exhaustion he just put himself through, for nothing!!! He sighs again ready to just succumb to his sleep until "SAN" he jumps back up looking at his Schedule looking at his flight times remembering that he had already dm'd the guy about meeting him not realizing that time would play a factor Mingi realizes he would be arriving in Seoul on the 2nd of June but still leaving on the 1st he panics for a good minute until thinking "Fuck it I'll just go with it rest day be damned" until a brilliant idea hits him instead of spending one week straight with San Why not 7 separate days instead? That way he can get his rest day and also give San time to acquaint himself with Mingi and not let it be too awkward and also it would be a good way to plan out properly where they want to go and which days fit well for both of them instead of himself and San getting caught in a rut ,with a pleased hum he messages San... _again_ "Gosh I hope I'm not creepy" 

**Instagram~**

Hey again lol ,just wanted to let you Knowthat I may have jumped the gun with Telling you about the Dates I'll be leaving for The 1st but it'll already be the 2nd in Korea I wanted to also tell you that instead of us hanging for a week Straight We rather pick 7 separate days So it's fitting with our schedules, Anyways tell me what you think

See you soon

After Waiting a few minutes Mingi figures San is probably busy with university stuff so he decides to look at his story "That's not weird right I mean, I've see his story before... because he tagged me in it though. **..Damn you Yunho for saying I'm creepy"** he sighs opening up San's Instagram story 

Mingi stares intently at the sandwiches and the cup of coffee which looked really good , "man maybe I should have some coffee" Mingi thinks to himself but deciding on not making it because it's already freaking dawn he looks at the little heart shaped arrow pointing at a handle "Huh..minihongz that's a cute name" his finger moves to click on it before-

 **{Message from** **Manager Nim}**

**There's a slight problem with the hotel**

Hongjoong made his way out of class fidgeting to get his phone out 

**🤘Gang Squad Squad Gang🤘**

Hey guys I don't think I can

make it for lunch I'll order 

Pizza for y'alls room and

 **@Sannie** 🌻can have it downstairs

⁰²﹕³⁷ᵖᵐ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an attempt to be a little dramatic with the café but also lets be honest if Mingi tagged you in a post how could you not choke


	4. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This chapter is a bit heavy and descriptive about anxiety/ anxiety attacks and mental health I don't want to make anyone feel uneasy reading this

Hongjoong entered his room and Shut the door behind him not even bothering to lock it, dropping his bag to the ground , texts books and notes disheveled on the floor he went straight to his bedroom, well other bedroom, with having two rooms Hongjoong definitely used it to his advantage and turned the other room into a little bit of a recording space , a laptop and microphone in one corner with a piano attached to the desk, he had moved the single bed to the other corner of the room for if he's just too tired to walk back to his room or for when San randomly stays over though they always end up snuggling on the sofa or his bed, that boy is just too clingy when he's tired and Hongjoong never had to heart to refuse him , the walls were padded ,soundproofing it to drown out unwanted sounds and the room all in all was dark with LED lights taped around on the wall of his computer, something about those lights always gave Hongjoong a sense of comfort, maybe that's why he always gravitated to this room whenever he felt anxious like now...   
Especially now, Hongjoong couldn't focus on a damn thing the entire day ever since he left the café, he really didn't mean to alarm the others but he just needed to get out of there, to breathe, he thought walking to class would calm him down , it did a little until he sat down and that feeling came back again he bared it for the rest of his classes which thankfully were just 2 before he could feel it creeping on him to the point where he had to come home,he didn't want anyone to see him like this,he closed the door of his bedroom walked over to the table and switched the lights on to a beautiful shade of light blue, almost the colour of pool water ,he very much liked that colour, it made him think of when the sunlight reflects on the water causing bouncy lines of sliver to play on the surface it made him feel like he could open himself up and pour out every ounce of his feelings into that pool and the lights will swallow it up making it disappear even if it's just for a moment and right now he needed that moment putting on a calming piano instrumental that he composed himself , he sat on the floor at the foot of his bed finally letting his thoughts run wild.

It took Hongjoong a while to admit it to himself, but after Mingi left school he realized he really did end up hating the boy for problems he created himself ,why couldn't he have just talked to him? why'd he get so angry with him, they were friends right? but still he went so far because of his anger maybe he did actually do it out of hate.... all of that put together had made Hongjoong nervous about apologizing very nervous...Thinking about it though finally let this dread, this Anxiety succumb him, Hongjoong suffered with anxiety ever since his last year of high he just couldn't keep a level head under all the pressure that came with continuous studying, the need to get into university the fear of failing completely, the Fear in general but this felt worse than anything he'd ever experienced and he had experienced a lot having panic attacks alone at 3am to crying fits while in the middle of doing something all starting with one little thought , one little whisper in his ear going _"But what if you really do mess this up?, What if you fail?, what if you're not enough?, what if , what if , what if"_ and right now the voice was saying _" **What if Mingi Never Forgives you?** , What if he sees your face and remembers all the **harsh words** that came from its mouth ?, What if he sees you and is suddenly reminded of **what a fool he was for ever opening up to you** ,only for you to turn on him in the end , **for you to abandon him** ,for him to call you **his friend** only for you to turn around and call him Useless, for **betraying** him, for **Hurting** him"_ Hurting Him..... **Hurt** , _"is that what I'm feeling?"_ Hongjoong thought to himself "This must be some sick joke" he said to himself the tears finally breaking free from accumulating in his eyes, they fell out and he didn't even want to wipe them away he just sat there thinking and thinking "WHY MUST I FEEL HURT!? I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE IT ,I DON'T DESERVE TO FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN WRONGED, **I** DID WRONG, **I** WAS WRONG, **I WAS SO FUCKING WRONG"** he screamed into his soundproof room knowing no one can hear him ,no one can hear how pathetic he is , how desperate he sounded ,how his voice had become hoarse after so much of screaming ,how he still wanted to scream out more ,but now couldn't form anymore words besides saying he was wrong.

He Pulled at his hair in frustration before letting out a gut wrenching scream **"I DON'T DESERVE TO FEEL HURT BECAUSE I HURT HIM"** with hot tears spilling out he buried his face in his sweater paw'd hands and cried , chocked sobs and incoherent words came from his mouth until his breathing started to increase and his hands started to tremble feeling a familiar and painful ache surge through his body filling up his lungs and tightening around his throat having a full blown anxiety attack he started to dry heave gasping for air making his eyes burn causing more tears to form blurring his vision his body panicking for any semblance of relief but his mind rambling _"I deserve this pain I deserve this pain I-_ "HYUNG OH MY GOD HYUNG" He heard a voice "HYUNG"getting louder as the floorboards beneath him shook with the heavy footsteps rushed towards him , feeling a body drop down next to him and two arms cradle his frame as soon as the body made contact with him Hongjoong felt himself go limp falling onto the person , crying even more out of embarrassment now, _"how could I forget to lock the door!?"_ His mind screamed and his body reciprocated by making him breathe heavier, HYUNG LOOK AT ME, COME ON, I'M HERE FOR YOU, LOOK AT ME PLEASE" With two hands coming up to his face gently wiping away his tears, causing him to blink , clearing his vision to reveal that his face was in the hands of Yeosang, it made Hongjoong wonder for a second where Wooyoung and San were, were they outside Looking at him from the door pathetically weeping into Yeonsangs arms? unconsciously his eyes trailed to door , Yeosang following his gaze immediately understanding what he was thinking "It's okay Hyung it's just me, San and Wooyoung are at practice , it's alright I closed the door no one's going to see okay? "Yeosang hummed "You're safe, it's just me Hyung, can you breathe?" Hongjoong shook his head "Okay, its okay, you're going to be fine, focus on me Hyung , focus on my voice please " Yeonsang's voice soothed him with how calm it was, you could hear a little Waver but not enough to make it sound like he was panicking as well "Now I know it hurts, but please trust me" He said Picking Hongjoong up slightly and turning so their bodies faced each other "Breathe in Hyung take a deep breath okay" Hongjoong nodded and tried but failed causing his body to panic more "No No No,that was good Hyung, you did good, try again" Yeosang said now cupping his face ,his thumbs running over the tears on his cheeks , Hongjoong tried again this time slightly gaining control , feeling the tension loosen within his chest "Good you're Doing great Hyung keep going" Yeosang encourages him nodding his head and thumbing his cheeks more"Just Like That Hyung" he Says Hongjoong breathes in again and out slowly feeling some sort of pressure break he takes another breathe in this time Yeosang Taking one with him as well "Look at me" looking at each other they begin to breathe in and out until Hongjoong feels the tension finally release along with all the air filtering into his lungs again, he opens his mouth gasping , breathing heavily until he falls forward into Yeosang who immediately wraps his arms around him again, his back hitting the cold floor as Hongjoong lands onto him , the younger shifts just slightly to make himself comfortable before cooing Hongjoong in his arms, kissing the top of his head and forehead whispering to him "it's okay we can stay here for as long as you want to Hyung, I'm not leaving you" his voice comforting Hongjoong who just stayed there sniffling quietly into Yeosang's shirt.

  
Wooyoung and San stopped at Hongjoong's door , pizza boxes in hand about to knock before San noticed the handle was slightly down,pushing it the two enter, the room was unsettling quiet, leaving the pizza on the kitchen counter they both go to Hongjoongs bedroom,but no one was there the two look at each other concerned, knowing he may be in his recording room ,well that's what they like to call it, with a little tension growing inside of them Wooyoung opens the door softly music starts to filter out of the room and they see a calm blue light going off and on in a steady rhythm, seeing this they both knew it meant that Hongjoong probably wanted to be Alone, the two stood by the door way of the almost black room because the light had faded out ,stepping in expecting to see Hongjoong on the bed but were surprised to see he wasn't there they share a look, a little worried,walking in quickly to see if Hongjoong was actually in the room before **"AHEM"** Yeosang clears his throat nearly giving them a heart attack ,San and Wooyoung look to the ground just as the blue light phases in again brightening the room enough to see Yeosang on the ground Cradling a now sleeping Hongjoong ,Wooyoung almost screamed before San placed his hand over his mouth and bringing a finger to his own lips signalling for the him to please shut up before he kills their beloved Hyung with his ear piercing scream, "Shhh" Looking down they hear Yeosang's voice with his head looking toward them upside down with his finger in his lips as well, the sight of that immediately changed the mood of the room, slightly making San want to verbally coo at how cute Yeosang looked while holding Hongjoong, with a little giggle from both Wooyoung and San move around the room ,San opening the curtains to let in a little light and Wooyoung going to the computer putting off the music and the LED lights.

They stand there above Yeosang until San motions to Hongjoongs legs and Wooyoung stays by his head "let's put him on the bed" San whispers picking up his legs and Yeosang slowly picking him up for Wooyoung to carry ,the two lift him gently off Yeosang who rolls from under them standing up walking towards the bed to open the covers , San and Wooyoung move toward the bed gently placing him down him, the three stand there looking at their Hyung in distraught ,his hair was a mangled mess, his face was as red as his sweater with a mass of dried up and still wet tears around his eyes ,while his nose and cheeks puffed out , hearing little sniffles still coming from him ,it broke their hearts knowing that he wanted to hide from them that he wanted to go through this alone when they wouldn't have done anything else but try and help ,but they understood, Hongjoong was just trying to deal with himself not alarm them ,Yeosang takes off Hongjoongs shoes before pulls the sheet over, covering him as he gets up earning a little aww from Wooyoung, they quietly leave the room and close the door, sitting on the sofa in absolute silence before letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"How long di- "He's not okay at all" Yeosang and San both break the silence, "He" Yeosang continues feeling Wooyoung's hand on him he looks at the 2 of them as he continued "I got here a little while after reading his message, I figured we all knew something was up so I didn't worry too much about saying I'm here, but You guys, I've never seen him , heard him like this" he swallowed "The door was unlocked so I came in to look for him ,I just got out of his bedroom to check if he was maybe making something or asleep before coming to the recording room ,when I opened the door and He screamed so loud, he sounded like he was getting beaten ,I panicked and ran to him ,I didn't know what I was doing , I just held him,he was shaking so much, I was so scared- "Sangie" Wooyoung said letting a breath out "You Were perfect, if it was me , I don't know what I would've done if I saw Hyung like that I would've probably freaked out myself " "He's right" San agreed "I don't think either of us would've kept a level head like you did , you're always so calm and it really really freaking paid off this time" San continued "How long did it take before for he calmed down?" "He fell asleep about 20-25 minutes ago" Yeosang Said quietly, they sat there letting the information sink in before Yeosang spoke again this time his voice filled with concern "When he screamed" He said touching the wet patch Hongjoong left on his shirt "He said he shouldn't feel hurt because he hurt someone and I think he was talking about-"Mingi" San cut him off"Oh God what have I done" he whispered in frustration Putting his head in his hands "I really didn't think this fuckin through at all" "It's not your fault San we all encouraged him to do this" Wooyoung says trying to comfort him "we just didn't think it would have this much of an effect on him and the guy isn't even here yet" Yeosang adds "why would I think this would be something fucking plain and simple like , _Hey I fucked up with you in high school because I was really toxic and didn't know how to convey my emotions properly but I'm sorry can we start over?_ What the fuck did I think would happen!? this isn't easy for Hyung at all" San sighs "But he still wants to try" Wooyoung thinks out loud "Huh" Yeosang and San question "I mean otherwise he would've said something, you know how straight forward he is" "that is true" Yeosang agrees "for now let's wait for him to wake up so we can see how he's feeling about this and if he still wants to mee- Oh shit yeah Mingi he dm'd me saying he'd be here on the 2nd and we can work a schedule to meet" San says scrolling through his phone

"Do you know where you're gonna meet?" The 3 heads turn from each other to see Hongjoong standing by the door way and they immediately bounce up Wooyoung being the first to hold him very gently "Hyungie, how are you feeling?" he holds him "I could've been worse if it wasn't for Yoesangie" he says Looking at the other blonde with gratitude in his eyes "Thank you" he says "Hyung" Yeosang smiles softly with relief on his face "let's get you cleaned up Hyung" San says, Wooyoung moved Hongjoong to the sofa telling him to sit while the 3 dispersed to the kitchen and bathroom coming back with a bowl of warm water, a hand towel and the now rewarmed pizza that was left on the counter ,they made sure Hongjoong didn't lift a finger as they cleaned him up wiping his face and setting his hair making him feel more like himself again , they even went as far as feeding him pizza while watching TV that Wooyoung turned on, after they were done eating Hongjoong was snuggled up on Yeosang's chest on top of San's lap while receiving a foot massage from Wooyoung who couldn't stop pointing out how adorable his toes are.

The 4 stayed like that until Hongjoong decided to talk to them about where his headspace was from the time at the café till now "I just.. if I'm being completely honest I'm scared, I betrayed his trust and I'm afraid that once he sees me he'll remember and he won't forgive me and I don't want that, I really want to try but at the same time I'm expecting the worst, it's just frustrating me, I don't how to do this" he finishes off "Maybe you shouldn't meet him Hyung" Wooyoung speaks up first "If just thinking about doing this made you feel like how you did to the point of having a panic attack, maybe you shouldn't meet him... _immediately_ " Yeosang says with his fingers in Hongjoong's hair "yeah I think that's a good idea ,I can get better acquainted with him first then..well I can _"introduce"_ you two" San thinks making air quotes "Okay!! Enough about This for now Hyung let's do something tonight" he continues getting his phone out and texting a quick message "Who you texting?"Wooyoung leans while holding Hongjoongs toes "I'm just letting a friend know at theatre I'll drop of the stuff off on Monday" "Ohhhh?" Wooyoung teases "Shut up, now Hyung would you like us to do your hair" San says with a cute smile his dimples prominent With that he went into Hongjoongs room and brought the box of hair sprays while holding the blue on in his hand "I think you already had your mind set but just in case you want to pick another colour" San says putting the box down "EEEE CAN I DO IT!?" Wooyoung practically bounces "Uhhhh Hyung, Can I?" Yeosang asked surprising them while he still had his fingers in Hongjoong's hair , he really didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but after seeing Hongjoong like that something switched in his head, he wanted to help his hyung more, to be someone he could fully rely on so he wouldn't have to go through something like that again,Wooyoung noticed it immediately but he didn't tease he knows Yeosang, he knows this is his subtle way of trying and it made him feel proud "Awwww Sangie sure" Wooyoung gets off the sofa and brings a messy towel, one Hongjoong had stained with many dyes before, and hands it to Yeosang who puts it around Hongjoong, sectioning off his hair to make it easier to dye he sprays the Blue into a bowl thats also messed like the towel and then takes it with a brush and his fingers to apply while San and Wooyoung eagerly watched sometimes faking _gasps_ and _oh No's_ while helping tie off the sectioned hair to try and scare the older once he was done Hongjoong got off the sofa wanting to make his way to wash if off to see how it stained before San stopped him "no peaking too much unless you want us to shower you as well" Wooyoung didn't even hesitate to start taking off his Hoodie making Yeosang Gay panic into the next room saying He'll go plug in the dryer Hongjoong laughed going into the bathroom making sure not to look at himself _too much_ okay maybe he peeked a little but it couldn't be helped now that there was a bright shade of blue atop his head once he got out changed into something more comfy San got to work drying his hair as Wooyoung waited to set it while Yeosang just watched thinking staining his fingers blue was totally worth it because Hongjoong looked good ,he looked happy and fine as heck Damn, when It was time to look in the mirror he nearly screamed at how well it turned out "you guys!? You did so well what the heck is this me!?" He turned around bouncy "Thank you" he smiled "Now Hyung if you don't take out selfies and post them 50 times a week with this hair I will riot" Wooyoung said "I swear I'll riot with him, you look so good" San adds "I think everyone will die when they see you with the level of extra" Yeosang teases "Really what would I do without you babies" Hongjoong smiled. Wooyoung and Yeosang went down to get a few things to Stay over , coming back to Hongjoong saying his thanks for them staying even though they lived in the same building ,they ended up dragging an air mattress into the recording room to relax there this time atmosphere much happier, while cuddling Yeosang, Hongjoong gave him a little kiss on the forehead teasing him saying it's just in repayment for the many kisses Yeosang had given him which made Wooyoung stare at Yeosang in disbelief and betrayal before demanding he get kisses too, San decided to stay over as well since he cancelled his plans anyway ,he felt he still needed to make up for his idea but he didn't wanna bring it up again instead he opted for listening to the new music Hongjoong had composed and cuddles until they fell asleep in the recording room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo my little HongSang Heart took over because I love those babies together so much that will literally combust, I got the idea from just watching their interactions and how Hongjoong once mentioned he observes his members especially Yeosang because we all know our Baby is a little introverted but I thought about flipping the situation around for this chapter and making Yeosang's character want to observe and be there for his hyung more


	5. Gay vibes in the morning

**{Message from San}**

  
Hey Hyung, I'm sorry I'm late already   
And it's very short notice ,but I can't come  
In to drop off the stuff I got  
But I'll be there on Monday   
I promise

⁰⁴:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

Aww that's no problem Sannie I'llsee you on Monday

⁰⁴:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Thank you Hyung♥

⁰⁴:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

You're Welcome💕

⁰⁴:¹⁵ᵖᵐ  


  
"Ahhh should I have maybe asked what happened yesterday?... "Seonghwa thinks out loud while reading over his messages again "oh well what's done is done" 

🌈Yunho and The Simps🌈

  
Good Day lovelies  
How are we feeling

⁰¹:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

  
MinMin💖  
I'm annoyed af   
How about you Hyung 

⁰¹:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

Golden Boi🐶  
Oh no what happened Ming  
I'm good Hyung how are you 

⁰¹:¹⁵ᵖᵐ 

bby who   
annoyed you 

⁰¹:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

MinMin💖   
My manager told me yesterday  
That the hotel we booked had   
To cancel the room , a pipe burst   
In the bathroom and messed up the place And they aren't any more rooms available  
So now we're trying to find a place but its kinda impossible with the holidays coming up places are fucking booked already

⁰¹:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

  
Golden Boi🐶  
Shit that's bad really bad

⁰¹:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

  
MinMin💖  
I know!!!!!!!!!! Fuck  
Universe save me

⁰¹:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

Well I'm not the   
Universe but   
You can stay   
With me Min  
If you want to 

⁰¹:²⁰ᵖᵐ 

  
MinMin💖  
Huh  
You maen it!?

⁰¹:²⁰ᵖᵐ 

Of course otherwise  
I wouldn't offer   
and I think   
It would be more   
convenient for you   
To meet up with   
San this way since  
My apartment is  
close the campus  
And theatre

⁰¹:²⁰ᵖᵐ   
  
Which you should  
Visit 👁️👁️

⁰¹:²⁰ᵖᵐ 

  
Golden Boi🐶  
Ooooooooohhhhh  
Spending time with Seonghwa Hyung  
Spicy 👀👀  
I would've offered my place but   
I'm not even home yet so you'd just be locked outside 

⁰¹:²²ᵖᵐ

  
MinMin💖  
Your ass is still in   
Incheon!?

⁰¹:²²ᵖᵐ

Golden Boi🐶  
Well yes the weather  
Hasn't been particularly cooperative  
So we have to wait to do filming but we're doing indoor recordings for now 

⁰¹:²²ᵖᵐ

MinMin💖   
Understandable  
Have fun there 

⁰¹:²²ᵖᵐ

Golden Boi🐶  
I can literally smell the Salt   
I'll be back soon okay😚

⁰¹:²²ᵖᵐ

MinMin💖   
No♥

⁰¹:²²ᵖᵐ

Golden Boi🐶  


⁰¹:²⁴ᵖᵐ

I promise we'll spend time   
Together😚

⁰¹:²⁴ᵖᵐ

MinMin💖   
**GO AWAY WITH YOUR CUTENESS**  
 **I WILL NOT BE TEMPTED**

**⁰¹:²⁴ᵖᵐ**

  
You won't   
But I will   
Yunho baby😭  
Let me squish  
You pls

⁰¹:²⁴ᵖᵐ

  
Golden Boi🐶  
Okay Hyung you can squish me all you like Since Someone doesn't want to

⁰¹:²⁴ᵖᵐ

MinMin💖   
I'm disowning you both 

⁰¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ 

  
Well then I guess  
You're back to   
Finding a place  
To stay then 

⁰¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ 

MinMin💖  
😭😭😭😭   
Fine I won't be salty anymore  
Yunho I Miss Your Ass   
you look so cute I want to cuddle you and die 

⁰¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ 

  
Golden Boi🐶   
Dramatic ass bish  
I miss you too  
Thank you Hyung😚

⁰¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ 

You're welcome😚

⁰¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ 

MinMin💖  
Ew thats Gay

⁰¹:³⁰ᵖᵐ 

Do it again

⁰¹:³⁰ᵖᵐ 

Golden Boi🐶  
ALALWOQLAOWLQO STFU

 **@Seonghwa** did you see   
San yesterday? 

⁰¹:³⁰ᵖᵐ 

Oh Yeah San , Sadly he couldn't make it he, told me he'll drop the stuff off on Monday tho

⁰¹:³⁰ᵖᵐ 

  
MinMin💖  
Oh did sonething happen?

⁰¹:³⁴ᵖᵐ

I really don't   
know. It was odd  
But I didn't want  
To pry

⁰¹:³⁴ᵖᵐ

  
Golden Boi🐶  
That's a good call  
Let's hope whatever it is  
Is better now

⁰¹:³⁴ᵖᵐ

MinMin💖  
Yeah let's hope, I don't want to him to worry about Stuff and worry about me being there like spectator that would be   
Less than ideal

⁰¹:³⁶ᵖᵐ

Golden Boi🐶  
That it would

⁰¹:³⁶ᵖᵐ

Anyways I need to go  
I have some routines to record  
Talk later👋🏻💕

⁰¹:³⁶ᵖᵐ

  
MinMin💖  
Have fun 💕

⁰¹:³⁶ᵖᵐ  
  


Goodbye   
sweetie be safe  
💕  
⁰¹:³⁶ᵖᵐ 

  
Ohhhhh Min would you be down to record some Asmr while you stay? Your voice would be PERFECT

⁰¹:³⁶ᵖᵐ 

MinMin💖  
I've watched your videos and concluded that I would suck at Asmr ,But I will try it sounds Like it'll be fun for a video

⁰¹:³⁷ᵖᵐ

  
My thoughts exactly👀 Oh and if you want too I can pick you from the airport I don't mind

⁰¹:³⁷ᵖᵐ  


MinMin💖   
😭Any more of this   
And I will have to marry you   
Right now!! sir you're too kind

⁰¹:³⁷ᵖᵐ

  
Take me on a date first Damn

⁰¹:³⁷ᵖᵐ  
  


MinMin💖   
👀  
Deal 

⁰¹:³⁷ᵖᵐ   
  


AJJSKSKDKAO  
I look forward to your hospitality👀

⁰¹:³⁷ᵖᵐ

Seonghwa put his phone down walking to the kitchen making some coffee as he thought about Mingi's arrival he was excited to see the tall goofball , to spend time with him, record videos and just catch up on life in general _not like they tell each other everything or something like that_ he was also excited about the date looking at the calendar he saw even though he knew that tomorrow would be the 1st of June , the beginning of Pride Month to be exact and Seonghwa had felt for the longest time now that he should do something for himself and to surprise his viewers but he didn't now what exactly so he opened his phone again going to Instagram putting his name in the search bar and looking at all the posts people made about him , for him , he'd do this quiet often sometimes for fun other times just like this to look for ideas he'd often take recommendations from his viewers be in the YouTube comments section or here it was always so pleasing to see people get all excited at the fact he did as they suggested, like the one time he role played as a Prince eating pastries, it even got him trending on Twitter for a while, he stopped thinking when he saw a post a little fan art of him with a rainbow behind him , he decided to read the comments and particular one had gotten his interest,someone had commented how it would be so nice if he did an Asmr with all the identities in the LGBT+ community as triggers with a positive affirmations for each one , He nearly squealed into his coffee at the idea it was brilliant!! He quickly screenshotted it to make sure he mentions the name of the person in his video "thank you my lovely" he said happily ,he still wanted to one more thing but he wasn't sure until he saw the fanart he decided on just going for it ,quickly making a phone call while rushing out of his apartment.

The day had come to pick up Mingi from the airport , Seonghwa would be excited IF I WASN'T 5 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING he didn't take into consideration TIME ZONES and that though Mingi was flying early at midday he'd actually reach there in the morning of the next day but Seonghwa didn't complain he wanted to see his big baby he had 3 cups of coffee and one more kept in his car so he can drive to the airport absolutely alert even though there weren't many cars on the road he still wanted to be safe

it was a bit chilly in the morning so he opted for a long beige trench coat and beret, once he gotten to the airport he rushed to the bathroom because _too much coffee_ ~ and then sat in the waiting area for the arrivals it was always surprising to him when he saw people actually at the airport so early wondering what they were doing ,no matter how many times he saw it with also having odd hour flights sometimes it was really interesting watching people some family members reuniting after a long time other poshy business people coordinating plans for when they get to their destination 

one thing that caught Seonghwa's eye was a stroller with a little baby in it making noises ,seeing that made Seonghwa weak to the knees with How cute the little one sounded as their mother was playing with them , Seonghwa absolutely loved babies how oblivious they were how big their eyes got when they liked something and how they demonstrated liking something by not letting go of the people holding them , just like how this little ones hand was tightly Around his mother's finger that alone almost sent Seonghwa into a crying fit until "Oooooohh look, look whose here!!" The mother cood picking up the baby who Seonghwa had now identified was a boy because of the little "Mummy's boy" decorated in gold on his white romper Seonghwa followed the mum's gaze expecting to see the other parent and he was right but again he found himself holding back tears with the scene in front of him "Look!!! it's mama looook!!!" the woman holding the baby walked over to another woman who sniffled a few tears before rushing over to them "I missed you so much" she hugged them kissing her wife Seonghwa presumed looking at the rings on their fingers the other woman turned to pick up her son as her wife swapped places pulling her luggage "Hello my love , how are you , I missed you" she kissed him then reading his romper as well "Ohhh you are Mummy's boy you're our boy" that's it- **here we goooooo** ~ Seonghwa felt a little tear fall on his cheek as he mentally cursed himself while simultaneously damning the family for being so goddamn wholesome at 6am it should be illegal for this amount of Gay energy to be radiating so early and pride month had only just begun, he made a mental note to tell this story to Mingi who apparently still hadn't arrived "where is he I hope nothing happened" he thought taking out his phone to check Mingi's chat “the messages went through so that means he's landed right??” he hit the call button putting the phone to his ear waiting for it to ring- _It's_ _th_ _e_ _love shot Naaaa nananana_ started playing right behind him Seonghwa yelped so loud as he jumped turning around to see Mingi standing behind him with the stupidest smile on his face "Yah you stupid!!!! you almost gave me a heart attack" he screamed hitting Mingi in the chest softly ,catching the attention of the couple holding their baby " I'm sorry I didn't expect you to call me I just wanted to surprise you ,but not like that" Mingi chuckled before holding Seonghwa pulling him in for a hug "I missed you Hyung" he said "Hmph I missed you too Min" Seonghwa muffled into his chest "did you seriously get taller?" He said looking up at him "maybe a little" Mingi said grabbing his hand 

"Okay now I recall you said something about a date" he smiled "How bout I treat you to Some early breakfast before we leave, you look tired Hyung" "Argh so do you Min let's go" Seonghwa said holding his hand back as they started to walk towards to food court section, Mingi didn't even glance at the menu which made Seonghwa a little amused knowing what Mingi might be thinking, "do you know what you're ordering?" "Yup" Mingi says "You?" "I guess so" Seonghwa thinks for a moment before calling the waiter over, the table was shortly filled with food on Seonghwa's end a simple breakfast of an omelette with some ramen in contrast to Mingi who had Ramen noodles, Tokbokki, Sausage and some fried chicken ,Seonghwa swore he almost saw Mingi cry holding a Chopstick and digging into the ramen making him giggle at his assumptions being right, poor baby must've missed the food so much, after they finished their meals they sat for a while enjoying their drinks , 2 iced Americano's, as the two sipped on their drinks Mingi noticed something and dropped his head down to meet Seonghwa at eye level observing his forehead "Sooo Hyung watcha hiding under that beret?" "Hmm? Nothing" Seonghwa teased "I know I'm seeing something there Hyung what did you do?" Mingi leans forward a bit "Shhhhhh" Seonghwa lifts a finger to Mingi's lips as well as his own playfully "it's a surprise you can see it when we get home" "well we better get home then" Mingi winks earning a smack on his arm "you've been here 20 minutes and already you're becoming insufferable I should just send you back with the next plane" "you wouldn't you'd miss me too much" Mingi teases sticking his tongue out, once they finished up they made their way out of the food court before being stopped by the couple Seonghwa had seen earlier "I see now why you were so eager on the flight you 2 are adorable Happy Pride Month" the woman said bouncing her baby a little ,Seonghwa was a slightly taken aback for a second but Mingi cut in "Oh Thank you, and Happy pride month to you as well" Seonghwa got his thoughts back on track just in time "Happy pride month your family is beautiful" he said waving at the baby who smiled at him with brigth eyes before they turned leaving the airport "I'm surprised you didn't say anything against it" Mingi said "I'm surprised you took the compliment" Seonghwa shot back ,they both giggled and went to the car.

  
Seonghwa drove them back to his apartment while Mingi fell asleep in the car once they got there he woke Mingi up and they hauled his massive suitcase and bags into his room and collapsed on the couch sitting in comfortable silence for a while just "Why do people always think we're dating" they both questioned, This wasn't the first time people had just assumed They were dating, ohh no ever since they met at Vidcon and a creators summit months later, people had automatically pinned the two as a couple, maybe because they were pretty comfortable with each other even though they just met? Maybe they looked good together so people assumed? but for it to happen 3 times now is crazy, they didn't help the situation either though, always flirting or hyping each other up in the group chat or on video calls, it drove Yunho a little crazy sometimes but it just became something the two did so comfortably that they kinda forgot that people would take it another way, "Eh we look good together I ship it " Mingi thinks aloud making Seonghwa snort "Hmph you're right I ship it too"

"Now hyung lemme see what's under that beret" Mingi said Sitting up "promise you won't laugh?" Seonghwa asked holding out a pinky "Hyungggg what do you take me for ?" Mingi pouted "an Ass" Seonghwa said In a deadpan tone "fiiiine I promise I won't laugh" Mingi said connecting their pinky fingers "okay okay close your eyes" Seonghwa said "okay okay" Mingi closed his eyes While Seonghwa moved a little back before taking the Beret off and putting down on the couch before taking a deep breath "Ta Daa you Can look" Mingi opens his eyes "Oh My God WOW Hyung you-you" He stuttered "You look amazing" He said in awe Of Seonghwa who revealed he had dyed his hair in pastel colours of the Rainbow "Y-you mean it " Seonghwa asked his voice a little soft "Of course Hyung I'm not joking you look great- but why'd you do it? wouldn't it be obvious if people see..." Mingi asked a little worried knowing his Hyung was still closeted "Well..... I've been thinking and I wanna come out" "YAH!!! YOU MEAN IT!?" Mingi full on Screamed "Yes yes I do I've been thinking about it and I decided just fuck it I want to live as myself without being afraid anymore and with what happened at the airport today I didn't feel scared or uncomfortable about it like I used too, I wanted to say thank you instead I froze up ,but It wasn't out of fear this time it was because I was genuinely shy" "HYUNG I'M SO PROUD OF YOU " Mingi said Standing up and pulling Seonghwa up to do the same "I can't even put this into words , but I watch me try anyway" Mingi knew this was a big deal for Seonghwa he'd been through a lot with himself dealing with internalized homophobia ,it was much worse a year prior to this though when they first met Seonghwa threw a full on fit when someone asked Mingi if they were a couple because he wanted to know if he was single ,He didn't insult Mingi or anything ,but he denied it so profusely that his eyes went bloodshot red ,a day after that Seonghwa phoned Mingi apologizing and later that day he met up with Yunho and Mingi to talk and just ended up admitting to his immense fear of being outted which turned into a lot of self hate which he then started internalizing, once they had all gotten close though Mingi saw a significant change in Seonghwa the most prominent things being that he started being comfortable talking how he wanted to ,using pet names and skinship Yunho was surprised at how much Seonghwa liked holding people he deemed trustworthy and the flirting **of course** He Continued holding Seonghwa's hand, "I know this is gonna be difficult ,I know what the comments will say, I know how people will act, but I want you to know if you ever EVER feel like doing this is was something you regret PLEASE come to me so I can shake the living daylights out of you and tell you I love your gay ass more than anything in this world and I won't stop supporting you or encouraging you until you feel happy with yourself again okay!? until you know your existence doesn't mean any less just because people now know, I'm proud you're doing this because you're doing this for you and nothing else and I will always remember this freaking moment okay!! You got that you Goddamn Prince!?" "Yes, yes I got it..Thank you so much Min" Seonghwa said with a few tears spilling out, but quickly Mingi wiped them away "my princess Minky" he said teased to lighten up the mood hugging him "You bet your ass I'm your princess" Mingi said hugging him back toppling them into the couch, they sat slightly cuddled heads leaning back while Mingi reached to touch Seonghwa's Rainbow hair "is it permanent?" He asked "sadly no it'll wash off but I intend on making the most of it" Seonghwa smiled "As your princess I will make it my solemn duty to make damn sure that you make the most of it" Mingi said slightly serious slightly joking "This" Seonghwa said poking Mingi's forehead "This is why people think we're dating you dumbass" Mingi couldn't do anything else but laugh , "Soooo when are you gonna post your pictures?" Mingi asked after laughing "Soon, for now let's take a nap I'm beat and I have to go to theatre later and you better come with me!!"Seonghwa said pushing Mingi a little as they fell asleep on the couch falling asleep.

Wooyoung sat staring at his phone in complete shock before ascending into madness "CHOI MOTHERFUCKING SAN WHERE ARE YOU" Yeosang and Hongjoong both quirked an eyebrow looking at his Direction "I'm here" San said walking from the kitchen "YOU KNOW HIM!?" This was enough to get Yeosang's full attention lifting himself up from the sofa "Who?" Hongjoong questioned "HWA" Wooyoung said plain and simple shoving the phone in San's face "HYUNG!? " He yelled "Yes?" Hongjoong answered "NO NOT YOU HYUNG" Wooyoung yelled "How do you know him!? Huh!?" This time San looked at him equally surprised "You know him too" He smiled a little "YES OF COURSE I DO , HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW SOMEONE THIS GORGEOUS" "Huh" Hongjoong said getting up from the sofa "I'd like to know someone this gorgeous" he passed the phone to Hongjoong who sat back down with Yeosang peeping at the phone over his shoulder

"Oh- Oh Wow he is Gorgeous" Hongjoong said looking at the picture "Huh he is" Yeosang remarked looking at the phone Wooyoung grabbed San to the sofa pushing him down "SPILL NOW" He said eagerly "Well I met him at theatre while bringing in some costumes and he asked me if he could have the white jacket with gold details all over it I didn't think much of it and said sure and he asked for my name and then yeah we talk Everytime I go to theatre he told me the Jacket was literally God sent because he used it to do an asmr videos as a Pri- "THE PRINCE ASMR!? YOU GAVE HIM THAT JACKET SANNIE MY HERO I'M GONNA SCREAM" Wooyoung cut in actually screaming "Okay okay what's so special about the jacket?" Yeosang said "NOOOOOO IT'S NOT THE JACKET IT'S HIM" Yeosang kinda had enough but luckily his phone dinged showing a message "whose that " Hongjoong asked "Jongho asked if I could tutor him today so I'll see you guys later" He said in a monotone voice "Oh Tell him I said Hi" San said "I'm sure you can tell him later" Yeosang snapped picking up his keys and leaving "Have fun I'll see you at home " Wooyoung said, Hongjoong and San shared a look of concern knowing Yeosang may have gotten little jealous but hoped it wasn't too much to set the boy off because Lord knows an angry Yeosang is basically a death sentence. They traded the situation lightly with Wooyoung letting him explain how he knew Seonghwa "I watch a lot of his Asmr videos when I study and I swear if his looks weren't enough to make me subscribe his voice was just the cherry on top" Wooyoung swooned basically "SO CAN I MEET HIM??? OR IS THAT LIKE ILLEGAL?" he continued screaming at San again "H-huh" this caught San very off guard, sure he brought the group to theatre every now and then when he had to bring stuff in but this time it had intention and it was Wooyoungs intentions which should basically be considered illegal but San's brain and mouth sadly weren't on the same page "No I mean it's not illegal , he's very chill so I think he wouldn't mind saying hello bu- "SO THAT MEANS YOU CAN TAKE ME TODAY TO SAY HI!?" Wooyoung cut him off "Uhhhhhhh" San's brain shut off and Wooyoung wasn't helping "I GUESS THAT'S A YES" he yelled "FUCK NO" This surprised both of them as Hongjoong screamed now " Oh uh uh I just remembered I actually have an a-accessory to make f-for class huh I g-guess I should go look for s-something to make huh?? Sannie you wanna help mee???? Hongjoong basically rapped ,though the stuttered bits made Wooyoung think of Namjoon's part in Ddaeng, He watched as Hongjoong dragged San away not even protesting because he just thought since last time he got to pick the item Hongjoong had to reform ,it's San's turn now, he just sat there where with a pleasant hum to himself knowing that he was gonna meet Seonghwa!!!

"San you idiot why didn't you say no!?" Hongjoong whisper shouted at him while digging in his closests bottom shelf "he just said so fucking much I couldn't process what was happening" San Whisper shouted back while fake looking for something "Well you better find a way to explain that to Yeosang because he already looked a little jealous" Hongjoong said while eyeing something reaching to grab it "arrgggghhhh I know Hyung hopefully Jongho's plan works though to get his mind off things " "w-what plan I thought he wanted Sangie to tutor him? " Hongjoong asked standing up holding something "Well yes but he also wanted to ask Yeosang to be the photographer for one their up coming projects it's a bit of a big scale actually and he knows for a fact if Yeosang takes pictures it'll help with bridging to photography because one of the lecturers will be there,well if he decides he wants to actually take the course that is" "Wow that's really sweet of him" Hongjoong remarked "Yeah actually Wooyoung asked Jongho if he could help because he was telling us about the project at the gym" San added "Gosh sometimes I wonder if Wooyoung likes Him back because his always pushing" Hongjoong said "But also" he continued smacking San on the head with a denim glove he found "Ow what was that for !?" San whined "Doesn't that mean Yeosang is going to theatre and is probably gonna stay there for a while!? And you're gonna take Mister thirst over there too later!!" "Fuck" San said rubbing his head "Fuck indeed Sannie and thank for helping find this glove I think I'll use it " Hongjoong said walking towards the door"w-wait you actually had a project!?" San said still rubbing his head following him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had love shot stuck in my head the entire day and I needed to put it in here or I would've failed as a human being


	6. Shhhhh

Mingi Woke up from his nap on the couch with Seonghwa he sleepily checked the time it was already 3 in the afternoon "huh I guess all that sleep finally caught up to me" he thought, getting up checking his Instagram to see Seonghwa had posted a picture of himself with his hair and Mingi just smiled liking the picture walking to his room before Seonghwa came out of the kitchen "looking like an absolute snacc Hyung" Mingi said waving his phone showing Seonghwas picture on it "Thanks Min" he chuckled walking towards to Mingi's room sitting on his bed as Mingi stood looking at the set up , Seonghwa had actually let Mingi stay in his Asmr recording room it was a simple bed but had his camera and his 3 Dio mic on a table with his ear phones on the side by a Window with the blinds closed against the wall was a little screen with clips attached to it that he could manually set up and next to that were sheets of beautiful fabrics from simple shades of blue, purple and black to extravagant shade of gold and even holographic, Mingi figured this is how he did all his back drops but seeing it in person was very enlightening ,the room it self just a soft vibe, extremely cosy and calming it just screamed Seonghwa and that just made Mingi think about how he hadn't been in Korea for over a year and it actually made him feel a little out of place and he genuinely didn't expect to feel like that , Seonghwa seemed to know what he was thinking and spoke up "It's weird being home after so long huh?" He asked Mingi looking at him from the bed , "Yeah I thought it would be fine since I'm used to traveling alot ,but honestly staying in America for so long and only visiting home twice a year was a little hard at first but then since I stayed the whole of last year, coming home makes me feel like I just missed out on so much" Mingi said Scratching the back of his neck "Huh well why don't you go take a shower and after that we go get yourself reacquainted the place" Seonghwa said getting up to leave the room "Huh what's your plan hyung" Mingi copied Seonghwa's tone "nothing too extreme now go ,there's towels in the bottom cupboard by the sink" He shooed Mingi making a little hand gesture Mingi didn't say anything and walked to the Bathroom, grabbing his towel turning to the shower and then staring at the knobs blankly "well this is awkward" Mingi said as he tried to adjust the heat but all he got was cold water splashing his T-shirt "Argh fuck it , Hyuuuunnnnnggggg your shower hates me" He yelled, Seonghwa came in giggling a little "Shit I forgot, move Min" he said as he stepped to the shower quickly adjusting the temperature "The cold water is a bit overpowered so what you do is you open it very little and then open the hot water a lot and it'll settle" He said getting his T-shirt wet as well ,Mingi didn't miss the opportunity to tease him smiling at Seonghwa till it got his attention he raised both his eyebrows and looked at the shower making Seonghwa burst out laughing with his, am I laughing or am I in pain face? "God Mingi why are you like this" he said quickly heading for the door and shutting it, Mingi just laughed, stepping into the shower after undressing ,it's too fun making Seonghwa flustered he thought ,ever since that one time they were talking and Mingi stared at him until Seonghwa got shy and told him to stop Looking at him so _endearingly_ he was so amused by it that he kept teasing Seonghwa and hasn't stopped ever since, after reminiscing on that little memory Mingi closed the taps and exited the shower grabbing his towel and walking to his room, unpacking some clothes to get dressed he settled on a simple burgundy red dress shirt with a zipper in the front untucked with black skinny jeans and rounded glasses stepping out he saw Seonghwa waiting for him in the lounge wearing an oversize white button sweater with a V neck and a little cherry patch on the left side and simple beige jeans that coupled with his rainbow hair he looked absolutely adorable and that made Mingi giggle "Why are you the softest thing on this planet Hyung?" "Why are you the sexiest thing on this planet Min?" Seonghwa smiled back "Oh did I mention San's coming to drop off some stuff so you'll get to meet him earlier than expected which I think will be interesting" Seonghwa said picking up his keys waiting for Mingi to step out the door locking up and following him to the car.

  
Yeosang sat in a room backstage of the theater at a table with Jongho sticky notes and work books decorated the table Yeosang was just about done explaining Kinematics and getting up to grab a drink   
"Hyung?" Jongho asked "what's up Jongie? Need anything else" Yeosang asked "actually a favor, only if you can help though Hyung" "Hmm what's up" Yeosang asked pulling his chair back and sitting down again "Well We're having an event and I was wondering if maybe you could photograph the behind the scenes for our theatre ,that's all ,if you don't wanna I can ask the photography teacher if they're okay doing it alone" Jongho said slightly trying to bait Yeosang "the photography teacher?" **Hook.** "They said they'd do it but having extra hands would be nice since their class already has an assignment" Jongho continued "Oh that's kinda sad if they'd do it alone"Yeosang said thinking about it **Line.** "Yeah and I know you're good a photography or well assume you are since you have a really nice camera at your drom room and your Instagram pictures are really pretty Soooo would you be interested?" Jongho finished "Uh actually when is it??" Yeosang asked **Sink.** "Oh it's actually thi- "It's this Friday would you be free? We'd really appreciate it" Jongho was suddenly cut off by a slightly deep voice coming from the door Yeosang turned around to see two tall men standing by the door, the taller one with slightly dark blonde hair and the other with RAINBOW HAIR!? Yeosang's mind stopped dead in its tracks"Oh H-Hi Hyung" Jongho stuttered Yeosang quickly made a mental note of that because Jongho isn't easily flustered and his actions kinda reminded him of himself, but back to the important thoughts _Why today of all fucking days why God why !?"_ Uhhh I think I'm free I just need to check with my rooma- "SANNNNNNNIE SERIOUSLY HOW DO YOU NOT WANNA TAKE SOME OF THESE THINGS FOR YOURSELF!? _Oh fuck off there is no God_ Yeosang thought closing his eyes cursing himself.

  
Mingi Ears almost fell off by how loud the persons voice was but he still payed attention to the pretty blonde in front of him sitting on the chair with another very cute red head , Mingi would be lying to himself if he didn't think the blonde was so pretty his features almost looked like they were sculpture-like but aside from his god tier looks he immediately saw how the blondes face fell as he closed his eyes in annoyance "Oh you probably know who that is huh" Mingi thought out loud "Yah, don't be rude!!" Seonghwa smacked him in the chest Mingi and Seonghwa both missed Yeosang cocking his eyebrow "Oh I'm sorry you just looked like you recognized that voice" Mingi said quickly "Unfortunately you're correct" the blonde said "I'm Yeosang by the way nice to meet you" he said in a calm voice "I'm Mingi nice to meet you too" he greeted back "it's a pleasure to meet you Yeosang I'm Seonghwa" He waves turning to Mingi "Min that young man over there is Jongho" he continued Jongho lifted his hand in greeting "Hello nice to meet" "You as well ,wow you're decked man" Mingi added "Oh Thank you" Jongho smiled a sweet gummy smile "you're welcome" Mingi said smiling back "So will you be helping us on Friday?" Seonghwa asked Yeosang" well I need to check with my roommate first because he may need me to drive him to dance practice that day" Yeosang said standing up "Oh well please let us know what happens when you have time" Seonghwa says watching the man get up "you don't have to wait that long again unfortunately" Yeosang said walking out the room into a little hallway, this got Mingi curious as he turned to Yeosang's direction watching him walk down the hall before immediately seeing the blonde almost get speared into the ground by an unknown force of yellow and black before Mingi had time to process what happened he heard the voice again but this time slightly softer "SAANNNGGGIEEE YOU'RE STILL HERE YAAAAAY" Mingi now identified that the voice belonged to _the force_ , Looking at them it was another guy with dark hair wearing a half yellow and half black jacket holding onto Yeosang, again Looking at the blonde again he could see the same visible annoyance on his face "Ahhhh so this is the roommate" Mingi thought aloud again standing in the hallway looking at the two gaining another smack on his back from Seonghwa "Yah Min again!?" He shouted "Sorry sorry Hi I'm - "OH MY GOD MINGI!?" the dark haired guy gasped "Oh wow yes Hello" Mingi laughed "Do I know you" he asked" "Uhhhhhhh Well You do-" The dark haired guy was cut off by Yeosang "Don't you don't know him but he knows you" The blonde said Very calmly "Oh that makes sense" Mingi said "Haha yeah I'm Wooyoung nice to meet you" the dark haired guy said "Nice to meet you too Wooyoung" he saw him turn to Yeosang smiling at him "So you're finally here this is exciting" Wooyoung said "Oh you knew I was coming?" Mingi asked "well yeah of course I did "Wooyoung smiled then realizing how he sounded "N-not in a weird way!!!! we just have a mutual friend" Wooyoung finished "Oh who's that" This time Seonghwa asked finally coming out from behind Mingi slightly holding his arm This made Wooyoung audibly squeak before he turned around grabbing Yeosang with him to go into the main theatre "wait wait we'll be back" he said running away Yeosang gave them an apologetic look while being pulled away.

  
San just finished putting the box of props down next to the box of clothing that Wooyoung had dumped on him when he went to look for Yeosang to see if Jongho had asked him about the photography "I mean I get it it's exciting but damn Wooyoung what the heck" he cursed out loud "SANNNNNNNIE COME WITH ME" San had no time to react as he was suddenly grabbed by Wooyoung he looked at Yeosang who looked absolutely done with this "so what happened??" San asked Yeosang "Oh you'll see" Yeosang replied slightly smiling at him now San was taken back to the backstage room to see Jongho sitting at the table talking with Someone with Rainbow hair San almost screamed but thankfully he didn't "Hi Hyung ,I brought the stuff" San smiled with his dimples showing as usual Seonghwa turned around looking at San "Oh Hi Sannie, I'll go look at the stuff you brought, in a bit but you guys come sit here I want to show you something" he smiled, his little sweater pawed hands signalling them to the extra chairs that have suddenly appeared Yeosang noticed "So you mentioned your name is Wooyoung" Seonghwa said as they took a seats backs facing the door while he took his phone out of his pocket "yeeessssssss that's mee" Wooyoung said excitedly "I love your videos and your hair looks so beautiful" he continued "Aw thank you" he said smiling at Wooyoung "Hmm this is going to sound odd but, by any chance is your handle on Instagram @Woo . Young??? Is this you" he said Showing him his phone Wooyoung's eyes almost Burst out of his sockets "y-yes oh my god yes why??????" "Well I was looking at a few comments and I came across yours about a very interesting idea for an asmr and the odds of actually meeting you are really crazy but since it is you I wanted to let you know when I do record that video I'm going to credit you" Seonghwa said with a smile on his face "OH MA- " Yeosang and San reacted quickly while Jongho covered his ears "Wooyoung please please for the love of God don't scream anymore" Yeosang said as San covered his mouth "Seonghwa just laughed until he saw Mingi at the door holding a bunch of different soda's in his big hands , picking his head up "Oh Sannie could you help my friend carry in those drinks he's behind you" he said with a playful tone "Oh Sure Hyung" San Got up turning around to see Mingi Holding Cans of soda with a big freaking smile on his face as he saw San stand there in utter shock "Hi San" is all he said and this time San screamed slightly and then started laughing "what in the freaking fuck is this!?" He composed himself a little walking to Mingi helping him with the drinks putting them on the table before Mingi pulled him in for a hug , "oh my god I can't believe this" He said hugging Mingi back, this time Wooyoung giggled while Jongho Seonghwa and Yeosang smiled holding their drinks "what are the odds I'd run into you today huh???" Mingi said releasing San "I don't know but this is insane" they all sat together and chatted about how they know each other establishing that Seonghwa and Mingi met _twice~_ before this and how Yeosang tutored Jongho but this was his first time actually tutoring him at the theatre "Oh thats why I haven't seen you here before with Jongho" Seonghwa said "Yeah Hyung"Jongho said softly "do you two know each other well?" San asked looking at Jongho "well he's with me a lot now as an understudy" Seonghwa said softly patting his red hair "His voice is amazing" "ahhh Thank You Hyung" he blushed slightly they kept talking for a good while until Seonghwa got up from next to Jongho picking his empty can before going to Mingi and picking up his empty can as well , Mingi being a usual flirt he is. brought his face closer to Seonghwa as he bent down to reach his Can the others froze watching the interaction while Seonghwa gave Mingi an annoyed look then walking away to the trash throwing the Cans away and coming back giving Mingi around smack on the shoulder and Mingi Just smiled , Their attention got diverted When Jongho Got up "Sorry Hyungs it was so nice seeing you and meeting you Mingi but I have to go now it's kinda late" he said picking up his bag and leaving "I'll see you guys " he said waving "Aww Jongie see you, travel safe okay" Wooyoung said waving at him "if you still don't understand anything though text me" Yeosang added as they waved back at him "Actually it is kinda late" Yeosang added checking the time "it's freaking 5 already what the heck" he said "Oh" Seonghwa said getting up looking at Mingi "Actually Yeosang thanks for letting us know, Min And I need to be somewhere, but it was really nice meeting all of you and I hope to see you on Friday" he said slightly tugging at Mingi "Yah, wait before we go, San could you please give me your number now that we've met" Mingi said giving his phone to San "Oh sure " he said quickly typing in his number saving his name "I'll see you soon" Mingi winked "Bye guys" he said this time grabbing Seonghwa's hand ,the older didn't even move like he was so used to it , but that action didn't go unnoticed by any of the 3 while they waved saying goodbye as the 2 left the room. 

Yeosang put his hand out knowing Wooyoung was about to scream he looked at the 2 with a finger on his lips waiting until the heard the entrance finally close before Wooyoung let out the loudest scream ever "YOU GUYS THEY'RE DATING OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" he squealed "They're so cute" San Whispered Yeosang just sat there contemplating "I mean they could just be close" he thought out loud " that is true, but he held his hand!!!!! and their outfits they're literally the opposite sides of gay!!! "Wooyoung protested "So? We hold hands and they did say they were going somewhere" San said "okay facts we do hold hands, but just let me fan boy" he whined "but but but but you know he did post for pride month today so maybe this his how he's announcing they're together? Or is that too far of a reach" San thought aloud this time "Eeeeeeeeeeeee that's really cute though" Wooyoung said putting his hand together "okay okay for now though" Wooyoung said turning to Yeosang "what did he mean he'll see you on Friday Sangie" He questioned "Oh uh actually Jongho asked me for a favor to take pictures for an event and I said I'd do it...If you can wait at campus and go with San to dance instead of coming home with me" Yeosang said "OHHHHH OF COURSE YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY DO THIS" Wooyoung smiled "Oh that's really cool Sangie" San said getting up "well until we figure out the mystery of whether or not Mingi and Seonghwa hyung are dating-" "man I really hope they are, I mean can you imagine not dating a Prince like Seonghwa I'd cry" Wooyoung interjected making Yeosang stiffen "ANYWAY" San cut in again "Do we tell Hyung" he asked "actually about that" Yeosang thought aloud "Mingi didn't recognize Wooyoung at all So I don't think he'll recognize Hyung so what do we do about that" "Yeah he didn't react when I said my name and I'm kinda glad Sangie stopped me from saying anything" Wooyoung said standing up as well throwing his can away "But if I'm being honest I don't want Hyung to meet him" Wooyoung said "Why?" San and Yeosang asked "Well after seeing Mingi and how he's super nice and cute and stuff I don't think that'll really help Hyungs mindset ,Like seeing Mingi be a sweetheart what if he suddenly remind himself he was mean to him again and then he starts to panic again" He finished off "Yeah..." Yeosang agreed hearing Hongjoongs scream playing in his head again "Mingi is really cool but I don't want anything else to happen to Hyung, I'm not blaming the guy at all ,he doesn't even know we know Joongie Hyung but, I feel we should keep it that way for now and just slowly try and convince Hyung not to meet Mingi" Yeosang's voice was firm like he wasn't asking for a second opinion on the matter "O-okay yeah then for now we keep it between us" San said Wooyoung nodded His head in agreement "anyways let's get home I'm beat " Wooyoung said standing up and stretching "from what??? Carrying boxes?? Because I did that and you left me you moron" San said very annoyed "Ahhhh I know I couldn't help it" Wooyoung whined "Um San could you take Wooyoung home I need to go do some stuff quickly" Yeosang asked "Oh sure Sangie" San didn't want to question it, he saw how Yeosang reacted to their conversations with Seonghwa and Mingi and how Wooyoung was so hooked into every word Seonghwa said , he just hoped it didn't hurt Yeosang's feelings badly and he'll not have it affect him too much "Wooyoung let's go" San said pulling him before he questioned Anything "Wha- what okay see you at home Sangie" Wooyoung shouted being dragged off "Yeah" Yeosang said in a flat tone.

**"Shhhhh"**

was created by Wooyoung🌹

Wooyoung🌹

I'm in the car with Sannie

But I just made this group chat to if we need to talk about anything concerning Hyung

Anyways wherever you are Sangie have fun don't come home too late pls

⁰⁵:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

Yeosang read the messages from his notification panel as he sat by his steering wheel, He just shoved his phone into his pocket and got out of the vehicle


	7. Existential crisis high

Hongjoong sat in his dorm for a while working on a few soundtracks before he got up and walked to his bedroom he'd been working on them on and off since San and Wooyoung left the other day and felt like he definitely deserved a break , he decided to unwind by dressing up and visiting one of his late classes he didn't need to go there but he decided on it anyway , they do nothing at all in those classes besides maybe help each other out with outfit, sketches or just to hang out which is what Hongjoong wanted to do that and he was itching to show off his hair and take out some pictures because the room set up had some bomb lighting and he wanted to take advantage of that so he decided to change clothes going for an over size white dress shirt unbuttoned off his shoulders on top of a dark grey shirt with white tie dye on it with denim jeans and sneaker, he finished the look with a pair of glasses , he looked in the mirror with a look of satisfaction he indeed looked like a 5 course meal and he he wanted to show it, to just boost Confidence after his troubling weekend he left his bedroom and headed out the dorm making sure he locks the door this time.

🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

Woo👁️👄👁️  
 **@Joongie** where are you ????   
Sannie and I have stories!!!

⁵:⁵³ᵖᵐ

Sannie🌻   
Yeah Hyung we're outside if you can't hear us

⁵:⁵³ᵖᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Man I wonder where he is   
**@Sangie** 🐣   
Do you know where Hyung may be?

⁵:⁵⁴ᵖᵐ

Sangie🐣  
What ? No haven't seen him and maybe he's just busy 

⁵:⁵⁴ᵖᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️   
Aww man well there's goes that  
Maybe we should wait   
Hyung I hope gou know we wiated fkr you

⁵:⁵⁹ᵖᵐ

Sangie🐣   
Wooyoung for the love of God could you stop chatting in the group you're making my phone buzz like crazy and im in class 

⁵:⁵⁹ᵖᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Oh uh sorry Sangie

⁶:⁰⁰ᵖᵐ

Sangie🐣   
Whatever just stop 

⁶:⁰⁰ᵖᵐ

  
San looked at the messages In the group chat while walking down stairs to Yeosang's and Wooyoungs dorm he looked at Wooyoung looking a little sad ,he knew this was bad really bad, Yeosang gets irritated by Wooyoung but never snaps at him ,he needed to see him without Wooyoung but that's kinda impossible he hoped Hongjoong would see the messages and try and help out but he didn't want to put a damper on his Hyung, while he was deep in thought his phone buzzed again as he walked into the room

**Massage from +82 1853 XXXX**  


Hi it's Mingi 👋🏻  
Sorry I didn't message you   
As soon as I saved your number  
I got a little busy

⁶:⁰⁰ᵖᵐ

Oh Hi Hyung?   
Is it okay if I   
call you Hyung

⁶:⁰⁰ᵖᵐ

**Saved as Mingi Hyung💫**

Well actually when's your birthday  
Mines August 9 

⁶:⁰⁰ᵖᵐ

Oh I know that lol   
but I actually never   
paid attention to   
what year I just   
know it's close to   
Mines which is 10   
July 1999

⁶:⁰²ᵖᵐ

  
Oh shit   
Well I think I should be calling you Hyung then 😂😂😂😂😂

⁶:⁰²ᵖᵐ

No way you're   
kidding me !?   
You're a 99' liner   
too!? Oh my God

⁶:⁰²ᵖᵐ

  
  
Yesss lmao  
You're older than me that's   
Wild 😂😂 so should I call you Hyung??

⁶:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

Noooo God Noo it's   
cool😂😂

⁶:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

✏️ **Changed to Mingi 💫**

  
Alright😂   
So I've just gotten my   
Schedule for my manager  
Sadly even while I'm on break I still have a few things to do but really I can't pass them up for the content✨✨  
But Mostly the schedule is kinda centralized on the places you suggested So you can pick the order of which places we hit first If you want to 

⁶:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

Lol Oh sure ,no   
pressure at all or   
anything huh?

⁶:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Oh no my manager will  
Have my head if you don't pick right now 

⁶:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Wait what   
seoriely!? Wiar I   
need ro see whst I   
suggested

⁶:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Oh My God Noo  
I was teasing!!  
I'm so sorry I scared you 

⁶:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Dude!? What the   
heck i almost   
died

⁶:¹⁰ᵖᵐ

  
Ahhhhh I'm sorry are you mad? ,I can make it up to you ,you wann grab dinner??

⁶:¹⁰ᵖᵐ

Oh my god no   
I was teasing   
back I'm not   
mad I promise!

⁶:¹⁰ᵖᵐ  


  
Ahhh touché   
But dinner still stands   
We can even work on the schedule  
Together

⁶:¹⁰ᵖᵐ

Oh wow actually   
Wait I need to just do   
something and I'll let   
you know

⁶:¹⁰ᵖᵐ

  
Alrighty

⁶:¹⁰ᵖᵐ

  
San put his phone in his pocket picking his head up holding back a smile he turned to Wooyoung in such a painstakingly slow movement ,until he looked at him and broke out in the most maniacal grin Wooyoung had ever seen in his life "San if you're gonna murder me please let me at least tell Yeosang where my recipe for space muffins are and then you can get it over with" Wooyoung said backing away "Wooyoung......." San muttered "San......" Wooyoung Whispered "Wooyoung......" He said again "San......." Wooyoung repeated "Woo........." He whispered getting closer to Wooyoung "San......?" Wooyoung gulped "cross??" He squeaked closing his eyes as San grabbed his shoulders "WooyoungMingiIsTreatingMeToDinnerWhatDoIDo?" Wooyoung let out a breath of relief "Oh My God you scared the ever loving fuck out of me just go with him what the heck that's so cool!!! He shouted "how the fuck did you understand that " San said shocked "I literally talk 100kms per hour when I'm excited you're nothing compared to me weakling " Wooyoung laughed "Reply to him and let's get you calmed down in the meanwhile, tell him you're free at like 7 or something cause I feel like it's gonna take a while to let your blood circulate properly again look at you!!! you're as red as Jongho's hair" Wooyoung said checking the time "okay okay 7" San repeated taking his phone out again and sending Mingi a message "okay " San smiled at Wooyoung his eyes getting bigger "Oh my god fine I'll help you look for clothes let's go " San just smiled dragging Wooyoung to his car.

San was nervous if he was being honest  
Though nervous was an understatement he was losing his mind waiting outside a restaurant for Mingi to arrive he looked around for the taller man knowing he won't be hard to miss but still didn't see him , San was about to assume the worst turning around to get his phone from his back pocket to check if Mingi maybe cancelled last minute or something "HI IM LATE IM SORRY I GOT A LITTLE LOST" San let out a squeak as Mingi appeared seemingly out of nowhere like Seriously how does a guy this tall not stick out ??? "Oh oh Hi Oh my god you scared me San spoke up "sorry I seem to have a habit of doing that lately" Mingi said while scratching his neck "Well shall we?" San said smiling "Of course" Mingi said smiling back , they walk in Mingi following San as he observed the place, it's a bit of a fancy yet really minimal style restaurant which seemed to have the running theme of soft purple and white blue lights he observed as the tables were glass, see through and stained in colours of purple or lavender he guessed the place was beautiful, but didn't make you feel as if you're not up to par with its style ,at the far end but almost at the centre of the restaurant there was a beautiful neon sign on the wall "Aurora" Mingi read it aloud "San smiled "yeah this place is called Aurora it's a bit of a restaurant but much more chill" he said walking further in for Mingi to see the rest of the place , true to sans words it was a lot more chill passing the tables there were a dip in the groud where a whole seating arrangement was made it almost looked like a lounge set the couches surrounded a big table for about 10 people to sit at "wow I wonder why people haven't thought of this before in a restaurant it's beautiful" Mingi said taking his seat by a table "ohhh these are some comfy seats" he said sitting down "I know right!?" San said smiling taking his seat as well "So what are you up for?" Mingi asked "well I'm not sure " San said fiddling with his thumbs "Yah, I'm not gonna bite" Mingi said softly causing San to giggle his dimples showing "Huh Hwa was right , you have such cute dimples" this made San slightly blush "Thank you" he mumbled "Okay how about we go for some Samgyupsal, the meat practically melts in your mouth after you cook it" San said "Sounds great" Mingi agrees ,San Calls the waiter who then brings over a portable grill setting it up on the table and leaving for a moment, after a while another waiter accompanies them with platters of freshly cut meat and Vegetables, Mingi than asks the waiter for their special which was a granadilla and cherry Smoothie Jug which San and him could split having a lot to share they got to working pulling up their sleeves and cooking the food they worked a pretty good system San tending to the meat and Mingi the vegetables and adding sauces setting it on the platters again ,once the waiter noticed they were done they took the stove Away and came back with extra plates just in case they needed it as they began to dig in ,Mingi took a piece of meat into his mouth with San watching him in anticipation ,chewing it slightly until his eyes grew wide "Yah it Really does melt in your mouth wow" he said with his mouth full, San let out a giggle also stuffing his mouth "I told you" he said copying Mingi who laughed at his antics, the two took their time getting through the meal talking about their lives mostly San's, since Mingi knew he probably knew a lot about him already "So what I'm curious about is how do you always have stuff to donate to the theatre?? Hwa said you come by like every second week or So" Mingi asked pouring himself and San a cup of the smoothie taking a sip ,San explained "Well I have a part time job a clothing store In the holidays, it's pretty new but business is good and they have a really huge range of different types of clothes, but a lot of the stuff get left over on the shelf for a while because they'd get new stock ,but then sometimes the old stock is still left around, So my manager right, she ended up in a bit of a bind until one day Jongho told me he actually bought a jacket from our store to use for one of their musicals because the theatre Couldn't afford to buy everyone clothes ,apparently some shady shit went down with their supplier, so I spoke to my manager about it and asked if we could donate left over stock instead and 5 months later here I am" San finished off taking another sip of his Smoothie "Wow that is impressive" Mingi said also sipping his Smoothie "I wouldn't say impressive but I really like it and sometimes I get to watch Seonghwa Hyung and Jongho preform and it's so cool" San sips "So why didn't you take theatre?" Mingi quizzed "Ahhh I love performance but not the way those 2 do it, I wouldn't have the skill to pull off those outfits or start singing on the spot especially after seeing Jongho sing he's insane, it's kinda intimidating" , "But.." Mingi said quirking an eyebrow "But I do love performance in terms of dancing I'm actually trying to major in it, So I can study it further abroad" San said with a proud look on his face "That's amazing, I actually know someone who has his own studio in America" Mingi said "I think you know that already though " Mingi teased as he poures some more of the Smoothie, seeing San's head pop up "you mean Jeong Yunho?" Mingi smiled "Correct he's my best friend" "But the dumbass hasn't come back yet" Mingi added making San snort , "I feel weird to keep saying I know, but I know , because he dropped a teaser for a new dance video and routine and I'm excited to learn it" He said "Huh I wonder if he'd like to see you preform it once it's out" Mingi said smiling finishing his drink "This is some really good Smoothie" he commented looking at the now almost empty jug San just sat there in shock "You mean that!?" "Yeah the Smoothie is amazing" Mingi said "No no, I mean about Yun- "I'm kidding of course I mean it, he's always enjoys how people do his routines ,I'm sure he'd like to see yours, if he ever gets his bitch ass back here" Mingi added with an annoyed tone at the end , He got up for a second before looking at San again "where's the bathroom I may have had too much smoothie" he said ,San turned around a pointed behind him "Just down there to the left you can't miss it" "okay I'll be right back" he nodded walking in that direction as San pulled out his phone to look at in the meantime

  
🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

Thotyoung🍑  
You guys I may have stressed cooked  
Our entire months groceries  
What do I dooooo😭

⁷﹕²⁵ᵖᵐ

MiniHyung💙  
Shit Woo why'd you do that you know Sangie's gonna get upset 

⁷﹕²⁵ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
😭😭I knowe I wanted to cook something for us when he got back but I got worried he wouldn't like it so I made sokething els and then I thought he wouldn't like that either and now I want to die

⁷﹕²⁵ᵖᵐ

  
How can you think Sangie won't like your cooking it's your cooking!! He loves it And you of all people know what he likes to eat you dumbass!!! What happened to you !?

⁷﹕²⁵ᵖᵐ

  
MiniHyung💙  
That is true but Woo don't panic how about I come help you out with groceries

⁷﹕²⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Thotyoung🍑  
Hyuuuunnnnnggggg😭😭😭😭😭😭  
Precious😭 you're precious I want to squish your precious face 

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

  
Seriously hyung you're too kind you should let him suffer sometimes he needs to know tje hardships of life✨

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
Sannie Shut up I'm already wallowing ij my guilt and shame

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

MiniHyung💙  
lol calm down Woo

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
I will if you let me squish👀👀

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

MiniHyung💙  
Under normal circumstances of course but I have make up on now I don't want you to mess your hands

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
HYUNG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING OUT WITHOUT MW!? 

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

Whyyyy First San now you!?When you did you all suddenly get lives??

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

Wooyoung you fucking idiot 

⁷﹕²⁶ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
 **{Message deleted}**

**{Message deleted}**

Thotyoung🍑

Hyungie let's see how you look with the blue hair being all dressed up👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

⁷﹕²⁸ᵖᵐ

  
MiniHyung💙  
Noooo I didn't go out I jist went for a late class for fun   
  


Here you go

⁷﹕²⁸ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
HOLY SHIT HYUNG YOU LOOK LIKE A WHOLE FUCKING MEAL  
PLS STEP ON ME AND KILL ME BEFORE YEOSANG GETS HOME ID DIE WITHOUT ANY REGRETS 

⁷﹕²⁸ᵖᵐ

MiniHyung💙  
ALAOWOOWOSPQPWPW STOP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE COMPLIMENTS

⁷﹕²⁸ᵖᵐ

San gasped out loud as he was about to follow Wooyoung in complimenting his Hyung just typing out the word Joongie  
"OH WOW HE'S REALLY PRETTY IS HE A MODEL?" Mingi's Voice Boomed from behind him "Oh My God" San jumped "I really need to stop doing" Mingi said "I was going to say I was back but then you gasped and I got worried and then I saw you open that picture" Mingi continued taking his seat again Sans mind was reeling with thoughts, he didn't pay attention to anything Mingi was saying he was so scared that he may have recognised Hongjoong he just zoned out thinking how to play it cool "San.... San..SANNIE" Mingi said waving a hand in front of San "Oh oh Joongie Hyung" _**fuck fucking fuckity fuck fuck** _once again San's thoughts and his mouth just weren't on the same page "Ohhhhh so you have a lot of model friends I see " Mingi teased "No no he's not a model but he does do fashion" **_WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING STOPPPPP "_** Oh wow is he still studying?" "Yeah this is his last year" **_Oh my god San just go throw yourself in front of a bus now please_** "well I hope he succeeds he's got a lot of style and that hair is like the cherry on top" Mingi said "Yeah me too.." San said "Well do you want to plan some stuff now" Mingi continued " uh yeah sure we can do that " San let out a Little breath and started planning a few dates with Mingi and Mingi phone checking with is manager if they can go ahead with it after they were done they started to leave saying their goodbyes "So I'll see you soon" Mingi winked giving him a short hug before they San returned it "yeah I'll see you ,drive safely and don't get lost" he teased as Mingi walked away "I won't, you drive safely as well" he waved walking to his car and driving off San made his way to his car getting in and buckling up before opening his phone 

  
**Shhhh**

Guys this is bsd tjus is so bad you guys

⁷﹕⁴⁰ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑

What happened???

⁷﹕⁴⁰ᵖᵐ

It's Mingi!;;;

⁷﹕⁴⁰ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑

He didn't like the food?

⁷﹕⁴⁰ᵖᵐ

No nono I 

He saw Hyungs picture on the group chat

He asked who it was And I slipped up

⁷﹕⁴⁰ᵖᵐ

HetDeath💀

Oh my god what did you say !?

⁷﹕⁴⁰ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑

SANGIE😭😭😭

Come home I miss you

⁷﹕⁴⁰ᵖᵐ

He asked if Hyung is a model and I said no and then I said his name and then I said he's into fashion and Yeosang please throw me in front of s bus 

⁷﹕⁴¹ᵖᵐ

HetDeath💀  
YOU SAID HIS NAME!?

⁷﹕⁴¹ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
CHOI FUCKING SANN

⁷﹕⁴¹ᵖᵐ

  
OKAY OKAY I SAID   
JOONGIE HYUNG

⁷﹕⁴¹ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑   
Oh well that slightly better because we didn't ever call him that in highschool  
But

⁷﹕⁴¹ᵖᵐ

HetDeath💀  
But You still fucked up San he saw hyungs face!!! 

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
That is true but Sannie did say he asked if hyung is a model so he didn't recognize like me and you Sangie you know he didn't recognize you Hm????? 

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

HetDeath💀  
That's true maybe he just forgot completely which is better for us

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

....but maybe we should just tell Hyung because he's gonna find out sooner or later Mingi and I already set up the days and our break is about to start

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

HetDeath💀  
And you already messed up so I guess all we can do now is try our best with convincing him not to meet Mingi

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
That's harsh Sangie but you're on the right track we should tell him

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

  
Yeah let's do it   
as soon as I get to   
your drom

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
Oh shit okay!!! 

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

HetDeath💀  
I'm almost home Woo

⁷﹕⁴²ᵖᵐ

  
San and Yeosang made it home at the same time , they both headed straight to Hongjoongs dorm room standing there looking at each before knocking on it, "Hyung it's me and Sangie open up" they waited a little till Hongjoong opened up "Hey guys what's up" he said smiling "Uhhhhhhh" San scratched his head "Well hyung " Yeosang spoke "Um well we need to tal- "HYUNG JOIN US FOR DINNER" The 3 look down to see Wooyoung at the bottom of the stairs in a apron looking just as awkward as the other 2, Yeosang and San hurried down the stairs with Hongjoong behind them carrying some groceries , they entered the room and Wooyoung practically jumped on Hongjoong "Hyungggg thank so much I'll repay you I promise" "you can repay me with dinner for now something smells great" Wooyoung wasn't lying when he said he cooked their entire groceries 

He cooked everything from ramen, fried chicken, pork to freaking vegetable soup San skipped eating which made Hongjoong a little shocked but he didn't say anything , once they were done Wooyoung and Yeosang cleaned up and even did the dishes trying to avoid the impending doom that was about to happen, they sat down in the lounge in silence "Alright what did you guys do?" Hongjoong said "Huh" they all asked raising their heads up "you guys are acting so nervous, you really didn't think I'd notice it's like you killed someone and had Wooyoung hide their body in the deep freezer" Yeosang and Wooyoung turned to their freezer and looked at each other "honestly I feel like We'd have better luck with explaining that " Yeosang said softly "Sangie" Wooyoung laughed "okay now you guys what's going on is it bad?" "Okay so- "We met Mingi at the theatre last weekend and I saw him today for dinner and he saw your picture on my phone but he didn't recognize you, but this shit is eating me up because we don't want you to meet him any more Cause we don't ever want to see you have an anxiety attack over what we- I caused" San blurted out "we were gonna tell but we just didn't want you to go through with apologizing to him anymore" Yeosang said "and he didn't recognize either me or Sangie so Its fine,okay Hyung?" Wooyoung added "Hyung?" They looked at Hongjoong expecting him to yell at them but he just sat there taking it all in , "Okay So you thought hiding this from me was a good idea because you're worried I understand that but , you should've told me " Hongjoong said, "I'm not mad ,I swear ,I'm shocked but I also appreciate that you guys would go this far for me ,really ,but if it makes you feel better I won't meet Mingi okay? if it stops you from making extreme decisions like this again I won't" he giggled a little, "you guys are crazy but I love you all okay" Hongjoong said getting up and stretching The 3 just looked at him dumbstruck "Wha- "HYUNG WE DON'T DESERVE YOU REALLY" Wooyoung yelled "Honestly I really thought this was gonna end up with the 4 of us in separate ends of the room yelling at each other or something" Yeosang said "same I expected to actually end up in the deep freezer" San chuckled "So when are you meeting him Again Sannie? "Uhhhh a few days from now" San said shuffling a bit "you have fun okay??? Don't you dare worry about this anymore, just enjoy yourself" Hongjoong said that walking to the door "Thank you for dinner Wooyoung everything was amazing but I'm really really tired from going to classes so I'm gonna go to bed early okay goodnight guys " he said almost walking out "Hyung are you sure " Yeosang asked but regarding the Mingi situation "yes" and he closed the door walking to his room the rest them sat back down on the couch "Whoa well I wasn't expecting that" Wooyoung said "yeah but I hope he's really okay with it" San said "I think he is, but I think something else is on his mind but we should just leave this be for now" Yeosang said "Alright" Wooyoung and San agree.

Hongjoong practically jumped into his bed letting all the information flow through his head almost freaking out, but at the same time understanding why , he was on the floor dry heaving with only Yeosang there to help ,he understood that he scared them, he absolutely understood "but I'm not a goddamn baby" He huffed kicking his feet throwing a mini tantrum "Argh I need to make something" he said getting out of bed and putting his lights on again rummaging through his stuff he looked at the denim glove but he pinned that for a little later but he was in the mood for denim stopping at an old denim wallet " yes you'll do" he said getting his posca pens out and playing some music

He didn't stop there though he had an inkling to do more almost like someone who dyes their hair after an existential crisis ~~hehehe~~ so for the next few days he did exactly that and decided to ride the high of his existential crisis, it started simple with him dressing extra every single day using clothes he reformed more often than just for special occasions, he got a lot more into accessorizing making things you wouldn't wear out all the time but it still looked good, he ended up going for late classes a lot more enjoying his experience the first time , than taking things a little further with getting more piercings, with Hongjoong basically wilding in Wooyoungs words it meant that he wasn't seeing the others for a while besides seeing them die over his Instagram posts, he really did start posting like 50 times in a week, he heard a few stories from San on the group chat hanging out with Mingi and it genuinely made him happy hearing about it and them not making the "situation" a thing anymore, everything was going well and he actually was enjoying himself _wilding_

He felt a little spicy today and decided to go to The Horizon Café alone And another place later , he didn't do that often or at all actually ,but he wasn't doing anything in particular today and no one was available anyway with San and Wooyoung at dance practice and Yeosang who actually took up the photography gig with Jongho and Seonghwa had to develop the pictures he took, So here Hongjoong was sitting in the Café alone even though the café was quiet busy ,with his headphones on, Laptop in front of him making some music while he waited for his order to come, fingers tapping on his mini soundboard "WOW THAT'S A REALLY GOOD SOUNDBOARD I HAVE ONE AT HOME" Hongjoong heard a voice boom through his headphones which were put on a low volume ,His hands went up taking the headphones off "Oh thanks for letting me know actually this is the first time im actually usin- " His words got stuck in his throat when he looked up to see a tall man with dark blonde hair looking at him "Hi" he said "H-hi" Hongjoong stuttered "Oh this is kinda awkward but can I join you this place is really full" The man said "Oh S-sure" Hongjoong gestured go the seat across him "Thanks Man , I'm Mingi by the way" and Hongjoong felt his heart stopping , feeling his nerves actually explode hearing Mingi's voice, Hongjoong didn't know what to do, he wanted to take a fork and stab his hand to see if he was dreaming but he couldn't, so for now he just sat there gathering the courage to say his name "H-hi I'm Hongjoong" he stuttered again "Nice to meet you I really like that hair colour it's so bright" he smiled making Hongjoong want to cry seeing that smile after so many years "Oh Thank you" "So are you working on an album or....?" Mingi questioned "Oh no no it's just for fun " Hongjoong said quickly "Oh can I listen?" "Sure" Hongjoong said passing the headphones to Mingi who put them on excitedly as Hongjoong hit the play button and sat there watching Mingi.... Listen to his music.....how is this not a dream,"Yah this is really really good did you name the track yet?" Mingi said holding the headphones to his ear , "Thank you ,no I haven't named it yet " Hongjoong then saw two plates of the Chocolate coffee cake being brought to the table , one laid on his side the other laid by Mingi , Hongjoong didn't question how they knew Mingi was sitting there I mean it's not that hard to miss such a tall guy "I heard this cake is really good so I had to try it" Mingi said looking at the cake **_Choi_ _San you little shit that's why he's here!!!!!_** Hongjoong thought "Oh Yeah it is" he quickly said , picking up a fork still tempted to stab himself in the hand but choosing not to , eating the cake in silence well as silent as it gets in a full café "So do you sell your tracks??" Mingi asked Making Hongjoong Choke slightly ," _Does this guy make everyone he meets choke?!"_ Hongjoong thought having war flashbacks of San "Ahem Uh No but it is on SoundCloud" Hongjoong said "Oh sooooo if say someone had to use them would you sue??" Mingi asked taking another bite of cake Hongjoong laughed "No if they credit me I wouldn't sue" "Oh thats good to know" Mingi smiled Hongjoong decided to humor Mingi feeling slightly less nervous "Would you by any chance know someone who'd be interested in my tracks?" "As a matter of fact I do" "Who would that be?" "Me" Mingi smiled "I want to use it for my vlogs or maybe even a clothing haul" the only word Hongjoong understood was clothing staring at Mingi almost doe eyed "Okay stay with me a vlog is kinda a compilation of Videos that I record while traveling around and then putting it together in a montage basically......did I explain that well" "Uhhhh I think I got it " Hongjoong said honestly "clothing hauls though" Mingi noticed Hongjoong instantly perk up at those words "are basically where I try a bunch of clothes from different brands and stuff also I kinda critique clothes I use for modeling" now all these words were like music to Hongjoongs ears "Ohhhhhh I'd really really like to see that" He said "I thought you would" he chuckled "So I know this is going to sound like a shameless plug but you can watch my videos If you want to and see if you'd like to associate your music with me" Mingi said "Sure I'll do that" Hongjoong said finishing up his cake "actually if you're going to then can we exchange numbers?" Mingi asked "So you can let me know if you'll work with me or not" he said taking his phone out of his pocket "Huh alright but what if I don't want to work with you?" Hongjoong said taking the phone from Mingi's hand and giving him his own phone in return "then you can just block me or we can be friends, whatever you want" Mingi said taking his phone back when Hongjoong finished and returning the others , ** _we can be friends_** those words rung in Hongjoongs head "Yeah.." Hongjoong felt his phone buzz as an alarm went off "Oh Ohhh I have to go now" Hongjoong said standing up while shutting down his laptop and equipment ,putting it into his bag "Oh well it was nice meeting you" Mingi said still eating his cake "it was nice meeting you too" Hongjoong felt a little heavy saying that waving to Mingi and walking to his car, sitting in it letting our the heaviest sigh ever "what the fuck just happened,I need that distraction right now" he said starting his car seeing Mingi walk out of the café as he drove away "It was nice meeting you again Hongjoong" Mingi said looking at the car leave.


	8. The most eventful the day will get

Mingi got back to Seonghwa's apartment after spending time with San but he wasn't focused on that "Hey Min how'd dinner go with Sannie?" Seonghwa asked "Hey Hyung" Mingi mumbled walking to his room to quickly opening his Laptop looking through folders until he found one , a pretty old file with scans of assignments and pictures he had of his class, making sure the memory of the guy with blue hair stayed fresh in his mind he searched through to find his class photos "What happened Min" Seonghwa said walking in the room Mingi said nothing but picked his hand up signally for Seonghwa to come next to him so Seonghwa went and stood behind Mingi looking at his high school pictures of assignments and mixture of notes, until Mingi stopped finally finding a class photograph Mingi clicked on it zooming into it, dragging the mouse over peoples faces before landing on Hongjoong's face, Mingi's heart dropped as he looked at his face and remembered the picture he just saw on San's phone "Unbelievable this is fucking Unbelievable Hyung look" he said collapsing back into his chair as he asked Seonghwa to look , Seonghwa bent down and looked at the picture of Hongjoong "Uhhhh I'm not sure what I'm seeing but clearly this is upsetting you so what happened" Seonghwa said "It is, cause its him" Mingi said pointing at the picture "an ex?" Seonghwa asked Making Mingi's head shoot up "you know , I'd actually prefer that... No hyung this is the guy that bullied me in high school once" Mingi said with his voice echoing in the room "oh my god Min what!?" Seonghwa said bringimg his hands to his mouth "yeah and to make it worse he's San's friend now" Mingi said getting up from the laptop "what are the odds huh?, The world really is small" he continued "this is crazy what do we do !? Do we ask San????"Seonghwa asked worriedly "No no for now we tell Yunho and take it from there" he says texting Yunho

🌈 **Yunho and The Simps** 🌈

  
**@Yunhoe💞**

where are you I got Shit to tell you

⁷:⁵⁰ᵖᵐ

Yunhoe💞  
I'm here what happened????

⁷:⁵⁰ᵖᵐ

This is going to be so hard to type out but I'm summarizing basically I just came back from dinner with San and his friend texted him a picture of himself while we were at dinner and I saw it accidentally but you're not gonna believe who it is !

⁷:⁵¹ᵖᵐ

Yunhoe💞   
Well tell me then!?

⁷:⁵¹ᵖᵐ

  
It was Hongjoong, that short guy I told you about when we first met

⁷:⁵¹ᵖᵐ

Yunhoe💞  
Ojaow my God  
The bully!? 

⁷:⁵¹ᵖᵐ

Yes the bully from high school I can't believe this shit

⁷:⁵²ᵖᵐ

Yunhoe💞  
t he fuck  
This is insane

⁷:⁵²ᵖᵐ

I'm so glad I'm back we need to do something about this ASAP

⁷:⁵²ᵖᵐ

Wait you're back!?

⁷:⁵²ᵖᵐ

Yunhoe💞   
Yeah I told hyung I wanted to surprise you but fuck that you surprised me instead 

I'll be there in the morning alright we need to ger jnfo on this mf'er

⁷:⁵⁵ᵖᵐ

Okay see you soon

⁷:⁵⁵ᵖᵐ

Mingi typed the last message and threw his phone at the bed "how does a guy like him end up being friends with San? San is such an angel " Mingi sighed , Seonghwa stood in the kitchen for a while making some tea, trying to remember if had ever met this Hongjoong guy, he did remember San having more than the 2 friends he brought along to theatre but that's normal, he really didn't know if he had seen this guy or not, with a frustrated sigh he finished making the tea walking to Mingi and handing him a cup "So ......Min" He started "Yeah Hyung?" Mingi answered as they both sat down on the same couch "What.. what did he do?" Seonghwa asked trying not to accidentally strike a nerve or something "did he like fight with you or..?" He continued "if you're trying to ask me if he ever hit me or anything then No Hyung he didn't " Mingi said sipping the tea "Oh Thank God for that at least" Seonghwa sighed "But he did hurt me" Mingi said putting the cup down and looking at Seonghwa like he was waiting for something, Seonghwa got the idea and put his cup down as well and shifted more onto the couch leaning against the arm rest as Mingi moved closer cuddling on to him "Okay Min go ahead" Seonghwa said patting Mingi's head "When I was in 11th grade, I met him we had the same courses so our school combined the classes to for scheduling we ended up in on big art class , which was nice but also I wasn't the same Mingi as I am now , before I was , I had terrible, terrible social anxiety, and I couldn't work with others well or at all so I often was alone , I didn't mind it though cause I felt better off than being anxious all the time " Mingi felt Seonghwa massage his head now "Yeah go on Min" "around June or So we had to this really important presentation and we had to do it with a partner and he was my partner" Mingi said remembering "he was a nice guy but he was also very straightforward and he seemed like he wanted to do his best for the presentation and kept motivating me to do my best as well and it was nice , so we started working on it, he had a good idea though we had to incorporate how colour fits into our lives and he chose music , we focused on Tone because of how the colour changes registering to someone's voice I honestly thought it was a great idea, I really liked how he thought of it cause one day I was humming and his face just lit up, I felt good actually helping and things went well until with the manual work, painting and making props with him was fun he made me comfortable he made me feel like we built a relationship working on this he felt like my friend ,well until it got time to learn the speech for the presentation and Hyung" Mingi continued taking a deep breath "Hyung , he changed he stopped being nice all of a sudden , he stopped being warm and one day he snapped at me, he said if I didn't learn it'll be all my fault that we fail, and I tried I swear, I did ,and then he snapped at me again and again and again and I didn't know what to do it kept making me scared every time I saw him ,I felt like my insides were going to burst and then I think just one day he lost it, properly this time.....and he finally said what he thought of me , useless he called me useless said no one would ever listen to me and that I'm pathetic and when he said that I knew he didn't like me, he wasn't mad because of the presentation anymore he was just mad at me and I didn't want to go back to school after that and exams had started but my mother had already planned to send me to America and she'd told me it would be after exams but I begged her to send me immediately, so what happened was I took tests instead of the examination like everyone else a week early and got my Marks and left. Mingi finished burying his head in Seonghwa's sweater "did you tell the teachers about him Min?" Mingi shook his head "but what if he did this to someone else " Mingi picked his head up " No Hyung it was just me" "oh my Minnie I'm so sorry" Seonghwa cooed him "He's disgusting and I'm glad you got away from him , you're so much more than all of that now , you've grown a great deal especially from having social anxiety to having a job where it requires us to deal with a lot of people Min, you're better than him" Seonghwa said "I don't want to be better than him , I'm sure he's doing good with his fashion or whatever he looks good too" Mingi said truthfully "well then what do you want to do Minnie do you want to confront him???" Seonghwa asked "I don't know but I want to do something about this, maybe Yunho would have a good idea, "okay Minnie for now we should rest okay ?" Just finish your tea and we can relax here till we fall asleep okay ?" Seonghwa said reaching over for a blanket he had on the other couch and handing it to Mingi who than opened it covering them both as they reached for their cups finishing their tea in silence until Seonghwa felt Mingi's body relax on him "did you lace this or something Hyung" he said getting sleepy "hmm no but this it is very relaxing now shhhhh you just close your eyes Minnie" Seonghwa said patting Mingi till he saw him falling asleep as soon as he did , he reached over to get his phone to look through San's Instagram to find a picture or something of this guy

**san_shine** · Following

419 posts · 2,563 followers · 1,507 following

**Choi Sannie** ☀️

Hi I dance and pout alot 

Seonghwa scrolled for a bit realizing San really does like pouting , admiring the pictures and feeling a little bad he couldn't like them In fear of San getting hate or something , Seonghwa knew his beautiful Asmr community was very civil but just like every community there were a few bad apples, he decided to scroll just a little more looking and if he didn't find anything he'd give up

**san_shine** · Following

419 posts · 2,563 followers · 1,507 following

**Choi Sannie** ☀️

Hi I dance and pout alot 

"Huh" Seonghwa looked at a picture trying to remember what Hongjoong looked liked in Mingi's class photo , clicked the photo waiting to see a tag but there wasn't one , Seonghwa sighed a little in defeat but screenshoting the picture anyway , he looked a little more at a picture of San and Yeosang that he had recently met and decided to look at his Instagram since he was going to take their pictures "I'm not stalking...I just want to see how his pictures are...."

**hethet_sangie** · Following

195 posts · 4,810 followers · 239 following

**Kang Yeosang**

📸

Seonghwa didn't realize how long he was Looking at Yeosang's pictures he noticed quite a few things like how his themes basically matched his hair colour and how he really liked scenery, but what caught Seonghwa off guard was how much it seemed Yeosang liked to swear "that's my fault for assuming you're the quiet type" Seonghwa said "huh well Mr Yeosang you're very interesting" he said putting his phone away and laying down next to Mingi falling asleep 

Mingi and Seonghwa were awoken by heavy knocking on the door, they took a minute to get out of their sleepy state untangling themselves from each other and heading to the door Seonghwa unlocking it to reveal a very serious looking Yunho "Alright Bois lets get down to business" Mingi and Seonghwa burst into laughter making Yunho smile "Bois !?, Yah what the heck happened to you" Mingi said through laughs "please Yunho sweetheart don't ever do that again we already know you're not straight" Seonghwa added "Shut up it made you laugh so I'll consider it a win" Yunho said walking and closing the door "Yah you ass I missed you" Mingi said giving him a hug "I missed you too Mings " he said hugging him back "okay okay but seriously let's- "shower and have some breakfast so we can think this through" Seonghwa said cutting off Yunho walking to the shower first "you two can catch up in mean time" he said closing the door "well where do I even start" Mingi said "at the beginning please" Yunho said sitting down "huh now why didn't I think of that" Mingi rolled his eyes sitting next to Yunho "okay So" and Mingi began telling Yunho the whole story of how he met San at the theatre and meeting Wooyoung and Yeosang as well and went into good length explaining his dinner with San right till the point he saw Hongjoong's picture "and you're a 100% sure it's him" Yunho asked " I know it sounds weird but- San called him Joongie Hyung I'm pretty sure that's short for Hongjoong and I'm absolutely sure Yunho...I'd never forget him" Mingi said the last part softly "well then- "Min you're up" Seonghwa cut Yunho off again "Seriously Hyung twice you've cut me off twice now" "Sorry I didn't mean too but Mingi go shower and Yunho once I'm dressed help me cook" he said closing the door again "huh well you heard him go wait in the kitchen " Mingi shoo'd him and went to shower , getting used to how the tap works and finishing up quickly And heading to change soon after that he opened the door to his room and heard Seonghwa and Yunho in the kitchen "No that's a terrible idea - "is it though? He deserves it "what if he's different now ?? "And what if he isn't?" Well either way its a terrib- "what's a terrible idea Hyung" Mingi asked Seonghwa "Huh!?" Seonghwa almost jumped "well- let's sit first and then we'll tell you Ming" this time Yunho cut off Seonghwa they sat by the counter as Seonghwa laid a pot down with ramen in it and some pork on the side as they all started talking "So I was thinking you should meet Hongjoong" Yunho said first "yah , is that a good idea?" Mingi said taken aback "I'm not done, you should meet Hongjoong and pretend you don't know him and hang out with him for a while, make him think you're friends or something and then" Yunho clicked his fingers "You turn on him just like he did to you" "I don't think it's a good idea- "I'm sure he'd remember you as well or he probably knows you're hanging with San already, maybe that's why he didn't come to the theatre with him to see you and Hwa Hyung ,so what you do give him a false sense of security make him think he can actually fix this and then fuck him over like he deserves" Yunho continued cutting off Seonghwa again "But I think you should talk to him Min maybe he was scared to talk to you or something we don't know the whole story" Seonghwa said "We know he hurt Mingi that's enough right Ming?" Yunho said looking straight at him ".......he did hurt me" Mingi said softly "but?" Yunho quizzed him "No you're right he hurt me" Mingi said looking at Yunho as Seonghwa just sighed disappointedly "whatever happens with you 2 I don't want to know Min but I will support you because I care but if you take this too far- "too far Hyung!? He ruined everything for me because I thought he was my friend so why can't I do the same!?" Mingi said a little emotional "Min you know that's not what I meant ,but he's obliviously moved on like you he has a life as well, just... Think this through" Seonghwa said putting his chopsticks down "I'm not hungry anymore you can have the rest and I need to leave for theatre anyway" he said picking up his keys and leaving "Hyungs just too soft you know that" Yunho said comforting Mingi "how about we get out of here for a bit and go play some video games or something, even go dance a bit ?" Yunho suggested "sure let's go" Mingi said waking up and wrapping up the breakfast before following Yunho out the door 

Yeosang was nervous, he'd never photographed anything on request before, well besides San's food and Wooyoung for his Instagram profile pictures but this was much bigger there were about 15 people participating in this thing how was he going to do this!? , "Okay okay fuck it" he whispered holding his camera tightly before entering the building ,to say it was busy would be an understatement honestly this place was what he imagined his Brain looks like whenever Wooyoung looks him in the eyes for his dumb staring contests, a mess, a chaotic mess , but he was not going to lose to this pressure hell no , he started photographing people as they set up the stage moved props around and tested the mics until they all took a break he decided on not photographing them eating, Yeosang's rude but not that rude, he instead felt like having a little snack In the meanwhile heading to the vending machine putting a few coins in watching a pack of gummies fall until it got stuck on the glass "Of course of fuckin course this happens" He said softly staring at the machine "so do I break you or ask for help" he thought out loud "Please don't break it" he heard a voice from behind him "Oh uh Hi I was just joking .....sort off" Yeosang jumped seeing Seonghwa behind him as he chuckled "well the gummy slot always gets stuck, I don't know why but there's a trick to it" Seonghwa said motioning for Yeosang to move aside and he did watching Seonghwa eagerly as the older just punched the vending machine exactly where the gummies were, Yeosang snorted as he watched the gummies fall with Seonghwa bending to pick it up and handing it to him "so that's your trick? How's it different from mine" Yeosang asked taking the gummies from Seonghwa "simple I wasn't going to break it" Seonghwa said smiling "Oh uh your hair?" Yeosang noticed it was now a blondish grey colour "oh yeah it wasn't permanent" Seonghwa said touching his head "it looked really good on you " Yeosang said opening the gummies eating one and offering it to Seonghwa "oh thank you " Seonghwa said taking one and eating it, suddenly they heard s buzzer go off and Seonghwa's head instantly shot up "well it's rehearsal time I need to get dressed , I'll see you inside and I can't wait to see your pictures" Seonghwa said walking away "I look forward to seeing your performance" Yeosang said walking away just then Jongho walked pass "oh Jongs hey, you good?" Jongho looked a little flustered "yeah yeah I'm good Hyung" he said "you sure? ,Are you nervous?" Yeosang asked "a little but that's not it " "oh than- "so what were you and Hyung doing"? Jongho asked "oh uh nothing much just talking about the vending machine want a gummy?" He said offering Jongho "Oh thats all?" He said taking one and eating it "yeah pretty much " Yeosang finished "oh well okay Hyung I have to get dressed now , Thanks for coming again really see you inside" , he said running away Yeosang watched him remembering his expression, " _well this is awkward_ " he said realizing what just happened "did he really think I was Flirting with Seonghwa still why would that bother him it's not like he lik-....." _oh gosh No_ " Yeosang said connecting the dots "okay when they said teacher and student dynamic I did not mean this" Yeosang said seemingly staring at the ceiling "you're cruel" he said walking away, it was afternoon already and Yeosang was both tired and amazed ,never in his life did he know how much effort it took to become a performer but damn he respected it he understood now why Jongho always went absolutely beast mode at the gym he understood why the boy always put in so much just so he could join theatre before college , and God he was absolutely talented his voice shook Yeosang to the core , even looking at Seonghwa he was dead tired sweating slightly because of the harsh lights but he gave it his all and if Yeosang was being honest he kinda admired the man a lot for it pursuing his passions like this Yeosang was completely blown away after the performance , He looked for Jongho to clear up his little suspicion but also wanted to gently advise the younger on not letting himself fall too deep for Seonghwa "Jongs you good? Let me buy you a soda" he said asking the younger to follow him getting the soda and sitting with him "ummm Jongho I wanted to talk to you about earlier" " what about it Hyung?" "Well about Seonghwa Hyung I think you may have misinterpreted the situation and I want to clear that up" Yeonsang said getting straight to the point " what do you mean" Jongho said looking at him " well I think and please correct me if I'm wrong but I think you thought that I was flirting with him and I wasn't I promise" "Oh....." Jongho said looking at the ground " yeah and I also wanted to say that I think, I may know why you were worried that I was flirting with him but and I know this is going to come off really accusatory but- "I do like him Hyung" Jongho said taking a sip of his soda and looking at Yeosang "I like him a lot but ,I know he's never going to look at me in that way" Yeosang's heart dropped knowing exactly how that felt "But- "But nothing hyung I'll get over it eventually but for now I'm just powering through the tortur I'm doing to myself" He said giving a weak smile to Yeosang "Jongho..." "No you don't need to say you're sorry or anything Hyung" "No no no just....." Yeosang said taking a deep breath "I wish I could handle things as well as you do it takes a lot of strength and I don't mean those skull crushing biceps of yours" Yeosang said deciding to leave things on a lighter note, "Thank you and I hope that your situation goes well Hyung I'm rooting for you" Jongho said smiling that precious gummy smile of his before looking at Yeosang again "Argh Hyung give me a hug" Yeosang didn't even hesitate giving the younger a hug knowing his pain he'd do anything to try and comfort him , After a good while everything was cleaned up and people were ready to go Jongho had already left thanking Yeosang again leaving him alone to think about his words _should I ....keep going like this myself? Torturing myself??_ he said to himself deeply in thought "Yeosang you good?" Seonghwa broke him out of his thoughts "Uh , Oh what happened?" "Well you're standing here while everyone is almost gone"Seonghwa said looking at him "you alright? Your face is kinda pale" "oh no no I'm good" Yeosang said quickly "I actually wanted to ask for your number, for the pictures I mean.... And also for further work of you're interested" Seonghwa said "uh what work "Yeosang asked as they started to walk outside 

"well you see I do modeling part time as well and I really would appreciate if you took some pictures of me and a few friends of course I'll pay you for it and you don't need to answer now ,just think it over" He finished, "Huh well alright I'll think about it" Yeosang said "Oh and give me your number first so I can send the pictures to you" he added taking out his phone "Oh alright" Seonghwa said his number and Yeosang saved it, "well I hope to work with you again soon ,Yeosang goodnight and thank you so much for all your help " he waved walking off to his car "goodnight hyung" Yeosang said getting into his while still thinking about it all _well I do have Some free time maybe I should go for it_ he thought on the drive back home.

  
Seonghwa got back home to see Mingi and Yunho on the couch playing Overwatch, not even surprised, "Hi Hyung how'd everything go??" Mingi asked hugging him "it went pretty good" he smiled "I'm waiting for Yeosang to send me some pictures from today " Seonghwa smiled "who's Yeosang?" Yunho asked "Oh well he's a photographer but he isn't studying it yet...he's actually a Psychology student" Seonghwa thought out loud "yah I don't have the braincells to handle that oh my god " Mingi added "he's a really good looking guy though right Hyung?" Mingi teased "Song Mingi you're correct but shut up" Seonghwa said walking to his room "Ohhhhhhhhh" Mingi teased "actually want to know something" Mingi said following him "what" Seonghwa said rolling his eyes "He went to high school with me, him and Wooyoung" Seonghwa stopped dead in his tracks "WHAT!?” "yeah He, Wooyoung and Hongjoong were and are now still friends, I kinda forgot about them because Yeosang was always so scary and unapproachable while Wooyoung was so out going ,it also scared me" Mingi said "well that's interesting" Seonghwa said "Min you're very forgetful huh you even spoke to them and realized nothing" he laughed "well we're glad he can do that so meeting Hongjoong will be a easier" Yunho said walking behind Mingi, Seonghwa huffed "you sure about doing this Min? " Mingi looked at him a moment a little upset "yeah Hyung I'm sure" oka- Seonghwa got cut off by a few dings in his phone he quickly took it out of his pocket 

  
**{Message from +82 1502 XXXX}**

  
Hi Hyung

I'll bring the rest to theatre next week

⁸:²⁶ᵖᵐ

**Saved as Yeosang**

  
OH MY GOD WOW YOU'RE AMAZING THANK YO SO MUCH!!!!

⁸:²⁶ᵖᵐ

Oh here's a one more Hyung 

And you're welcome

And idk if this is too quick but I'll take the job

⁸:²⁶ᵖᵐ

Oh wow I really expected you to take like a day or two to get back to me but I'll message you the details of where we're going to shoot and thank you again I really appreciate it

⁸:²⁸ᵖᵐ

  
No problem hyung 

⁸:²⁸ᵖᵐ

Seonghwa smiled while Mingi basically hovered behind him reading every word "Shoot? You hired him?" Mingi asked Making Yunho come and hover as well "actually damn those are some beautiful shots" he said "they really are good ,yah why does that guy being you look like me Hyung" Mingi laughed "I was thinking the same thing" Yunho laughed "I don't know maybe the way his hair was done and he's a little tall " Seonghwa added "Soooo you just hired him for pictures and you're not interested in him at all Hyung?" Mingi asked tilting his head "Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in him bu- " "Yah, You cheater I'm right here " Mingi said offended "BUT NOT LIKE THAT" Seonghwa yelled "I hardly know the guy and he's already proved my assumptions wrong so I want to get to know him and be friends" Yunho snorted "be friends" in an annoyed tone "YES" Seonghwa shouted again "anyway Min , I'm going to be busy for the next day or so recording and I still want you to record with me so before you start this nonsense with Hongjoong could you please slot me into your schedule also make sure we don't clash with San" Seonghwa added looking at Mingi "San" Yunho said "I'm sure you could get some info from him on meeting Hongjoong" "NO" Seonghwa and Mingi shouted "absolutely not, San may be Hongjoong's friend but I am not using him, he's my fan and the whole reason I'm here is to spend time with him ,if I had to do something like that than I shouldn't be worth his time ,I'll work on meeting Hongjoong on my own but I'm not involving him" Yunho put his hands up in defense "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Seonghwa just sighed "Alright so Yunho are you staying over because can have the couch or Mingi's room if he wants to share" Yunho checked the time and it was late "Sadly no I can't stay tonight I have a few more things to do but I'll be free after that , but I should go now bye you guys" he said giving them both s quick hug and leaving "Well you made up a little for lost time but you still need to make up the rest" Mingi threatened him closing the door saying goodbye with Seonghwa waving behind him , Mingi and Seonghwa sat on the couch as usual cuddling, it kinda became a habit of the both of them Mingi could basically feel how upset Seonghwa was about the whole Hongjoong so he decided on lightening the mood "well I'm free tomorrow Hyung we can record if you want" he said a little nervous "I'd like that Min" Seonghwa just said plain and simple getting up form the couch which made Mingi whine "What ?" Seonghwa asked Mingi whined again "Oh my god Noo I haven't slept in my bed properly and I had a really long day Minnie" Mingi whined again and Seonghwa walked to his room "Yah hyung please don't be mad at me forev- "Shut up you big baby and move over" Seonghwa said bringing his pillow and a pillow for Mingi setting it down putting the lights off and getting the blanket from the other couch as they snuggled up again "I'm not mad you Minnie, but I am worried okay? Now let's sleep "okay hyung Goodnight" Mingi said softly "Good night Min"

**🤘Gang Squad Squad Gang 🤘**

  
Thotyoung🍑  
Youuuu guuuuysssssss  
Look  


¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

  
HetDeath💀  
I'm looking 

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
Annnnnndd you see it right!?

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

HetDeath💀  
I see that they did a video together

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
WITH MATCHING OUTFITS

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

HetDeath💀  
Yes

¹⁰:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑   
Argh **@San**  
Back me up here 

¹⁰:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

They do look cute but it kinda doesn't really prove anything Woo

¹⁰:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
BUT THE OUTFITS 

¹⁰:¹⁶ᵃᵐ

You and Sangie have matching outfits and you're not dating sadly

¹⁰:¹⁷ᵃᵐ

HetDeath💀  
If you're talking about the jackets it's not technically matching but you're corrected

¹⁰:¹⁷ᵃᵐ

  
**{Message from HetDeath💀}**

Fuck you San!!!!!!!! 

¹⁰:¹⁸ᵃᵐ

Ha Ha 😘

¹⁰:¹⁸ᵃᵐ 

🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

Thotyoung🍑  
Okay True but we could be  
Right Sangie 😊

¹⁰:¹⁸ᵃᵐ

You wouldn't be eating my breakfast like this if we weren't

¹⁰:¹⁸ᵃᵐ

  
HetDeath💀  
You mean Like you made me beat the eggs for 2 hours only for it the come out burnt to a crisp

¹⁰:¹⁸ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  


SHUT UP I HABE EVIDENCE

¹⁰:²⁰ᵃᵐ

HetDeath💀  
That proves nothing

¹⁰:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
It proves that you're adorable

¹⁰:²⁰ᵃᵐ

HetDeath💀  
Anyways I've got a job kinda 

¹⁰:²⁰ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
A EHAT !? IM LITERALLY SITTINF RIGHT HERE ANS TOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

Holy shit Sangie 

congratulations!!! What job????

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

  
HetDeath💀  
Well after I was done with Yesterday's shoot at the theatre Seonghwa Hyung asked me to work with him on a photoshoot

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
ALAOWOOWOSPQPWPW  
IM JEALOUS WJAT THE FUCK  
BUT ALSO GET THAT BREAD 

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

MiniHyung💙  
Oh wow Sangie that's amazing congratulations!!

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
Hyungggg I. See. You . **WILDING**. Lately . You . absolute . Snac

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

  
HetDeath💀  
That's true Hyung every time I see you leave the building you look so damn fine   
I really liked that see-through bag you made 

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

Thotyoung🍑  
Me too!!!!! And the freaking piercings did we accidentally create and Eboy!?

¹⁰:²³ᵃᵐ

MiniHyung💙

Maybe you did lmaoo

¹⁰:²³ᵃᵐ

HetDeath💀  
Well I never knew I needed an Eboy Joongie in my life but I'm glad you're here

¹⁰:²³ᵃᵐ

honestly with the way you're looking now I wouldn't be surprised if you land yourself a boyfriend Hyung👁️👁️👁️👁️

¹⁰:²³ᵃᵐ

HetDeath💀  
👁️👁️👁️👁️

¹⁰:²³ᵃᵐ  
Thotyoung🍑  
👁️👁️👁️👁️

¹⁰:²³ᵃᵐ

MiniHyung💙  
Oh my god go away all of you

¹⁰:²³ᵃᵐ

**{Message from Mingi💫}**

  
Hey San how are you

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

Im good , how   
about you

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

I'm kinda tired actually lol  
I never knew recording asmr would be so stressful

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

But anyways are you free tomorrow? I know we made a schedule but Hwa still has a lot to record and I'm a little bored lol

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

  
Awwww no I'm sorry I can't I have extra dance practice tomorrow with Wooyoung   
But if you still wanna go somewhere there's a place I can recommend for your vlog

¹⁰:²⁶ᵃᵐ

Oh thats too bad but I hope practice goes well   
Sure recommended away 

¹⁰:²⁶ᵃᵐ

The place is called the horizon bakery and café they make really great chocolate coffee cake you should try it 

¹⁰:²⁶ᵃᵐ

That's sounds great actually thank you   
And I just wanna say hanging out with you so far is really fun the vlog is already looking good

¹⁰:²⁶ᵃᵐ

I'm happy here that honestly i thought I was too nervous

¹⁰:²⁷ᵃᵐ

Nah you were great 

¹⁰:²⁷ᵃᵐ

Thanks Mingi really 

¹⁰:²⁷ᵃᵐ

You're welcome💕

¹⁰:²⁷ᵃᵐ

San giggled a little noticing Mingi used the same heart emoticon as Seonghwa "huh I really wonder about those two"

  
Mingi put his phone down dramatically sighing for Seonghwa's attention "guess whose going to be alone tomorrow" "Awww Minnie I'm Sorry" Seonghwa said from his recording room "it's okay Hyung I'm going to have cake and that'll probably be the most eventful the day will get "

_The most eventful the day will get!? Boy was I fucking wrong_ Mingi thought as he spotted Hongjoong in the Café "oh my god...." He whispered looking at Hongjoong " _he's right there"_ he thought to himself observing him His hair was a very pretty blue colour and slightly wavy he wore a soft yellow colour dress shirt with Rainbow trimming over basically all the edges off the shirt " _wow he really should be in modeling or at least fashion"_ Mingi caught himself thinking " _No Mingi bad !!!! Don't give him a compliment he's evil....is he though?...."_ He thought to himself he finally made it to the cashier "oh um could you bring it to that table over there" he pointed at Hongjoongs, he nodded "thank you" Mingi said walking to Hongjoongs table thinking how to even approach him until he saw the soundboard " _oh so he did go through with music"_ he thought to himself "WOW THAT'S A REALLY GOOD SOUNDBOARD I HAVE ONE AT HOME" and just like that Hongjoong and Mingi started talking until Hongjoong suddenly had to go , Mingi didn't mean to pry again but who wouldn't look at a phone with its alarm going off with the words " **Distraction No 3** " written on it he found that a little odd walking to his car but at the moment he didn't really care he needed to get back home and tell Seonghwa everything.


	9. Butterflies

Hongjoong drove to his destination with Mingi occupying his thoughts, "why is it when I decide I don't want to do this you just magically appear!?" He huffed "Oh my god I should've just screamed I'm sorry and ran away" "he didn't even recognize me " "and he wants to work with me !?" It was too much for him to keep up with, all these questions popping up mostly "Why" seriously Why!? Hongjoong didn't even realize he'd gotten to where he was supposed to go until he needed to park again, quickly parking his car and getting out Hongjoong entered a mall which made him relax a bit taking in the scenery as he went up the escalator hearing chatter everywhere and even looking at some clothes he may want to purchase but not right now!! He was on a mission and that mission right now was to go to the store he needed to be at, walking quickly Hongjoong made his was to a store called Wonderland tattoos and piercings entering he greeted the owner a very beautiful young lady which dark hair and makeup with a beautiful sleeve on her right arm of a Cherry blossom tree with two little foxes sleeping under it "Oh my goodness another piercing!?, I swear you're giving me a lot of business, but I'm a little worried about you" she laughed patting her seat "well yes I am giving you a lot of business but it's not a piercing this time" Hongjoong said shyly walking to the chair "A tattoo!?" She said excitedly "Yes if you can do one today" He said taking his seat "of course I can, thankfully my other costumer called in for tomorrow instead" she said walking over to his chair and switching out her piercing tools for her Tattoo kit readying the machine then turning back to Hongjoong "So do you have anything specific in mind or do I need to draw you one sweetheart?" She asked smiling "well I have a design I just don't know where to put it" Hongjoong said "welllllll sweetheart I won't know where to place it till you show me " she said raising her shoulders ,Hongjoong took his phone from his pocket scrolling for a bit "honestly I'm curious to see what you came up with, you're such an artsy boy, I can tell from your clothes and the hair" she said looking at the phone "Oh Oh my Godddd you drew this????" "Yes I did" Hongjoong said shyly "it's beautiful and I think I know where I want to place it, show me your hands" she examined his entire hand to his arm until resting on a spot a good deal below his wrist"okay right hand or left hand sweetheart?" "Uhhhh left" Hongjoong thought quickly "you absolutely sure sweetheart?" "Yes I am" "okay well let's get your work ready and then your hand" she said taking his phone and sending the picture to her computer making a stencil so it can fit on him ,she made them in 3 different sizes and brought it back to Hongjoong to pick which one he wanted ,still feeling his "High" he choose the biggest one "You know I think that will show off the colours perfectly" she said putting aside the other 2 pieces and placing the big one on a table before going to get a razor and some water to shave his hand, cleaning the area and then sticking the stencil onto his skin , leaving it just a bit for Hongjoong to examine till his eyes went wide "So the realization hitting yet Hun?" She asked him readying her Tattoo machine to start the line work "You could say that" Hongjoong said watching as the need got closer to his hand "it's okay it won't hurt a lot ,it's just gonna pinch you okay???" "Okay okay " Hongjoong said holding his breath "in the meanwhile" she said making contact with his skin "why don't you tell me , only if you want to that is, why you've been coming in so often" she said getting his attention off the needle "well it's a lot honestly, but really I just need to distract myself from stuff and this right now is the only way I know how to do it" Hongjoong said feeling his body relax slightly "I hope this isn't a rushed decision though sweetheart there are more ways to deal with your problems" "there are .....but none of them are as pretty as this" Hongjoong said slightly winching "haha well I haven't heard that one before" she giggled but not enough to Waver her movements "but I hope whatever it is that's bothering you goes away, as much as I love my job I wouldn't take advantage of your situation" "no no no this ones been on my mind for a really really long time , I just didn't have the guts to do it till now" Hongjoong reassured her "well that's good to hear" she said pealing off the stencil and cleaning up the line work then going to swap her tattoo machine for the colour inks one ,while Hongjoong admired his tattoo smiling at it "wow you could just leave here and it would look great" "oh do you want that??" She said walking back to him tattoo gun in hand "Oh no please I want to see the colours" this time Hongjoong was more excited about it, he didn't need to talk to distract him, he instead eagerly watched the lady as she worked filling in the artwork bringing it to life as the once simple elegant black lines were now bursting with colours of blues and purples it made Hongjoong ecstatic , watching her until she finally neatened and wiped away all access ink with foam "would you like me to take a picture for you before I wrap this up" she asked with a smile on her face "Yes please, I'd appreciate that a lot thank you" Hongjoong said giving her his phone "all right here we go" she said after she took a few pictures giving him back his phone and then proceeded to wrap his tattoo up with the clear plastic instructing him in great detail about his aftercare before letting him pay "you're very talented ,this looks beautiful on you and I hope I see you again but not too soon please" she laughed "yeah I think after this I won't be back for a while" Hongjoong joked saying his thanks before making his way home.

Mingi entered Seonghwas apartment slowly just in case his Hyung was still recording but as soon as he saw Seonghwa in the kitchen his demeanor changed immediately "HYUNG I NEED HELP YOURE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED" His voice boomed making Seonghwa jump"Yah Min!? Please stop doing that" Seonghwa yelled "okay okay I'm sorry but this is serious" Mingi said looking a little upset "what happened Minnie?" Seonghwa said very concerned "I saw Hongjoong at the café San told me about" Mingi said looking at him "Yah!? Did you talk to him?? What happened?? He practically jumped "I got his number..." Mingi said "WHAT THE HECK!" Seonghwa nearly choked on air "Well!? What does this mean!?" Seonghwa asked "I don't know Hyung I just panicked and my YouTuber brain kicked in" Mingi scratched the back of his neck "how!?" "Well you see ,I just saw him at the café and he was working on music so I thought I could make conversation out of that, but his music is really good and before I could think any of it through I asked him if he'd be okay with me using his tracks and to send them to me" Mingi explained rather quickly panicking a lot "SONG MINGI AHHHH!!! YOU GAVE HIM A JOB !?" "Yes Hyung" Mingi closed his eyes as Seonghwa yelled only for him to open his eyes again at the sound of Seonghwa laughing "you're precious Min truly" "but Hyungggg" Mingi whined "but what? You were supposed to be mad at him but instead you ended up giving him a job you're so cute" Seonghwa smiled "I am mad at him Hyung" Mingi protested "well I think a part of you wants to give him a chance" Seonghwa protested back "whatever I just don't know what to do about this now" "well that's obvious isn't it?" Seonghwa said tilting his "No?? It isn't" Mingi said confused "wait for him to get back to you about the music" Seonghwa said walking back to the kitchen"Oh..Oh Yeah is it obvious huh" Mingi said following him.  
They basically sat around staring at Mingi's phone waiting for it to do something , Seonghwa even made Mingi set his notification for Hongjoong to a specific sound "Make it a Ting instead of a Ding so we'll know if it's him instead your manager or something" Seonghwa said to Mingi who just followed his logic "okay okay what if he decided to bail- Mingi was cut off by knocking on the door looking at Seonghwa they both knew it was Yunho "Coming Yu gimme a second" Seonghwa said walking to the door and letting him "Soooo what are you guys - ***Ting*"** Shhhhh" Mingi cut him off starring wide at Seonghwa who basically flew to Mingi "Uhhhh did I miss- ***Ting*** "Yah Shut up" Seonghwa slightly shouted "okay okay okay it was a Ting it was a Ting Hyung" Mingi said panicking "A Ting??" Yunho questioned "YES!!" They both yelled at him "So what's a Ting" Yunho whispered looking at Mingi who was afraid to pick up his phone "Uhhh well you see I kinda met Hongjoong today accidentally and I got his number" "WHAT THE HECK!? HOW DID YOU ACCIDENTALLY MEET HIM!?" Yunho Shouted this time "It's a long story Yu but right now we have to focus" Seonghwa said staring at the phone with Mingi doing the same "Argh so I'm guessing that's him" Yunho said upset that he wasn't getting the whole story, "Yes" they both said softly "How long have you 2 been staring at this" Yunho said walking to them looking at the phone as well "uhhh well I finished recording and Mingi got back like an hour ago then we ate and sat in the lounge for like another 30 minutes" Seonghwa thought out loud "So you've basically been staring at this phone for almost 2 hours!?" Yunho looked at them bewildered "Hmmm yeah" Mingi and Seonghwa looked at each other shrugging "Well than why aren't you replying to him since he's finally said something!?" "......." The two said nothing as Yunho shook his head in disappointment "give it to me I'll read it" he said holding his hand out "okay okay" Mingi said giving him the phone 

  
**{Message from Hongjoong}**

  
Hey so I thought about it and I really like your haul videos

³:¹²ᵖᵐ 

📎 _Http://feeds.soundcloud.com/user/Soundcloud:users:Minihongz/sounds.ssr_  
You can name the track if you want too

³:¹²ᵖᵐ 

  
"Oh shit wow he's actually going through with it" Seonghwa said leaning on Yunho "Minihongz??" Yunho questioned looking at Mingi "I may have asked him for a soundtrack for my vlog...." Yunho eyes went wide "you're either the smartest or dumbest person alive right now Mings" 

Once Hongjoong had gotten to his building he made his was to his room humming thinking about how pretty his tattoo looked , looking at his hand but realizing he can't exactly see it very well with it being wrapped up and some excess ink started pooling against his skin he was s little alarm but remembered what the tattoo artist said that he can take off the wrapping after 24 hours "well that's a lot of time" he said walking to his recording room leaving his soundboard back on the table and taking his laptop to the lounge before grabbing something to drink "well I guess I can just.....watch Mingi's videos for a while...this feels weird" Hongjoong said slightly pushing his laptop to the side "maybe I should just mess around for a bit" Hongjoong had a playful smile on his face as he took his phone from his pocket and looking at the picture the tattoo artist had taken for him "wow these are really good" Hongjoong said "oh well I guess she does this a lot so it's to be expected" he selected one and looked at few selfies he took in the car before pairing them all nicely then he posted it on Instagram with the most devilish smile on his face knowing exactly what was about to happen after he hits the post button so he put his phone down for a bit to actually do what he was supposed to , "MinkyWay" he said out loud while typing it into the YouTube search bar looking at his recent video about airport fashion "well here we go" Hongjoong said taking a deep breath in hitting the play button watching a cute intro of Mingi In various outfits before the video started with Mingi walking into a room with a chair in the middle next to a full clothing rack "Hey guys it's Mingi and welcome back to this mess" he laughed "honestly I didn't think this segment would be so popular on the channel but I'm glad I'm wrong, anyways enough with the rambles!! I'm going home next weekend to South Korea so I thought why not do a little airport fashion for my trip there" Hongjoong watched as Mingi tried on different articles of clothing commenting about each piece one thing Hongjoong picked up was how much Mingi seemed to like his trenchcoats a lot Hongjoong made a mental note of that as be clicked another video and another video and another video Hongjoong only seemed to realize how long he was watching Mingi's videos when his phone started buzzing nonestop 

  
  
🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
ALAOWOOWOSPQPWPW  
HYUNG  
HUYNG  
HYNUG   
OJ MY GODDDDDDD IM GOING TO KICK THAT LIL PHAT ASS OF YOURS

²:¹⁵ᵖᵐ 

Sannie🌻  
KIM HONGJOONG SIR WHAT HAVE YOU DONEEEEEEEEEE   
WE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A COUPLE HOURS AND YOU COME BACK WITH A TATTOO!?

²:¹⁵ᵖᵐ 

Sangie🐣  
HYUNG  
WHAT THE FUCK

²:¹⁶ᵖᵐ 

Woo👁️👄👁️  
 **@Joongie**   
EXPLAIN YOURSELF  


²:¹⁸ᵖᵐ 

Sangie🐣  
 **@Joongie**  
NOW  


²:¹⁸ᵖᵐ 

Sannie🌻  
 **@Joongie**  
PLS

²:¹⁸ᵖᵐ 

  
OH MY GOD YOU GUYS😂😂

²:²⁰ᵖᵐ

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
THATS NOT AN EXPLANATION!!!!

²:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Sannie🌻  
SPILL NOW HYUNG👀

²:²¹ᵖᵐ

Sangie🐣  
🔪🔪

²:²¹ᵖᵐ

Okay okay!!Yes I got a tattoo, I drew a few days back!! Don't kill me and I just got it done today since we're gonna be on break from next week

²:²²ᵖᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Huh I believethat  
You've been doing a lot of weird things lately Hyung 

²:²²ᵖᵐ

Sannie🌻  
YOU DREW THIS HYUNG!!!  
WHOOOOOAAAAA

²:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
ALAOWOOWOSPQPWPW I AM SURROUNDED BY TALENT OH MY GOD HYUNG

²:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Sannie🌻  
Anyways I hope you know once Woo and I are done we're coming to see you!! 

²:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
You better get your little phat ass ready!!!

²:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Oh hyung btw way open up I'm by the door 

²:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
LALALQLWLWLQLQL Lucky ass 

²:²⁵ᵖᵐ

After reading that Hongjoong basically Leapt off the couch abandoning his laptop and going straight to the door to see Yeosang standing there looking at Hongjoong who had the biggest smile on his face "Hyung you little shit" Yeosang smiled walking towards him as Hongjoong walked backwards "shut up Sangie " he laughed "well let's see it" Yeosang said stopping in front of him holding his hands "you can't really see it cause I need to clean tomorrow" Hongjoong said softly "well fine I guess I'll just wait here till tomorrow" Yeosang said sitting on the couch "Okay fine" Hongjoong said rolling his eyes and walking towards him "Hyung....why are you watching Mingi's videos" Yeosang said staring at his laptop "Uhhhhhhhhh what" Hongjoong froze "why are you watching Mingi's videos Hyung?" Yeosang said again "I'm not" Hongjoong said "you are" Yeosang said "okay fine I am" Hongjoong admitted "why" "well you see IKindaMetHimTodayAtHorizon" Hongjoong rapped "Hyung slower" Yeosang said standing up folding his arm "okay okay don't... Just stand there okay ... I met him today at Horizon I think San may have recommended the place to him ,but he greeted me and sat at the table ..because the café was kinda full?? and then he listened to my music and I wanted to stab myself with a fork while we were eating cake because I was freaking out and then he asked me for a track and my number" Hongjoong said putting his hands out "So he approached you??" Yeosang thought out loud "Yeah" Hongjoong replied "And you don't find that odd?" "Well he didn't recognize me...he talked to me like a complete stranger" Yeosang thought for a while "well what are you gonna do about the track Hyung" "well he said I should watch his stuff first before I think about associating my music with his work soo...that's what I was doing" Hongjoong said Honestly "Huh well send it to him" Yeosang said Without a second thought "HUH?" Hongjoong was shocked "but I didn't even think about it yet " "Hyung you sat here and watched his videos for like an hour I think you already made up your mind ......and honestly even though we tried to get you two not to meet ,you met anyways , now that doesn't mean I trust him, I don't and all of this is suspicious but since you already met him just go with it" Yeosang said seriously "Thank you Sangie really" Hongjoong said softly "I appreciate this a lot" he added "No problem Hyung but I still don't trust any of this so if anything happens I will not hesitate to step in" Yeosang said " I understand that but Sangie could you please not tell Woo and Sannie about this yet, I think San would act the most weird with Mingi and I don't want that" "okay I can do that Hyung" after Yeosang and Hongjoong came to that little agreement, they sat on the couch again for a while "so are you gonna message him?" Yeosang asked "uhhh I guess I should huh" Hongjoong said taking his phone and nervously sending Mingi a message with a link to his SoundCloud and sighing with relief that he didnt read the message immediately "well for now let's talk about something else Sangie" he said as he put his phone aside "like?" Yeosang asked "Seonghwa what's the deal with working with him over the holiday i thought you'd wanna spend time with Wooyoung you know..." Hongjoong said a little concerned "you don't ...uh like him do you?" He continued "Well he offered me a job doing something I like and I want to see how it works out , he's pretty nice from what I've seen so far but Hyung you know I'd never love any one else" Yeosang said looking at him softly "But I just need to stop thinking about him for a bit , I need a - "Distraction?" Hongjoong completed his sentence while looking at his wrapped up tattoo Yeosang following his gaze "Yeah Hyung" He said "well I'd say I hope this goes well but I already know you'll do great Sangie" Hongjoong smiled "Thanks Hyu- "HYUNG OPEN THE DOOR AND SHOW US YOUR TATTOO" Yeosang closed his eyes in annoyance and Hongjoong just laughed patting his back "hang in there Sangie" he said walking to the door opening it to see San and Wooyoung basically toppling into the room "WELLLLLLLLLL" Wooyoung yelled dramatically Hongjoong keeping up with the same energy dramatically revealing his wrapped up arm "HYUNG!??" San screamed "you really just fucking with us???" San said walking in with Wooyoung "No sannie but I have to take this out tomorrow" "Oh well I guess we're crashing here tonight?" Wooyoung said "you guys are seriously going to stay with me just to see my tattoo when you already saw a picture of it ???" "YES" All 3 of them screamed "Huh seems fai- Hongjoong was cut off by his phone buzzing and he froze up a bit knowing the people who message him the most are in his room right now and none of his class mates would need him since the break is coming up so it had to be Mingi... Hongjoong quickly looked at Yeosang who seemed to get the idea quickly picking up his phone looking at it and then putting it down looking at Hongjoong again with an unreadable face the evening continued with Wooyoung ordering dinner and making some dessert with his "assistant" to make up for the groceries while San stared at Hongjoongs wrist asking a million questions about his tattoo after a while San and Wooyoung needed to shower Wooyoung opting to go downstairs while San used Hongjoongs shower since they came straight from practice leaving Yeosang and Hongjoong to check his messages from Mingi.

  
**{Message from Mingi}**

  
Heyy  
Thank you so much for taking the offer, I listened to your playlist so it took me a while to get back to you ,sorry 

³:¹⁴ᵖᵐ

  
Hey no don't apologize and thanks listening to my music I guess you can use it for your videos

³:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

I also wanted to know if you could do something else for me this of course I'll pay for

³:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

Ummm what is it?

³:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

WellI wanted to know if you could compose a track for ,only if you want too though and actually have the time for it 

³:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Hongjoong and Yeosang looked at each other "I really don't understand where this is going Hyung" Yeosang said looking at the chat "Uhhhhh well he seems to be more interested in my music than me which is good right?" " I guess" "Soooo do I accept the offer" "Sure" Yeosang said "let's see how this plays out and if he really doesn't know you" he said in a bit of annoyed tone " I guess we'll see where this goes" Hongjoong said replying to Mingi 

**Mingi**

  


Well okay sure   
I can do that just send me some your ideas and I'll see what I can come up with

³:¹⁷ᵖᵐ 

Thank you I really appreciate it lol one more thing? 

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ 

Yeah?

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ 

Would you like to hang out sometimes? Again I'm totally fine if you don't wanna and we keep things strictly online 

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ 

  
"Uhhhhhhhhh can I call stranger danger even though we already know him and his hanging out with San ??" Yeosang said reading the chat "yeah.....but should I ?" "I don't know Hyung up to you ,are you gonna be okay spending time with him one on one??" "I don't know but maybe I can just talk to him and apologize after I finish the tracks " Hongjoong said thinking about it "youre okay with doing that??" "Yes I think I wanna do this and get it over with even if he remembers me after that" "Okay Hyung" Yeosang said

**Mingi**

  
Sure I guess It would good to get your input straight Away just let me know when

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Okay so I'll see you around

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

  
Mingi sighed looking through his phone after his conversation with Hongjoong "oh my god that was so fucking awkward I feel like I came on so strong " he said out loud "Yeah you literally met him today and asked him to hang out that had to be awkward" Seonghwa answered him "Shut up Hyung it still worked" Mingi shouted "whatever Min" Seonghwa shouted back "ohhhhh actually what he look like?? I think i saved a picture of him but I'm not sure " Seonghwa said walking to Mingi in his room "you what??" Mingi asked watching Seonghwa scrolled through his phone "this him" he said holding up a picture of him and San that he screenshotted "huh yeah it is" Mingi said staring at the phone "well you think you can find his Instagram" Seonghwa asked "uhhhhh what makes you think I'd know his- Minihongz" Mingi said remembering San's Instagram story "his what??" Seonghwa said confused "Ahhhhh wait let me see if this works" Mingi said going go Instagram and entering the handle to reveal Hongjoongs Instagram "holy shit I got it" Mingi said shocked "ohhhhh lemme seeeeeeee" Seonghwa said sitting next to Mingi 

  
minihongz · Follow

245 posts · 11K followers · 289 following

Kim Hongjoong 

Http://feeds.soundcloud.com/user/Soundcloud:users:Minihongz/sounds.ssr

You could say I like fashion 

They looked through Hongjoong's Instagram looking at how much he's posted this week alone "he's really cute and he has a tattoo what the heck eboy??" Seonghwa said earning a look from Mingi "I'm just being honest , he's got really good style" Seonghwa said a little defensively "you're right though he does ,but that doesn't change anything" Mingi said "Argh whatever keep scrolling" Seonghwa rolled His eyes 

minihongz · Follow

245 posts · 11K followers · 289 following

Kim Hongjoong 

Http//feeds.soundcloud.com/user/Soundcloud:users:Minihongz/sounds.ssr

You could say I like fashion

"Wow He had a freaking mullet" Mingi said staring at his pictures "and he really wants lying when he said he likes fashion man look at the jacket it's really good and those shoes , damn Min If you didnt hate him I think you'd look great in those clothes" Seonghwa said practically leaning into the phone "Hyung" Mingi sighed "I'm just saying Min" he said in his defense "anyway when are you going to see him Min?" "Well maybe the day after tomorrow or so because I'll be with San for a while than I won't see him because he's going to visit his parents and well be busy with that shoot with your boy" Mingi made sure emphasize that last bit "My what?" Seonghwa said confused "Yeosang" Mingi teased "Song Mingi shut up before I make you sleep on the floor" Seonghwa threatened "finnnnneeee" Mingi said annoyed

The day came too soon for Mingi to process as his finger hovered over Hongjoongs name to send him the details of where they were gonna meet he kept it simple going for like a recording setup compliments of Yunho letting them use his studio because despite the fact that this was a "revenge plot" Mingi actually needed to do some work and decided to use this time wisely

**Hongjoong**

Hey I just letting you know where we're meeting it's called Retriever studios I'll send you the location

¹¹:²²ᵃᵐ

Hey I'd appreciate that allt thanks  
Alot* 

¹¹:²³ᵃᵐ

No problem I'll   
see you soon 🤗  
📎 **Location.**  
 **RetrieverStudios**

**¹¹:²³ᵃᵐ**

Mingi decided on leaving a little early to prepare himself leaving Seonghwa's apartment and heading to the studio , once he got there he paced around a bit at the entrance, thinking about what they'd do if ,he should act cold or not towards Hongjoong, "what are we even gonna talk about..." He thought "gosh honestly I wish Yunho would just possess me he seemed to have a better idea on what to do here than me" "Hey! So I'm here" Mingi turned to see Hongjoong and he wanted to squeal but kept it cool "Oh hey you're here, you look great" Mingi said Honestly looking at Hongjoong wearing a V neck sweater with light blue denim jeans it complimented his hair very well in Mingi's opinion "Oh thank you " Hongjoong looked at him slightly "I swear I'm not gonna bite okay" Mingi put his hands out "let's go" he said walking with Hongjoong "gosh why am I nervous" Mingi kept thinking till they got to the studio room "Whooaa" he heard Hongjoong say "fancy huh?" Mingi smiled looking at the recording room "very ,it's like a dream" Hongjoong smiled looking around walking into the room taking it in the it was big room with two sets of computers set up next to each other both having sound equipment and headphones attached to it with pretty patterns of neon lights attached to it , Hongjoong and Mingi too their seats being quite for a while "So" they both say at the same time "You first" Hongjoong said "okay, so how long have you been doing music for ?" Mingi asked "well....I've been really interested in music from the time I was a teenager but I only actually only got serious about it when I started Uni knowing I could actually do this for a living and stuff " "so do you wanna do this for a living?" Mingi asked him genuinely curious "actually if I'm being honest I like this more as a hobby I'm taking my fashion major more seriously" Hongjoong said smiling "well it really suits you" Mingi thought out loud "uhhh well from what I've seen so far, you've got style man" Hongjoong laughed a little "thanks" "um uh anyway what did you wanna ask" Mingi said feeling a bit weird he made Hongjoong smile "oh well I was just gonna ask if you want get to work ?" Hongjoong said now his tone changing a little "oh yeah let's do that" he said agreeing with Hongjoong before turning to his computer putting it on and loading his stuff onto it , watching Hongjoong at the corner of his eyes putting his headphones on he let out a sigh and began his work thinking this was absolutely a terrible idea having Hongjoong right here next to him with nothing to talk about nothing to even make him feel bad about, sure the guy got really uneasy but that's not what Mingi wanted "fuck it what am I doing"he thought to himself seriously, they kept quiet for what seemed hours but it was just over 20 minutes until while Mingi started arranging video clips of him and San walking around , eating ice while San started dancing in front of a statue he paused the clip once he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Hongjoong handing him his headphones "Oh already okay" Mingi listened to the track tentatively until he took it off "Uhhhhhhh Well it's good but- "its lacking something" Hongjoong said "yeah" Mingi said looking at him "what do you feel like when you're vlogging" Hongjoong asked almost out of nowhere but Mingi knew what he was trying to do turning to Hongjoong taking a deep breath "well I feel like I'm the best version of myself honestly, I feel like all my insecurities disappear when I switch on the camera, like I can be this really cool suave type of person and that I really wasn't before and I can show people that they can be like that too, it's not acting, but actually embodying what you really want to be how you wanna carry yourself" he said looking down a bit "I had a lot of issues when I was younger especially with like social anxiety so doing this really helped me" Mingi finished looking at Hongjoong as he saw his face visibly drop he didn't expect it but "that, that's it" Mingi thought as his insides smiled a little looking at Hongjoong,the actual regret sprawled all over his face he knew it without a doubt Hongjoong remembered every single thing, every action, every word that he said to him and Mingi got it for that split second why Yunho was so dead set on him doing this , seeing Hongjoong physically stiffen and at a loss for words was marvelous he waited to see how Hongjoong was about to get out of this W-wow that's actually really sweet, I'm glad you got over that " Hongjoong managed to say "Huh that's an okay save" Mingi thought , "Yeah it is" Mingi made sure to smile a bit more making Hongjoong shuffle going back to the computer , Mingi felt satisfied with that going back to his work as well , he didn't mind if they didn't have any interactions after this he could even just drop the meeting and have Hongjoong send him a soundtrack if he wanted to after this "Mingi?" He heard Hongjoong call him and good few minutes later "Oh so you're still trying that's cute" Mingi thought feeling cocky "Uh yeah" he turned to him "is it okay if I used the mic? Or do you want just instrumentals?" Hongjoong said pointing at the mic "oh sure use it "Mingi said watching Hongjoong "Huh well I didn't expect that" he thought as he saw Hongjoong set up the mic adjusting it to him and we about to hit the play button to start and Mingi had a little idea he remembered how he used to mess with Hongjoong in school staring at him until he got annoyed and wanted to see if he could trigger him like that "uhhhh are you gonna...." Hongjoong asked slowly putting the headphones back on his head "Is it weird if I wanna watch?" Mingi said looking at him intently he saw Hongjoong stiffen again "Noo but you have to be quiet" Hongjoong Surprisingly agreed "Okay sure" Mingi said as Hongjoong hit record humming into the mic first it sounded good going with the beat he started making ad-libs feeling out the song ,it was going well until Hongjoong made eye contact with Mingi and started laughing that caught Mingi so off guard but at the same time it made him laugh too "fuck my weak sense of humor" he thought "I'm sorry" Mingi laughed out "no no it's good I can do it again" Hongjoong said putting his hands out replaying the track Mingi noticed his tattoo peaking out from under his sleeve "okay you got this " Mingi said trying to sugar coat his words, still looking at him as he started again but Mingi couldn't help staring this time, he found it genuinely entertaining which caused Hongjoong to laugh again "I'm not doing it on purpose I swear" Mingi gave in as he snorted ,they looked away from each other for second and made eye contact again "okay okay I need a break I can't do this " Hongjoong said between laughs "sure let's chill by the couch" Mingi said getting up going to sit on a couch in the room slightly motioning for Hongjoong to join him Hongjoong sat down slightly picking up his sleeve "I don't think I noticed the tattoo when I saw you" Mingi said looking at it "oh uh well I kinda got it after I saw you" Hongjoong said softly "ohhh so that was the alarm" Mingi said tilting his head "Yeah" Hongjoong said "can I see it?" Mingi asked a little softly "yeah you can" Hongjoong said holding his hand out to Mingi , he looked at the tattoo examining it until he picked his hand closer to his face unconsciously "I really like the colours they look calming" his finger traced over the butterfly "the butterfly just ties it all together" he added Mingi wanted to be mean but he really couldn't just insult the tattoo for no reason, when he first saw it on Instagram he thought it was beautiful "y-yeah I drew the butterfly first but I knew I wanted to add colours" Hongjoong said staring at Mingi holding his hand "oh wow you drew this!?" That got him by surprise Mingi said looking up at him they both looked at each but Mingi didn't make an attempt to move for some reason "yeah I did" Hongjoong said "you're really talented" Mingi blurted out "Noo I-I just - "yah, just take the compliment okay?" Mingi didn't know what came over him as he remembered how Hongjoong used to draw in art class thinking of how he'd improved so much, but why'd it make him a little happy seeing the improvement? "Okay" Hongjoong quietly agreed "do you wanna get back to work" Mingi asked letting go of his hand trying to muster some sort of annoyance in his voice but he couldn't, just looking at how Hongjoong relaxed after their little giggle fest had made him relax too.

"Yeah" Hongjoong said getting up , deciding on trying to make as much of the track as he could here and take the rest home , this entire scenario was eating him up from the inside having that conversation from earlier replay in his head thinking about how it all made sense now that Mingi had social anxiety "I just need to do this than I can go home and cry or something" Hongjoong thought to himself , he felt a bit more at ease now but not enough to be comfortable around Mingi who seemed to just be happily going on with his editing, it was bad that Hongjoong thought Mingi didn't remember him but what made it worse was how he acted , it just made too many memories resurface for Hongjoong to handle but he was determined to handle it anyway to try so he can get to a point where he and Mingi could actually talk without being awkward , after a while Hongjoong sat back on his chair giving up, being slightly frustrated at making the track wishing he was at the comfort of his own recording room , he really liked this one but home is home he thought, deciding on watching Mingi work instead , looking at how Mingi interacted with others like San and even Seonghwa seeing a little behind the scenes of their asmr videos which made Wooyoung think they're absolutely dating , Hongjoong remembered looking at that picture for a while wondering if they were dating wondering what it was like to date Mingi "NO" Hongjoong said out loud earning Mingi's attention "Huh what?" Mingi asked him "O-oh uh No...I just can't think of a proper bass tune" Hongjoong said quickly saving himself "oh I hope this isn't too much trouble for you " Mingi said "no no it's good" he said quickly while watching Mingi turn back to his work "what the fuck was that Brain!?" Hongjoong internally yelled at himself "what I meant was what it must be like for Mingi to date" he seemingly convinced himself, after a while of Just watching Mingi work he decided it was kind of late and wanted to pack up quickly saving his files to his USB and putting it in his pocket putting his laptop away "Oh you wanna leave it here for today ?" Mingi asked looking at him "yeah I'm kinda blanking on the rest of the track " Hongjoong said honestly "Oh well when do you want to meet again?" Mingi asked him "I'm sure maybe in a day or two?" Hongjoong asked Mingi "okay , you wanna come back here or?" Mingi asked him "could we just meet at my dorm?" Hongjoong asked surprising both of them "uh s-sure we can do that " Mingi agreed "great" Hongjoong slightly sighed looking at Mingi get up ,"god why is he so goddamn tall" he thought as they both quietly walked to the entrance of the building towards the parking lot to their cars "um well I'll see you soon" Mingi said holding his hand out "yeah you will" Hongjoong smiled shaking his hand getting in the car and driving a little before noticing Mingi took a turn in the direction of some heavy traffic he got s little worried as he drove home thinking about his day with Mingi it was hard definitely but at same time he didn't want to curl up into a ball and cry at the thought of seeing Mingi again he actually wanted to see him again , once he got home he sat by his kitchen table thinking about Mingi and if he got home "There's no harm in asking" Hongjoong thought as he took out his phone deciding to send him a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make it look like Mingi and Joongie were having a bit of a power struggle with themselves being all awkward I don't know if I conveyed it well


	10. Fried chicken and Bites

  
**Hongjoong**

Hey I saw you were stuck in s little bit of traffic I. Hope you made it home safely

⁴:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

Lol I'm safe thanks   
for asking   
⁴:¹⁸ᵖᵐ 

⁴:¹⁸ᵖᵐ

No problem  
Lmao why are you on the floor?

⁴:²⁰ᵖᵐ

I'm tired

⁴:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Soooo you just don't have a bed or chairs

⁴:²⁰ᵖᵐ

I do but right now only the floor is available I bet you're lounging on a couch or something

⁴:²²ᵖᵐ

Well No  


⁴:²²ᵖᵐ

  


Why do you look so serious? lol

⁴:²²ᵖᵐ

It's just a habit see

  
⁴:²²ᵖᵐ

Well Mr serious  
Do something   
cute like this

⁴:²²ᵖᵐ 

  
  


???

⁴:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Why is that like a mix of serious and cute😂 but well done

⁴:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Well Mr CuTe you do something serious to even it out 

⁴:²⁴ᵖᵐ

Well okay   
  
⁴:²⁵ᵖᵐ

Oh Noo but the floor, you abandoned it 

⁴:²⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Sadly yes because I have to go now ill talk soon okay 🤗

⁴:²⁵ᵖᵐ

Okay 😊

⁴:²⁵ᵖᵐ

  
✏️ **Changed to Mr Serious**

Mingi smiled "he used an emoji" he thought after getting up ,he reminisced on the day having really mixed feelings about how he started off thinking like a complete asshole but then the mood suddenly changed after Hongjoong and him laughed for a good 15 minutes , the fact that he could still hear that laugh made Mingi come out of his thoughts ,putting his phone down walking to the lounge staring at the bags on the couch "hyunnngg your floors are actually comfy I wouldn't mind sleeping on it" Mingi said since his bed was full of Seonghwa's clothes "Argh I'm sorry Min Ill take them out as soon as I'm done picking okay?" Seonghwa said "no no it's okay now I can tease you about Yeosang while on the floor" Mingi smiled "for the love of God Mingi stop" Seonghwa yelled while looking at shirts "Now whic-" He said holding up two different shirts "Both hyung always both" Mingi cut him off looking at the clothes "good point Min" Seonghwa said putting them aside neatly "sooooo did you finish pick your clothes" Seonghwa asked "yup" "can I see" "nope I know you'll try and one up me and that's not happening Hyung" Mingi said playfully "fine" Seonghwa fake smiled narrowing his eyes "so who were smiling at just now? I saw you taking selfies" Seonghwa pryed "No one I just wanted to take selfies" Mingi said defensively "surreeee Min, sure anyways I'm done now so Ill clear this up " Seonghwa said picking up clothes "why are you doing this early hyung we're only gonna do the shoot like a few days from now?" Mingi said watching Seonghwa walking in and out of room "well this is first time we're doing a shoot together okay! I'm excited" Seonghwa said "for us or to see Yeosang?" "SONG FUCKING MINGI PLEASE STOP IT" Seonghwa said walking out of Mingi's room with a pile of clothes in his hands "I'm going to clean the lounge and then I'm to bed So goodnight Min" "Hyung can I talk to you for a bit" Mingi asked watching Seonghwa leave only to return ,"what happened Minnie" Seonghwa asked figuring it's serious "Well I saw Hongjoong today" Mingi started "yeah and how'd it go" Seonghwa asked sitting on the now empty bed with Mingi "well I'm confused Hyung" Mingi started explaining how he felt when he saw Hongjoongs reaction to him talking about his social anxiety "I was happy about like getting that reaction, it meant he remembered me right? And I kept thinking about it, it made me feel good seeing him so tense and worried until...it didn't" Mingi said looking at Seonghwa "why Minnie?" He asked him "well after that we had ,well in my opinion, a good time like we laughed a lot and it reminded me of how he was in school and how we used to talk and stuff and then when I felt like I should be mad again I couldn't" Mingi finished off sighing deeply "Min did you ever think about doing this when you first saw him?" Seonghwa asked him "um no hyung" "what did you think Min?" "I thought he looked good, and I haven't seen him in a while, I was shocked honestly" Mingi said "did you immediately feel like confronting him or anything? Were you mad?" Seonghwa said in a serious tone Mingi thought about it for a while "No ,I was shocked and I just didn't know what to do about him so I asked you guys and Yunho said I should do this and I really thought it was a good idea but now...." "It's a terrible idea huh?" Seonghwa said tilting his head "Yeah it is...." Mingi said softly "I'm sorry Hyung I should've listened to you instead of getting emotional about it" he looked at Seonghwa "it's okay Minnie I know you, you're the biggest sweetheart I've ever met and I hoped you'd change your mind about this , truthfully, I'm glad you did so early" "yeah but what do I do now Hyung?" Mingi asked "do what you feel is right, I mean no one told you to ask for his soundtrack or work with him , you thought of it purely on your own, and I think that was already a step in the right direction" Seonghwa said putting his hand on Mingi's "okay Hyung , I hope I can see him soon" Mingi said softly which made Seonghwa grin but Mingi didn't noticed "well I need to clean up the lounge okay Min you go to bed now he said getting up and closing the door , once Seonghwa left his words rung in Mingi's head _"do what you feel is right..."_ He sat there for a while trying to figure out what the right thing to do was but it just overwhelmed him, so he decided on doing something else in the meanwhile to get out of his serious headspace "okay great now that I saw what hyung picked I can pick my clothes" Mingi thought quickly going to his suit case.

Hongjoong decided on having a lazy day today working on Mingi's track just a little before calling it quits and lazing around watching TV until he got the brilliant idea of stalking Mingi's Instagram "I'm really this bored oh my God" Hongjoong said out loud falling into his couch 

minky.way. · Follow

3107 posts · 1.5M followers · 200 following

Song Mingi   
Hi welcome to this mess

"It's weird seeing Sannie with him but he looks so happy" Hongjoong thought looking at Mingi's recent posts since he uploaded a teaser for his vlog , _not that Hongjoong watched it or anything_ he kept scrolling more

minky.way. · Follow

3107 posts · 1.5M followers · 200 following

Song Mingi   
Hi welcome to this mess

He stopped and stared at a very familiar picture of Mingi , it was the first one he'd seen that Wooyoung sent on the group chat before he realized it was Mingi , his original thought was to agree with Wooyoungs comment on Mingi being hot because Hongjoong thought he was really cute now looking at the picture again he really didn't feel a difference, Mingi is really cute even if he's just sitting there pouting in the picture it made Hongjoong blush slightly, but he didn't give it any attention knowing it's really nothing new right? When you see someone attractive you just react like that right? "Right..." Hongjoong said out loud he wanted to scroll a little more really curious seeing so many sides of Mingi , one being an aesthetic traveler going to places Hongjoong only dreamed off ,another part being an absolute model Hongjoong dreamed he could design clothes so people like Mingi could show them off "wouldn't that be nice" Hongjoong thought aloud looking at a trench coat Mingi was wearing "i think I saw one like this at the thrift store" he mumbled to himself exiting Instagram deciding on ordering some food because he was too lazy to cook he settled on some fried chicken and prayed Yeosang wouldn't smell it through his door once the food arrived Hongjoong sat down getting ready to eat.

**{Message from Mr “CuTe”}**

Hongjoong rolled his eyes "seriously now!?" He said looking at the name on his that he changed to avoid suspicion from San or Wooyoung

**Mr “CuTe”**

  
Hey just checking if you got anywhere with the track yet 

¹²:⁰²ᵖᵐ

  
Hey ye Idid a litle   
thisd mornng then   
l left it

¹²:⁰²ᵖᵐ

Lmao you okay?

¹²:⁰³ᵖᵐ

mt hans are full

¹²:⁰³ᵖᵐ

Mr Hans full?  
😂😂😂😂

¹²:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

¹²:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

Ohhhhhhhh your hands  
Well Now I want fried chicken

¹²:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

Sorry lol

¹²:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

Well you better keep some for me than 

¹²:⁰⁵ᵖᵐ

**Mr “CuTe”**

Calling

Accept📞 Decline❌

  
Hongjoong frantically pressed the accept button "Hello" he greeted "I figured this would be easier than trying to decipher your texts" Mingi's voice sounded deeper over the phone "so how much chicken do you have left " he asked "I just started eating" Hongjoong laughed "you really phoned to find out about the chicken?" He asked "Yes" Mingi paused "so can I Come over for some chicken?" He asked "Oh my god you're fucking with me" Hongjoong said laughing even more "nope gimme your address quickly I'm hungry" Hongjoong went silent for a good 10 seconds "okay" Hongjoong gave his dorm number and described the building to him "Okay see you soon don't eat everything" Mingi said then cut the call , Hongjoong was a little flustered as he quickly got up from the kitchen table taking off his gloves, he went to his room and looked himself in the mirror he had boxer shorts on with his huge sweater _"I need to put pants on"_ he thought, deciding to go look in his closest for a good pair of pants, but for some reason he couldn't settle on anything he even thought of changing his entire outfit at one point, He kept looking knowing he had plenty of time still until he heard a knock on the door and his insides flipped "no fuckin way thats him" Hongjoong walked to the door and nervously opened it "Hi table for 2 please" Mingi said smiling at Him from the door "what the heck how di- "I didn't think you were this close I had to double check Google maps incase I made a mistake" Mingi said walking in looking at Hongjoong "I guess we're having a lazy day" he said looking at His clothes , Hongjoong noticed Mingi was dressed rather casual too , a simple grey sweater with black sweatpants and glasses "yeah I guess so" Hongjoong said awkwardly "Soo this is my dorm" He continued walking Mingi into the lounge "oh shit do you have a roommate?" Mingi asked softly looking at him "oh no I don't so don't worry" "shit really? but I thought every dorm has people sharing" Mingi said confused "I got lucky" Hongjoong said nonchalantly walking to the kitchen "yah that's so cool" Mingi followed him looking at the chicken on the table closed u neatly "you didn't eat?" He looked at Hongjoong "I was about to but then you happened ,so I decided to wait" Hongjoong said taking a seat looking at Mingi "well? Come eat with me" he said as Mingi came and took the seat next to him , he gave Mingi one glove while he took the one that he wore before as they sat quietly and ate.

Mingi noticed Hongjoong wasn't uncomfortable at all unlike the last time they met ,thinking about why, he figured it must be because Hongjoong was basically in his element at home the most comfortable place to be and it made Mingi kinda happy that he was actually open to him he liked this side of Hongjoong _"liked??"_ Mingi thought _"what are you doing"_ his thoughts continued truthfully Mingi didn't know what he was doing he just wanted an excuse to hang out with him again after all the texting they did he felt a bit more comfortable , so that's how he took this opportunity and now he's here in Hongjoongs dorm, room eating fried chicken _"this isn't wrong, right?"_ He asked himself but he didn't want to think about it too much, he decided to shift his attention to Hongjoong who was eating quietly getting his face messed a little which made Mingi giggle "you're a messy eater" Hongjoong squinted his eyes at Mingi a bit than swallowed "you too " he pointed at Mingi's cheek messed with sauce and some crumbs Mingi wiped them away slowly watching as Hongjoong looked at him giving him a nod that it's clean, Mingi leaned closer to Hongjoong and wiped away the sauce from his mouth making Hongjoong look at him wide eyed "sorry was that weird" Mingi said "just a little" Hongjoong said honestly making Mingi back away "but not bad, thank you " Hongjoong said trying to lighten the mood "you're welcome" Mingi said softly ,once they finished their chicken Hongjoong showed Mingi his rooms "this my bedroom I sleep here and keep most of my clothes and art stuff in here" he said Mingi walked in looking at how Hongjoong made use of the space, the dull walls seemed to be overshadowed but all the light in his room and all the colorful art supplies laying about and the clothes left neatly near his cupboard also noticing a box of hair colour spray which made him look at Hongjoongs hair unconsciously , Mingi than followed Hongjoong to the next room "this is my other bedroom, but also it's my recording room" Hongjoong opened the door and Mingi was pleasantly surprised to see that this room was nothing like the other one it was dark and had a very personal almost, secretive feeling to it "this room is really really cool" Mingi said looking at all his equipment on the desk with a familiar soundboard "so what do you want to do" Hongjoong asked him "ummmm well since you look like you don't wanna do a lot of work today how about we just listen to some music or something" Mingi said kinda softly "Okay sure" Hongjoong sounded really happy about that , slightly pushing Mingi into the room motioning for him to sit on the bed Mingi did so while watching Hongjoong sit on his chair across him starting up his laptop which automatically made neon lights come on flashing to a pretty green colour before shifting to blue than purple than red " Yah this is pretty" Mingi said looking at Hongjoong's back ,"thank you" Hongjoong turned and smiled before hitting play on his playlist with a bunch of lo-fi music filling the room Hongjoong came closer to Mingi rolling on his chair 

"This is nice" Hongjoong heard Mingi say basically laying down on his bed the sight was absolutely bizarre , thinking back to how he almost had mental break down because of the him and now he's here laying causally on the same bed , Hongjoong thought a little more _"the last time I slept here was that day too"_ he thought to himself that seemingly made the wheels turn in his head feeling a little uneasy about having Mingi in his home he hadn't even apologized yet _"maybe I should get it over with now_ " Hongjoong said taking off his little beret "Um Mingi can I- "Yah your hair is so fluffy" Mingi laughed "Oh um " Hongjoong started combing his hair down with his fingers "Yah,I think you're making it worse" Mingi sat up looking at him he leaned forward stretching his long hands to Hongjoong who got surprised "let me try" Mingi giggled "okay" Hongjoong scooted closer to him feeling Mingi's hand on the top of head his hands were huge but his long fingers nearly covered the entire surface of his head , he watched Mingi's hand looking up wards he felt his hands almost massage his head, Hongjoong almost forgot how clingy Mingi used to be when they got closer in highschool , the boy had no concern for personal space once he got comfortable with someone and it seemed that hasn't changed a bit actually it seemed he got a lot more bolder with it "ah wait that tickles" Hongjoong giggle out loud curling himself up a little "Oh sorry I'll stop" Mingi grinned still tickling him "y-your not -" Hongjoong started laughing harder "why are you still laughing? I said I'll stop" Mingi said **"ohmygodyou'refuckingevil"** Hongjoong yelped holding onto Mingi's hand try to move it away Mingi slightly let go of his head and yanked Hongjoong forward easily with his chair, Hongjoong let out a little squeak as he toppled onto Mingi but Mingi still didn't stop , he picked Hongjoong up onto the bed and tickled him "stop it" Hongjoong laughed out ,but he wasn't letting up so Hongjoong did the only thing he could think of leaning down to Mingi's hand and biting him "YAHHH JOONG" Mingi screamed finally letting go "That's what you fucking get" Hongjoong Panted practically collapsing next to Mingi as he rubbed his hand "God what the fuck are your teeth made off" he turned looking at Hongjoong whose face was red as a tomato looking up at Mingi's hand with an imprint of his teeth marks on it "Sorry I got a little desperate" he said "a little?" Mingi teased "well do you blame me" Hongjoong rolled his eyes as Mingi plopped down next to him, hand made his way back to Hongjoong's head making him raise his eyebrow "only pats I swear" Mingi laughed "okay" Hongjoong said.

Mingi couldn't believe what the fuck he was doing being cosy all with Hongjoong patting hid little head watching him , Mingi didn't know why he wanted to do it but he didn't worry about it, _"do what you feel is right"_ he thought apparently that meant being a brat to Hongjoong but he liked it, he felt much more comfortable than before, looking at Hongjoong who'd now closed his eyes Mingi examined his features "so cute" he Whispered to himself he watched Hongjoong for a good few minutes before he figured out the poor thing fell asleep "huh you still fall asleep so easily" Mingi said looking at him he shifted a little giving them space as he laid there thinking about his day so far smiling to himself until his eyes slowly closed falling asleep as well. 

  
"Hmmmm" Hongjoong mumbled as his sleep? Broke waking up a little and turning him head to the side to bop Mingi on the nose with his , he froze on the spot staring at Mingi asleep next to him , he didn't know what to do _"how long have we...." **we** " been asleep"_ Hongjoong thought looking at Mingi how his glasses were slightly off his face but he still looked good his lips puffed out a little making him pout "why'd you have to be so cute" Hongjoong said softly smiling at Mingi "that's funny I could ask you the same thing" Mingi whispered back to him opening his eyes looking at Hongjoong who now wanted to sink into his bed and die "Oh my god" Hongjoong whispered covering his face Mingi giggled at him "don't try and hide now" he said smiling at Hongjoong "please don't" Hongjoong pleaded "okay okay I won't say anything" Mingi said laughing he turned around adjusting his glasses as Hongjoong reached for his phone "we slept for a while" he said showing Mingi the time on his phone "4:45pm" Mingi sat up from the bed "Oh shit it's late" he said "Do you have to go?" Hongjoong said very softly "Yeah I do I'm sorry" Mingi said sadly "well okay" Hongjoong said getting up with Mingi as they both walked to his quietly "well thanks for the chicken and the nap" he smiled "Thanks for coming today" Hongjoong said as Mingi opened the door "oh by the way I really meant it when I said I could ask you the same thing" Mingi said quickly while walking down the stairs out of sight leaving a blushing Hongjoong at the door before he closed going to the couch and sitting down wide eyed "Oh My God" was the only thing he could say.

**{Message from Sangie🐣}**

  
Hyung....  
Why did I just see Mingi leave our dorm?

Uhhh Can you come   
upstairs quickly?

Okay Hyung

Mingi got back to the apartment and ran straight to his bedroom hoping Seonghwa wasn't home closing he door he sat there letting every single detail replay in his mind "did I really fucking say that and walk away!?" He yelled at himself "what was I thinking" he complained "I'd like to know what you were thinking too Min where did you go!?" Seonghwa stood by the door "Yah Hyung!?" Mingi yelped " now you know what it feels like you ass, now where the hell did you go you were gone for hours" Seonghwa walked in looking at Mingi "Um I went to see Hongjoong, Hyung" Mingi blushed unconsciously and Seonghwa broke out in the most evil grin Mingi had ever seen "Min why are you blushing" he teased "I'm not Hyung" Mingi said "Yes you are Min" "No I'm not Hyung" "is it because of Hongjoong" Seonghwa said watching Mingi "No" he said "do you like him" Seonghwa joked until Mingi bit his lip and looked away "OH MY GOD WHAT " Seonghwa screamed looking at Mingi "NO HYUNG I DON'T" Mingi smiled a little "then why are you smiling" Mingi smiled more "I'm not I don't like him Hyung" "SONG MINGI I KNOW YOU'RE ONE GOOD LYING ASS MOTHERFUCKER BUT RIGHT YOU'RE NOT LYING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS" Seonghwa yelled smiling like an idiot "MAYBE I DON'T KNOW" Mingi yelled back trying to bite his lip harder not to break out into an embarrassing smile "Ohhhh My God what kdrama is this!?" Seonghwa jumped "Argh shut up Hyung" Mingi said annoyed "No now tell what happened Now!!" Seonghwa practically jumped onto Mingi "okay okay okay he was eating fried chicken and I called him asking if I could come over for some too" Mingi talked about their whole day together until he got to the nap part leaving out how he tickled Hongjoong till he bit him but didn't escape Seonghwa's keen eyes "there's no way you caught feelings for him of all people by just sitting and listening to music Min, come on I'm not dumb" he said annoyed "okay fine we slep- YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!? " Seonghwa was about to ascended into another dimension "NO NO NO FUCKING GOD, NO I MEANT SLEPT AS IN WE TOOK A NAP ,A NAP HYUNG!!!" Seonghwa looked kinda disappointed "Oh" he said "shut up ,we fell asleep and he woke up a little before me and looked at me and said I looked cute and, and, I heard him so I just said he was cute too" Mingi said throwing his hands around Seonghwa smiled again and brought his hands to his chest "soooooooooo he likes you too???" He said "HYUNG!?" "What He said you were cute first!!" Seonghwa pointed out" "not to mention he was looking at you while you were asleep WITH HIM!" he added "True but what if he just being nice or something" Mingi tried to think "yes because staring at someone while they're asleep and saying they look cute is just being nice come on Min!!" Seonghwa said "Yah Hyung why aren't you mad?" Mingi suddenly thought "what do you mean?" He asked "Why aren't you like telling me not to like him or something" Mingi asked "Wh- why would I do that?" Seonghwa said "I don't know ,I just thought you'd try and talk me out of it" Mingi said "So does that mean you really like him?" Seonghwa asked "....I don't know I just feel really confused about him right now" Mingi said honesty "If I told you to not like him what would you do?" Seonghwa asked him, Mingi kept quiet knowing he'd try and protest against the idea saying something like "I don't like him but I still wanna give him a chance" or something like that ,Seonghwa looked at him "well there's your answer Min" he said "so for now what are you gonna do about it" he continued "Um not sure Hyung" Mingi looked at Seonghwa "Why don't you go out with him like on a date or something?" He smiled "A date!? , But I'm not sur- "that's why you should go, spend some time with him and see how you actually feel about him and then take it from there Min" "okay Hyung I'll think about it" Mingi said "and thanks Hyung you always know what to say" he added "you're welcome Minnie" Seonghwa smiled.

Yeosang made his way to Hongjoongs room right after he texted him "Hyung I'm here" he said by the door Hongjoong opened it immediately and yanked him in "Did Wooyoung see him??" He said looking the door "No Hyung he didn't" Yeosang said looking at Hongjoong who looked rather flustered "soo what happened to you?" He asked him "Uhh nothing" Hongjoong said quickly walking away "Hyung..... What is it" "we ate- "don't even think about using the chicken as an excuse" Yeosang said "how'd you kn-" "I saw the delivery man come up" Yeosang cut him off "Fuck" Hongjoong said "now what happened" "well you see" Hongjoong started telling Yeosang the whole story and stopped by the recording room part a little unsure "we were in the recording room listening to music and then he started patting my head and tickling me than IDidntKnowWhatToDoSoIBitHim and then after that he patted my head again and..... we....fell asleep......" Hongjoong said avoiding eye contact with him "you really need to stop biting people Hyung" Yeosang said nonchalantly "How ...... Wooyoung" Hongjoong said "yes" Yeosang said "soo is there anything else or ??" He continued "I thought he was asleep so I looked at him said he was cute out loud and then when he left he basically told me that I'm... Sangie what do I do" Hongjoong said looking at Yeosang who was processing the information "So Hyung you think he's cute?" Yeosang examined Hongjoong's facial expression _"Does he like him"_ he thought waiting for Hongjoong to say something "yes I do Sangie" he said "So are you going to admit the rest of am I dragging it out of you" Yeosang said "oh my god I don't like him Sangie" Hongjoong said annoyed "Hyung.... I didn't say anything about you liking him" Yeosang smiled at Hongjoong "OH MY GOD SHUT UP" Hongjoong screamed "So you do like him Hyung?" Yeosang stepped forward "Yeosang I swear this doesn't mean you can use this to get back at me for teasing you about woo I swear" "but you do like him?" "YEOSANG" Hongjoong screamed "Yes Hyung?" Yeosang smiled "A little okay" "uh a little" Yeosang scoffed "Who would've thought" he continued "wipe that shit eating grin off your face please" Hongjoong said annoyed "Never Hyung" Yeosang said back "but when are you going to talk to him?" He said in a more serious tone "I tried today before all this but he cut me off" Hongjoong said worried "I don't know what to do Sangie" Yeosang stood still for a while, he didn't even know what to do, heck if he did he'd probably have told Wooyoung his feelings by now and finally ended his torment one way or another, but he wanted help regardless "Maybe come tomorrow to the theatre for the shoot Hyung? Seonghwa mentioned its with him and his friends which I'm pretty sure is Mingi so you can just talk to him about everything" Yeosang suggested "Sangie...you're amazing you know that! okay, I'll be there tomorrow when you're done" Hongjoong said looking much more calm "Good Hyung you can repay me in chicken" Yeosang said walking to the door "I have to go to now I'm gonna have a long day tomorrow see you hyung" he said leaving "see you Sangie" he heard Hongjoong before he closed the door.


	11. Picture Perfect...

**Mr "CuTe"**

Hey I'm bored

¹⁰:¹²ᵃᵐ

  
Aren't you supposed to be doing something today

¹⁰:¹²ᵃᵐ

Ohhh and how do you know that 👀

¹⁰:¹⁴ᵃᵐ

that's a secret

¹⁰:¹⁴ᵃᵐ  


  
fine what are you doing

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

  
Well I'm just dropping off some stuff ,I like the hairstyle btw

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

Thank you 😊  
Well I have to go now have a nice day 

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

You're welcome   
and have a nice   
day too

¹⁰:¹⁵ᵃᵐ

  
"Well at least he's still texting me" Hongjoong thought as he sat in the car outside of the theatre , Yeosang forgot to take his lense for the shoot today and He had to drop it off after getting it from a panicking Wooyoung who was so afraid he'd drop the lense while passing it through the door ,his morning was quite eventful 

  
**🤘Gang Squad Squad Gang🤘**

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Hyungggg did you do ut!?

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

Yes woo you can   
stop panicking   
now 

¹⁰:²¹ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
😭😭😭Thank you Hyung  
But No♥ it's my baby's first shoot I'm so excited alslwoowowowo   
Go Sangie I'm proud of youuuu😭😭😭

¹⁰:²²ᵃᵐ

I really hope his   
phone is on silent 

¹⁰:²²ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
True we shouldn't bother him with chatting so do you wanna come over and talk about him instead Hyung👀

¹⁰:²²ᵃᵐ

  
Sure Woo I'll be   
there soon 

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Yes please do that instead 

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️  
Get your ass off this chat right now!!

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

Sangie 🐣  
With pleasure

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

Woo👁️👄👁️  
😭Don't be mean 

¹⁰:²⁵ᵃᵐ

After reading the group chat Hongjoong drove home making his way to Wooyoung he was practically bouncing around the dorm room in excitement for Yeosang "did you get to see anyone Hyung???, Did you go inside or is that not allowed??" Wooyoung asked "No I didn't go in, Yeosang met me outside and I just gave the lenses to him and he left quickly" Hongjoong said "aww well I hope he has fun" Wooyoung said sitting down "you've been telling him that alot lately" Hongjoong said sitting next to Wooyoung who immediately cuddled next to him "well yeah he always seems busy lately, and if he isn't stressing over that freaking class he's Always has "stuff to take care off" " Wooyoung said annoyed "oh are you mad at him Woo" Hongjoong said shocked "No... I just wanted to spend time with him we don't do stuff anymore Hyung, normally We'd go eat fried chicken or something on the weekends but now we don't even do that, I'm glad he's got his this photography gig for now though like fucking finally!! He's doing something with photography!!! but I just wish he'd do something with me now we're supposed to be best friends for like 7 years " Hongjoong looked at Wooyoung "sure not mad at all?" He said sarcastically "maybe a little Hyung" Wooyoung pouted "do you want me to talk to him Woo?" He asked "NOOOOOOO" Wooyoung yelped "No I want him to figure it out on his own and talk to me" Wooyoung said "gosh you're stubborn Woo" "YES" Wooyoung said Hongjoong felt a sad knowing why Yeosang was avoiding Wooyoung but he never expected for Wooyoung to be so bothered by it "okay Woo for now why don't we do something, you wanna go somewhere??" Hongjoong suggested "Uhhh well no but could you stay?? We can watch movies and bake cookies" Wooyoung said with the sweetest little whine "Of course Woo I'd love that " Hongjoong said "OKAYYYY TO THE KITCHEN HYUNG " Wooyoung said dragging a smiling Hongjoong away.

Yeosang got his lense from Hongjoong thankfully Seonghwa hadn't arrived yet but as soon as he entered the theater he was surprised to see Jongho there "Hi Hyung" he greeted smiling "Oh hi Jongie what's up how come you're here?" Yeosang greeted back "oh well I came to practice but I found out Hyung is doing a Photoshoot here too I mean it's upstairs but...." Jongho looked at the ground " you're practicing for a musical or something?" Yeosang asked a Bit confused "oh no actually they do singing lessons here and opera" Jongho said "they seriously do opera lessons here whoa" Yeosang thought aloud "well it is a theatre Hyung" Jongho giggled a little "haha" Yeosang fake laughed "well I need to go its starting soon I'll see you later Hyung" Jongho said walking away and just as He left Seonghwa came in with two taller people walking behind him one he'd identified as Mingi but the other he hadn't a clue who it was but the guy seemed to be staring him down a little but Yeosang wasn't intimated by it "well you're early" Seonghwa smiled at him "Someone has to be Hyung" Yeosang joked "Ouch" Mingi said holding his chest "nice to see you again Yeosang" Mingi said with a smile "you too" Yeosang nodded "oh this is Yunho , Yunho this is Yeosang" Seonghwa introduced them Yunho walked next to Seonghwa "Hi nice to meet you" he said "nice to meet you too" Yeosang said Yunho slightly taller than Mingi who was already a giant he kinda wanted to imagine Yunho compared to Hongjoong but he didn't want to laugh in front of them so he refrained from it, "So no Wooyoung today?" Mingi joked trying to make conversation with Yeosang"Thankfully yes" he said giving into the conversation "but Sannie will be back today which is nice" he continued looking at Mingi smile "yeah I missed the guy I was really bored without him" he said "I'm sure you did something" Yeosang hinted to see what Mingi would do "Just worked on my videos for a bit and annoyed Seonghwa Hyung" Mingi said calmly _"huh you're a good liar"_ Yeosang thought "well Yeosang we should get started I'm so exited" Seonghwa said walking into the main room as Yeosang followed he saw a bunch of people there with a fancy monitor and everything he looked at the set up seeing the stage of the theatre had like white background in front of it so he can take pictures and use the space , these were the sort of things he only saw on YouTube videos but here in real life made him really happy to actually work with all of this ,he even thought about how he'd tell Wooyoung about it watching him bounce off the walls seeing that reaction would be Yeosang's biggest reward no matter how "annoying" Wooyoung is he absolutely loved being on the receiving end of his praise, though he'd never tell him that , "well we'll go get dressed In the meanwhile" Seonghwa said patting Yeosang's shoulder "okay Hyung " Yeosang smiling at him , he noticed Mingi Gave him an odd smile as well while Yunho already made his way out the room as they followed Yeosang decided to bide his time talking to the people working with the computers , looking at the lighting and angles deciding where were good places to stand and where they should stand aswell he was enjoying himself already "okay Yeosang we're ready" Seonghwa said walking out with Mingi and Yunho behind him , they looked absolutely stunning whoever their stylist was definitely deserved a raise Yeosang thought looking at them "okay well let's Start" he said , he kept getting weird vibes from Yunho while Seonghwa and Mingi cooperatived with his instructions well ,he made sure to _assert his dominance_ in Wooyoungs words, when asking them to move making sure it was too his liking, this wasn't like taking pictures for Wooyoung or San or Hongjoong where they could tease him in-between, so he could focus a lot more when it came to individual shots he decided to do Yunho first to get him out of the way , he cooperated with him well and finished rather quickly. he then did Seonghwa next which was a little more comfortable Seonghwa cooperated really well even when Yeosang had to do close ups he got a little shy but not too much to disrupt the flow of things once he was satisfied with that he Mingi last looking at him through the camera lense thinking about him and Hongjoong, he didn't think Mingi was ever capable of doing anything bad to Hongjoong but he was still weary of the situation even if his Hyung had now developed some feeling for him, he still needed to know he could trust Mingi with him so after the shoot he wanted to talk to him as well before Hongjoong comes by. Yeosang had to switch out lenses though because Mingi's shirt alone with no one else in the background was making the contrast go off , he turned to look at Seonghwa and Yunho "you can go get some snacks or Something this is going to take while".

"Alright Yu let's go" Seonghwa said smiling at Yeosang and walking out to the vending machines getting a few sodas and chips they sat near a stairway waiting "that little guy has an attitude problem I swear" Yunho said taking a sip "he doesn't know you at all, Yu he was probably a bit uncomfortable" Seonghwa said looking at him in shock "well that's unprofessional now isn't it" Yunho rolled his eyes "Yunho!!" Seonghwa yelled "this is his first professional shoot give him a break ,he's only done scenery and some other stuff before" he defended "he sure sold you a lot of bullshit huh? Hyung what If he lied to you and just wants the money " Yunho continued "Yunho where the fuck is all this coming from!? you said you liked his pictures" Seonghwa said standing up "his pictures maybe but I don't like his Bitchass face one bi- "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about Sangie Hyung like that please" Seonghwa turned around to see Jongho coming down the stairs behind him "Oh Jongho" he said startled ,but Jongho ignored him "please apologize to Hyung when he comes out" he said looking at Yunho "why should I?" Yunho said "I'm just criticizing his work ethic" he looked at Jongho "Yah Yun- "Insulting the way someone works is not criticism" Jongho cut Seonghwa off "why the fuck does this matter to you anyway? You can just keep quiet about this and go away" Yunho said annoyed "It matters because he's my Hyung and he hasn't done anything for someone like you to talk shit about him" Jongho said getting angry "Well since you care so much about your precious Hyung I guess you can go suck his Dic- "YUHNO WHAT THE FUCK"Seonghwa yelled at him as he got pushed aside by Jongho who fists instantly connected to Yunho's face "you piece of shit" Yunho said holding his face he than shoved Jongho "STOP IT GUYS STOP IT" Seonghwa yelled trying to pull Yunho back but couldn't as Yunho lunged towards Jongho punching him in the eye Jongho lose his balance for a second but quickly gained it back then kicking Yunho on the leg making him topple forward "YAH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Seonghwa turned to see Mingi and Yeosang running towards them as Jongho kept throwing punches at Yunho "JONGIE STOP" Yeosang screamed at him as he and Mingi grabbed him back Yunho used that as an opportunity to punch Jongho in the stomach "YAH YUNHO FUCKIN STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Seonghwa screamed pulling him back once they got a few feet away from each Yeosang and Mingi let go of Jongho who was now Holding his eye "what the fuck is wrong with you " Yeosang said to Yunho "Oh look your hYuNg is here to collect you , you little bit- "Finish that fucking sentence and I will hit you I swear " Yeosang raised his voice "Yunho please stop it what the fuck are you thinking" Seonghwa pleaded Yunho looked at him than Yeosang and finally at Jongho "Little Bitc-" and immediately Yeosang jumped on Yunho pushing him a few steps back as his fist now connected to Yunho's face but Yunho being much taller than Yeosang used it to his advantage as he relentlessly pushed Yeosang to the floor making his way to punch him as Seonghwa and Mingi desperately tired to pull him off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF SANGIE RIGHT NOW" an ear pricing scream ripped through the chaos Mingi looked up to see Wooyoung and San running towards them and just behind them stood Hongjoong holding a container of something absolutely mortified as he came to,running towards Yeosang, Mingi watched as Wooyoung Shoved Yunho off Yeosang with all his strength and started crying "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" he yelled again at Yunho holding Yeosang for dear life "Jong your- he's bleeding!!" He turned to see San holding Jongho who was bleeding with a cut below his eye "H-HYUNG WE NEED TO TAKE TO HIM TO THE HOSPITAL" Mingi watched as San screamed at Hongjoong who ran right pass him to Jongho trying to hold him up ,Mingi looked at Seonghwa who gave him a quick nod "Joong Let me help you" he said ignoring the looks Yunho and San gave him "Okay" Hongjoong said looking at him as he and San picked him up by the shoulders "we're taking my car lets go" Hongjoong said and Mingi followed him out the buildings.

Seonghwa watched as they left than brought his attention back to Wooyoung who was frantically trying asking Yeosang if he was okay "Wooyoung, Wooyoung please we need to take him to the hospital too okay" he spoke firmly getting Wooyoungs attention "okay" he said looking at Yeosang "Sangie can you stand up" Wooyoung asked him "Yes Woo" Yeosang said softly "okay but I'm gonna hold you anyway" Wooyoung said helping him up Seonghwa looked at Yunho furiously " just get in the car and don't say anything to either of them" he said walking away "Wooyoung let me help you" he held onto Yeosang's other side walking to the entrance before he saw a container on the ground he quickly bent down and picked it up continuing to walk out once they got in the car he drove in silence to the hospital.

Hongjoong reached the hospital San and Mingi got Jongho out of the car immediately getting a nurse while Hongjoong parked the car, entering the hospital he sat in the waiting area as San and Mingi came back "he's gonna need stitches" San told Hongjoong , soon after that Seonghwa arrived with Yunho followed by Wooyoung who was holding Yeosang the both immediately entered the ward the 3 sat in silence waiting to know how the others were Seonghwa came back walking slowly with Wooyoung who started crying again "Hyung" Wooyoung called looking at Hongjoong as he reached them "what happened to Sangie is okay?" Wooyoung shook his head " he passed out ,he's got a mild concussion" hearing that made Hongjoong stiffen looking at Wooyoung "he's gonna be alright" Mingi watched them before turning to Seonghwa "is Yunho..." "He's getting his foot examined, Jongho did a number on him" Seonghwa said in a deadpan tone "okay Hyung" Mingi said "Oh um Hyung this is Seonghwa Hyung and Seonghwa Hyung this is Hongjoong Hyung" San introduced them ,they nodded at each other after that they all sat in silence until Seonghwa spoke up telling them exactly what happened"But I don't know what happened to Yunho, I swear he's never ever been like this before" Seonghwa said looking at Hongjoong and San "well he's an asshole now" Wooyoung spoke "I'm not sorry about saying that Hyung" he looked at Seonghwa "Woo... Please" Hongjoong looked at him just as he turned a nurse came and informed them that all 3 will be staying in the hospital for a few days. Seonghwa and Hongjoong both thanked the nurse as she left "for now we need to figure out what to do here , Woo I know you're gonna want to stay, so do you want to go home and pack some stuff or must I go alone?" Hongjoong asked "Can you?" Wooyoung asked softly handing Hongjoong his keys "Of course Woo" Hongjoong turned to San "Stay with him Okay Sannie and phone Jong's parents please they need to know what happened" "Okay Hyung" San said taking his phone out of his pocket.

Hongjoong was about to leave "Can I come with you?" Hongjoong heard Mingi ask him he didn't want to turn he knew Wooyoung and San were looking at him "Okay" was all he said as he started walking again with Mingi catching up to him once they got into the car they drove to dorms quickly getting into Wooyoung and Yeosang's room. Hongjoong went to Yeosang's room first looking for a bag he spotted on top of the cupboard "why up there of all places!?" He turned to Mingi who stood outside the door "Um can you help me get that bag down please" Mingi looked at the cupboard and grabbed the bag with ease passing it to Hongjoong "thank you" "you're welcome" Mingi looked at him "I'm gonna get Woo's clothes and then Sangs just Um wait here if you want" Hongjoong said walking to the room nextdoor getting some pajamas out and sweat pants until he heard footsteps behind him "yah do you need me to do anything I feel kinda useless standing there" Mingi said "Um you can go get their toothbrushes and oh could you find a half black , half red jacket in Sangs room?" Hongjoong said looking at Mingi "okay I'll do that" Mingi walked away to the bathroom, Hongjoong went back into Yeosangs room clothes in hand when he saw Yeosangs jacket on the bed with the toothbrushes laid next to it neatly he turned around to see where Mingi went "You think they'd need bedroom slippers" he heard Mingi from behind him "Ah I guess" Hongjoong said taking the pair of shoes from him and putting it aside taking the clothes he started folding them putting it into the bag than turned to get Yeosang's clothes , once he'd gotten a them he started to fold those as well "Sangie" Hongjoong said out loud looking at his clothes the worry Finally hit him since he had no Wooyoung or San to be strong in front off , he started tearing up letting his mind reel "Hey hey he's gonna be alright" he heard Mingi behind him he felt his hand patting his head again "I know but I'm so worried I can't do thi- "okay okay just let me help then" Mingi stood behind Hongjoong completely covering him as he wiped Hongjoong's tears away and started patting his head again ,his hand came down around Him as he rested his head on top of Hongjoong's. He started folding the reminder of the clothes , Hongjoong felt himself calm down resting on Mingi's torso he closed his eyes for a second "you're so warm" he thought out loud ,he felt Mingi smile above him "okay I'm done" he said closing the bag slowly picking his up head making Hongjoong a little sad "alright let's go" he said as Mingi moved away from him holding the bag, they left the dorm and got back to the hospital giving Wooyoung the bag of clothes "Thanks Hyungie" he said taking the bag from Hongjoong giving him a hug "And thank you too Mingi" he turned to Mingi giving him a hug as well walking away to Yeosang's room , "Thanks for helping me" Hongjoong said looking at Mingi "sure no problem" Mingi said scratching his neck looking at Hongjoong, Seonghwa and San watched the two from the waiting room "Hyung?" San said with a questionable look on his face "ummmm I'll explain at home?" Hongjoong asked softly "okay then" San said softly "Well Min we should go" Seonghwa said getting up "But Yunho??" Mingi asked confused "We'll bring his stuff tomorrow okay Min?" Seonghwa said looking at Mingi "Okay so Hyung" Mingi said "well hopefully we can meet again in better circumstance" Seonghwa said to Hongjoong "yeah I guess so we'll see you" Hongjoong said watching them walk away "I'll see you soon" Mingi waved walking out of the hospital "So was he talking to me or you Hyungie" San asked tilting his head to Hongjoong "shush let's go home okay" "okay Hyungie"

Once Hongjoong and San got home San didn't waste time bombarding him with questions "So why'd you two look so buddy buddy?" San asked "Yeah about that" Hongjoong said "How long hav- Hongjoong cut him off "I met him about week ago and he wanted me to make a soundtrack for him I don't really know if he remembers me or not and I've tried talking to him but- "So you meet him and you didn't tell us Hyung?" San interjected "I..I told Sangie well he saw me watching his videos and I caved" Hongjoong said looking down "But why didn't you tell me hyung? Is that why we haven't been hanging out? Why didn't Mingi say anything? Does he even know we're friends? " San asked "No no no I was genuinely busy, I don't know if Mingi knows that we're friends...well now he does definitely ,but he just asked me to make a track for him and I agreed than he came ove- "you had him over Hyung!?" San was confused "he came over yesterday" hongjoong said "Hyung..." San said walking closer to him "Hyung why didn't you say anything we were so worried about you meeting him and if you'd have another panic attack or something If you just told us, we wouldn't said anything against it Hyung" San said a little upset "I know Sannie but.... But I told you I won't meet him and than I freaking ran into him and I just felt like If said anything you'd all be upset" Hongjoong "NO HYUNG WE WOULDN'T HAVE ,WE WOULD HAVE TALKED ABOUT IT AND SUPPORTED YOUR DECISION BECAUSE WE TRUST YOU" San yelled at Hongjoong shaking his shoulders "Hyung I was so worried about you when you had that panic attack I thought it was my fault for bringing Mingi back in your life, I thought it was just cruel hanging out with him ,I didn't even want to send pictures incase it made you unhappy ,but if I knew you met him and you were both okay with each other......Hyung I'm glad you're good terms really!!! I want you to like each other to be fri- "I do like him Sannie" Hongjoong said as a bit of blush coloured his cheeks "Wait you like him?" San asked confused and Hongjoong nodded "You like like him?" Hongjoong nodded again slowly "I'm not really sure about it yet" he said "you're nodding though Hyung" San smiled "oh my god don't- "Hyung are you blushing?" Sans smile "Noo please Sannie this was a serious conversation" Hongjoong pleaded "Okay fine" San said "Thank you" Hongjoong sighed "Hyung seriously are you blushing?" San's smile grew wider "oh my god fuck you" Hongjoong turned around folding his arms "Awwwww hyungi- San was cut off by Hongjoong's phone as he took it out of his pocket San hovered over Hongjoong's shoulder looking at it 

**{Message from Mr "CuTe"}**

Hey you okay? I hope this makes you smile

📎Image

  
 _Oh My God~_ Wait.. Make you smile!? He's flirting with you!? And you gave him a pet name?? WHAT!? San yelled his dimples showed "Sannie shut up" Hongjoong held his phone to his chest "absolutely not I thought "you weren't sure" San air quoted "I didn't know you were making moves Hyung" he wiggled his eyebrow "I'm not I swear" Hongjoong looked beat red "Oh my god this is so cute and the height difference" San laughed "the-the What!?" Hongjoong was about to pass out "okay okay I'll spare you for now Hyung" San said picking his hands up "I'm going to shower okay you can get back to your little chat I'll sleep in the recording room goodnight Hyungie" he did a little nudge gesture and walked away Hongjoong went into his room and changed snuggling up in his bed.

  
**Mr "CuTe"**

¹¹:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

  
It did make me smile thank you

¹¹:²⁰ᵖᵐ

I'm glad I didn't know what else  
To do if it didn't help 

¹¹:²⁰ᵖᵐ

well at least you   
don't have to   
worry about that   
now

¹¹:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Umm I'm really sorry about today 

¹¹:²²ᵖᵐ

You really have   
nothing to   
apologize for you   
didn't do anything

¹¹:²²ᵖᵐ

I know but Yunho is my best friend  
And he really really fucked up 

¹¹:²³ᵖᵐ

But you apologizing   
for him isn't going to   
unfuck anything

¹¹:²³ᵖᵐ

That's true...just I wanted to know  
Are we okay?

¹¹:²³ᵖᵐ

Yes we are don't   
worry okay 

¹¹:²⁵ᵖᵐ  


Okay okay I'm glad, can we still see each other?

¹¹:²⁵ᵖᵐ

Yes , yes we can but I don't think I'm going to be able to work on the track for a while

¹¹:²⁵ᵖᵐ

That's fine really ! 

I guess I'll let you sleep now it's been a long day 

¹¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ

its okay if you still   
wanna talk I can't   
fall asleep

¹¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ

Oh do you mind if I called?

¹¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ

  
No, I wouldn't, you   
can call

¹¹:²⁷ᵖᵐ

  
**Mr "CuTe"**  
Calling...

Accept📞 Decline❌

Hongjoong answered the phone putting it on loud speaker and setting it next to himself "Hi" Mingi whispered "Hi" Hongjoong whispered back "How are you? Did you eat?" Mingi whispered In a worried tone "I'm okay, I didn't eat I'm just in bed , what about you?" He asked "I'm alright I didn't eat either ,Are you warm?" Mingi asked "MmHm" Hongjoong smiled "good" Mingi said "I could be warmer" Hongjoong said covering his face as he heard Mingi laugh at his attempt of flirting "well I could help with that" Mingi said "and sleeping next to you is nice" he added Hongjoong pulled the blanket to his face trying to breathe softly "sleeping next to you is nice too" he said softly "I'm glad ,maybe then next time I can help you" Hongjoong could hear Mingi shift a little "next time?" Hongjoong asked softly "yes.. if you want" Mingi breathe out "I think I'd like that" Hongjoong whispered "I'd like that too" Mingi whispered as Hongjoong yawned "Oh someone's getting sleepy" Mingi said softly "no no I'm okay" Hongjoong shifted trying to stay awake "shhhh close your eyes for me" Mingi asked "No I'm- "please" Mingi whispered Hongjoong closed his eyes "okay my eyes are closed" he said "Good" Mingi whispered "What are your favorite colours?" Mingi asked "um I like red but I really like purples and blues" Hongjoong answered "okay I want you to imagine a sky- "are you going to hypnotize me?" Hongjoong giggled "maybe" Mingi laughed softly "okay now sky, imagine a sky, the sun is setting and the hues are shifting from a beautiful blue to a deep purple, the colours mix into a gradient with a soft lavender colour at the top where it's the brightest and the deep purply blue at the bottom like a twilight" twilight was the last word Hongjoong heard as he fell asleep.

"Joong?" Mingi Whispered waiting for a reply he smiled when he didn't get one "Goodnight Joong, I hope you feel better in the morning" Mingi said cutting the call and falling asleep as well.

  
  


  
  



	12. Crash and burn

Yeosang woke up with a splitting headache as he slowly opened his eyes letting the light filter through his eyelashes. slowly he held his head "Fuck" he whispered "Sangie seriously" he heard Wooyoung laugh in the corner of the room he turned to see him bundled up on a couch chair in a blanket he got up and waddled to towards him "Is it bad Sangie?" He asked looking at him , getting a clearer look at Wooyoung he noticed how tired he looked with dried up tears on his cheeks but he still kept that sweet smile "I'm okay Woo" he said sitting up "Liar" Wooyoung said as he picked up a glass and filled it with water giving to Yeosang he than turned to the beside table and got a tablet handing it to him "you need to eat after this okay Sangie" he said as Yeosang took the tablet "How's Jongs" he asked while Wooyoung took the cup out of his hand "He's alright I saw him he's got a cute little eyepatch, I think he's discharged I'm not sure" he put the cup down and turned to Yeosang "did you sleep?" "ummmm" Wooyoung shook his head "Woo" Yeosang sighed "NO YOU DON'T WOO ME , YOU'RE THE ONE IN THE HOSPITAL BED IF ANYTHING I SHOULD GET TO WOO YOU, WOOOO SANGIE WOOO!!!" Yeosang didn't know whether to laugh or take Wooyoung seriously as he watched him suddenly stand and turn around throwing the blanket _gently~_ into him and leaving the room"I'm going to get you some food okay Sangie" he said walking away "Argh" Yeosang sighed falling back on his pillow pulling the blanket closer to himself thinking about what happened "what the fuck is your problem Yunho" he thought to himself, he kept feeling guilty about Jongho getting hurt for his sake it really didn't sit well with Yeosang at all as he kept thinking about the whole fight he didn't even know what started it as soon as he and Mingi heard yelling in the hallway they ran to check what happened he knows Jongho , he knows the younger would never do anything irrational but then again even he lost his cool when Yunho insulted him "I'm back Sangie" Wooyoung interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to reality "You okay Sangie do you want me to call the nurse?" Wooyoung observed him "Uh? No I'm alright Woo" "Okay well sit up the foods going to get cold" Wooyoung said sitting next to him on the bed, Yeosang put his hand out to receive the plate of food ,but all he got was a weird look from Wooyoung "You're not feeding yourself" he said leaning closer to him making Yeosang's heart skip a beat, thankfully his face was already dusted red because of his injury as Ironic as that sounds he's glad for it because Wooyoung isn't able to tell he's blushing ,"now Sangie be good and eat all your veggies okay baby?" Wooyoung teased him as he held a piece of meat and broccoli while he brought chopsticks to his mouth , Yeosang hesitated for a while "Sannngggiieeee" Wooyoung pouted Yeosang couldn't resist that face he leaned forward and ate the food "Yay good baby" Yeosang's insides where doing back flips at Wooyoung's remarks but he kept a poker face as always eating the food until Wooyoung was sadly done. He watched him put the plate aside and turned to him again "Sooo Mingi and Hyung seem to be okay" Wooyoung said seemingly out of the blue catching him off guard "Fuck" Yeosang said "SO YOU DID KNOW!?" Wooyoung almost jumped onto him "Well yeah but Hyung told me not to say anything yet" "Well?????" Wooyoung said pouting again _"Argh fuck your cute face"_ Yeosang sighed "I guess there's no point in hiding it now " Yeosang shifted a little sitting up as Wooyoung sat closer eagerly listening to him give the whole sordid story of Hongjoong and Mingi working together for a sound track, deliberately leaving out some details that Hongjoong should talk about instead because it's not Yeosang's place to say "OHHHHH MY FREAKING GOD!? I'M GOING TO KICK THAT LIL PHAT ASS OF HIS" Wooyoung was ascending as he got up and looked at Yeosang in shock "HE KEPT THIS FRO- "I'm sorry lil what ass!?" Yeosang and Wooyoung turned to see Seonghwa laughing by the door holding a bag "Oh Hi Hyung" Wooyoung smiled "Hi" he said walking in towards Yeosang "How are feeling?" He asked looking at him concerned "I'm alright Hyung thanks for asking" Yeosang said "that's good I was really worried about you Yeosang" he said taking a seat near the bed "Um I know this isn't going to mean much but I'm really sorry about yesterday I will make it up to yo- "Hyung you really don't need to apologize you did absolutely nothing wrong" Yeosang cut him off "Yes but that's the problem I should've done more to help" Seonghwa said softly "Hyung, it took basically all my strength and an adrenaline rush to shove that _asshole_ off Sangie , I know you didn't want to hurt either of them it's okay, you still helped us a lot by bringing Sangie here" Wooyoung said looking at him "Yeah Woo's right I'm extremely thankful for that Hyung thank you" Yeosang said "Speaking of that assho-guy how is he" Wooyoung asked "Oh he well we don't know yet He's still asl- "He's out cold" The 3 turned to see Mingi by the door "Ohhh Hiiiiii Mingi" Wooyoung smiled now being in the loop about Hongjoong's and his _friendship_ "Hi Wooyoung" smiled walking in "Hey man how are you feeling?" His voice went low as he sounded concerned looking at Yeosang "I'm alright" he replied "That's really good to hear" Mingi said walking to Seonghwa "Yah did you give him the thing Hyung?" He said to him "The thing?? Oh oh the container wait" Seonghwa said quickly digging in the bag "here we are, I think Hongjoong dropped this at theatre" Seonghwa said handing it to Wooyoung, who realized what it was "Shit I really thought someone took it" he said taking it from Seonghwa and passing it to Yeosang "This was for everyone but more or less specifically you" he said giving it to him "Wha-" "JUST OPEN IT SANGIE" he yelled at Yeosang who played with the lid of the container for a bit before opening it to see Cookies in the shape of cameras decorated with chocolate icing with cute little white Chocolate chips stuck on it to show the lense and button. Yeosang couldn't help but blush again picking one up and looking at it _"This beautiful idiot"_ he thought looking at Wooyoung, missing the looks Seonghwa and Mingi gave each other "They're so pretty Woo Thank yo- "Ah ah ah Hyung and I baked these so you need to thank him too okay " Wooyoung cut him off "Well freaking eat them already!!!" He yelled Yeosang didn't protest picking one up and having a bite with a little pout as he chewed he held out the box to Seonghwa and Mingi "Here" he said with his mouth slightly full. "Yah thanks they look really yummy" Mingi said taking 2 and handing one to Seonghwa "Thank you " Seonghwa said biting it immediately. The four sat in a comfortable silence for a while just munching on cookies.

Hongjoong and San made their way to Yeosang's hospital room with packets of food from Horizon and 4 iced Americano's which San gladly payed for. What Hongjoong was not expecting though was to see Mingi and Seonghwa sitting with Yeosang and Wooyoung eating cookies that he with a lot of Wooyoungs _help~_ baked like it was the most normal thing on this earth. " _Oh my god~_ I wasted my money where did those cookies come from!?" San spoke first gaining their attention "Oooohhh Sannie you bought us food!?" Wooyoung yelled happily walking towards him "Yes, yes I did" He smiled proudly "Oh Hi Hyung, Mingi" He greeted them nonchalantly "Hi Sannie" Seonghwa smiled "Hey San" Mingi waved at him cookie in hand smiling. Hongjoong however was still standing by the door still trying to wrap this head around the whole situation, being happy to see everyone together but at the same time very nervous about seeing Mingi especially after he basically made him sleep last night "Hyung?" Yeosang broke his thoughts "Sangie how are you!?, Does it hurt , did you take your medication huh!?" He said walking towards Yeosang holding his looking worried "I'm okay Hyung and I took my medication and thank you for the cookies" he said looking at Hongjoong, He unconsciously pouted at Yeosang not believing him "don't change the subject Sangie, are you in pai- "Okay Okay Hyung calm down please you're going to make Wooyoung emotional" "San Ah I'm just aski- "No he's right Hyung stop it before I cry PLS" Wooyoung said holding his chest "Did you really say pls out loud?" San laughed "Shut up" Wooyoung rolled his eyes. "Anyways let's move on to something a little more interesting" San said with a devilish smile one that Yeosang knew all too well as he smiled as well "Hyung I didn't know you and Mingi were close" he said looking at Hongjoong then Mingi "Oh You're close to Min?" Seonghwa said following San's lead teasing as well "Uh" Hongjoong swore he was about to drop kick San in the face and give him a place next to Yeosang's room in the hospital "Wel- "HYUNG IM GONNA KICK YOUR LIL PHAT ASS HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU AND MINGI AR- "You and Mingi already met" Yeosang cut Wooyoung off to avoid any issues about their school days "wait wait lil what ass??" Mingi laughed _"Oh my god kill me kill me now I don't care if this is a hospital do it!!!"_ Hongjoong pleaded to the universe "Okay let's not grill them too much **yet** " San said turning around and getting a cookie "but Hyung you can go sit next to Mingi If you want" he smiled _"Choi San you asshole"_ Hongjoong thought. "I'm gonna get more coffee since I didn't bring enough" Hongjoong said walking out of the room completely missing a blushing Mingi getting up and following behind him as San and Seonghwa smiled at each.

"Those bastards" Hongjoong said softly walking to the other end of the hall deliberately passing the vending machine near the room. Putting in the money he selected 2 cans of ice coffee watching them fall, he bent down to pick them up "Did you sleep well?" A voice whispered in his ear Hongjoong felt his heart skip a beat as he reached for the can not looking at Mingi next to him feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks making him blush slightly. he reached for the other can, but was stopped by Mingi's hand grabbing it first waving it in his face Hongjoong followed the can and turned to meet Mingi's eyes smiling at him, quickly he looked away getting up Mingi held the can out for Hongjoong to take it as he reached for it Mingi pulled it back holding it above him forcing Hongjoong to look at him , "Hi" Mingi said smiling at him. Hongjoong couldn't help it and smiled back "Hi" he greeted him still reaching for the can but Mingi pulled it higher laughing a little "You are devastatingly cute you know that?" He said softly "please don't smile at me like that" Hongjoong said reaching for the can again "Like what?" Mingi said pulling it closer to himself making Hongjoong take a step closer to him "like an idiot" he sighed still smiling at Mingi. "We need to get back before they have more reasons to tease us" Hongjoong said stepping back. Mingi's gaze soften "okay but you're not running away from me next time" he said handing Hongjoong the can walking back with him still smiling like an idiot. Once they got back to the room Mingi looked around "Where's Hwa Hyung?" He asked "Oh he went to check if that asshole is awake" Wooyoung said making his annoyance known "would you like a slice" San changed the subject offering Mingi a sandwich "No but actually Joong I was thirsty" he said looking at Hongjoong who was about to pass the can "Min he's awake let's go, thanks for the cookies We'll be back okay" Seonghwa interrupted them them pulling Mingi out the door "Yah Hyung" Mingi said giving Hongjoong a small smile saying goodbye as he got dragged away Hongjoong returned the smile unconsciously looking at Mingi till he disappeared. San stared at Hongjoong with the biggest smile on his face dimples showing prominently as he was about to tease "I still don't trust him Hyung Bu- "You two look cute as fuck _oh my god~"_ San cut off Yeosang "WAIT WAIT HYUNG!? YOU AND MINGI!? WHAT!?" Wooyoung said finally catching up "OH MY GOD" he said looking at Hongjoong in shock "OH MY GOD NO, shut up I'm not going through this for the 3rd time" Hongjoong practically screamed.

Mingi _followed_ Seonghwa as he dragged him to Yunho's room "Yah Hyung couldn't you wait for 1 second" Mingi whined "No hes awake we need to know what happened" Seonghwa said in a serious tone, one that made Mingi a little scared, he's never seen Seonghwa angry in real life "Okay Hyung" he said walking properly now with Seonghwa to the room. Once they entered they saw Yunho sitting up with his leg elevated wrapped in bandages "Hey" he said looking at them the mood was already uncomfortable "Hey Yu" Mingi said softly "How are you feeling?" He continued looking at him "Well not that good as you can see" Yunho said "Hyung I- "let's just get to the point Yunho, what the hell happened!? Why were you acting like that!? Fighting with a GODDAMN HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT" Seonghwa said " _fuck he's mad mad_ " Mingi thought watching them "Listen I don't know why that muscle head got involved but he lunged at me" Yunho said sitting up more "Oh so that's enough reason to hit him back?" "WHAT DID EXPECT ME TO DO TAKE THE HIT!?" Yunho looked at Seonghwa shocked " YES THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I EXPECTED!!! YOU WERE TALKING SHIT ABOUT HIS HYUNG AND HE NEEDED STITCHES YUNHO FUCKING STITCHES AFTER THAT!!!" Seonghwa yelled "That bastard was annoying me okay? if the muscle head didnt- "How the heck did Jongho annoy you!?" Seonghwa questioned "No not him the fucking blonde bastard" Yunho said "Oh so I guess you just gave Yeosang a concussion because he was annoying you? WHAT THE FUCK!? Did it not occur to you maybe he was uncomfortable or something!? you just freaking met" Seonghwa said getting closer to losing his shit "He kept fuckin with me and of course **YOU** wouldn't see it that way you were too busy fucking looking at him with stars in your eyes" Yunho retorted "Yah Yunho" Mingi said cutting in but was ignored "what!? I had to talk to him to make sure he was comfortable" Seonghwa yelled "You could've asked anyone fucking else to help him get settled, you didn't have to" Yunho yelled back "Of course I fucking had to Yunho this was his first fucking shoot WHICH I HIRED HIM FOR!!" Seonghwa said finally loosing it "WHAT THE FU- "Please spare me that bullshit Hyung you were all over him because you fucking like him" Yunho said dryly "For THE LAST FUCKING TIME I don't like him!!! Mingi was just fucking with me, you know how fucking long it took me to come out!? you think I'd just go straight FOR THE FIRST GUY I SEE!?" Seonghwa was livid "AND EVEN IF I DID FUCKIN LIKE HIM WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GET ANNOYED AT HIM FOR THAT!?" he yelled "BECAU- "Oh wow you still have more shit to say this will be great" Seonghwa said sarcastically throwing his arms out making Yunho angry "BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU HYUNG THAT'S FUCKING WHY " He said shutting Seonghwa up immediately and turning his attention to Mingi "Also why the fuck did you leave with that short bastard Ming!? I'm sure San could've helped him carry the muscle head just fine ,but you just left ,why!?. Mingi got confused why Yunho asked him such an obvious question forgetting he hadn't told him about his _feelings_ for Hongjoong yet "I needed to help him" he said "HELP HIM!? I HAD I GET TO THE CAR **MYSELF**. Of all the fucking times you use to try and butter him up you used that!? What the fuck!?" "No I wasn't trying to- "listen I understand this shit is important for you ,to get back at him,but leaving **JUST** so you can wrap him around your finger was so fucked up even for you to do- "YAH I WASN-" " **Mingi**...." He got cut off mid sentence as he turned around to see Hongjoong standing next to an angry San by the door dropping the can of coffee looking at him absolutely mortified "Joong no no no please this isn't- "I heard enough" Hongjoong said turning around and walking away Mingi ran froward to get him "Don't fucking go near him!!" San yelled shoving Mingi at Seonghwa "I don't give a fuck about you being my Hyung he's not leaving this fucking room if you know what's good for him keep him the fuck away" San said to Seonghwa as he left the room going after Hongjoong "No Hyung please please I need to talk to him!!" Mingi struggled as Seonghwa held him "Min just stay here okay please Listen I'll go to talk to San I'll fix this just stay here and let me go" Seonghwa said against Mingi's struggles " **PLEASE** HYUNG!!" Mingi yelled giving in to Seonghwa's strength slowly stumbling forward as he looked at the coffee can on the ground he stood there watching Seonghwa leave before he quickly going to follow him not noticing the realization on Yunho's face as he walked out of the room .

San ran into Yeosang's room "Where's Hyu- "What the fuck happened!?" Yeosang practically yelled "where did he go Sang tell me now" San yelled back "He just threw everything around looking for his keys and left" Wooyoung said "fuck" San said running out of the room to the hospital entrance " _fuck fuck fuck_ " he thought getting to the parking lot only to see Hongjoong's car already gone from the parking spot. San doubled back to Yeosang and Wooyoung "San what did Mingi do!?" Yeosang asked getting angry "He lied we heard Yunho say it he was just fucking with Hyung" San said "I need to go after him but he took the fucking car " San yelled in frustration "Take mines" The 3 turned to see Seonghwa holding out his keys to him "No" San said firmly turning around to ignore him "Sannie take it and fucking go he was on the verge of fucking tears, please what if he has another panic attack" Wooyoung yelled at him and Yeosang sat up immediately making his way out of the bed "Sang-Sangie what are you doing!?? Wooyoung panicked as he held him "He can't have another one I-I need to come with you" Yeosang worried looking at San "You can't Sang you need to stay here you can't stress yourself out you're already in the goddamn hospital" San said stopping him "But what if he- " Sang trust me please" San said taking the keys from Seonghwa "I parked right by the entrance just press the button" Seonghwa said watching San leave him behind with Yeosang and Wooyoung as he went to the parking lot he missed Mingi standing near the door way.

Yeosang was about to snap someone's neck with how frustrated he felt not being able to help Hongjoong "I fucking need to be there for him" he kept having horrible flashbacks of Hongjoong dry heaving alone "Yeosang...." He's thoughts were broken by Seonghwa still in the room "And why the fuck are you still here?" He said not even bothering to look at him "I just want to sort this out fo- "So he just sent you to fix his problem after he got caught nice" he cut off Seonghwa " I'm sure you already know everything about it Hyung and Mingi so I don't need to explain ,but what you can do now is go ask that tall fuck if this was all worth it for what happened in highschool? I never expected him to turn out like this. I trusted him only because I trust Hongjoong Hyung ,but that was my fault, I should've stopped him as soon as he told me he met Mingi" Yeosang said meeting Seonghwa's eyes "I know its fucked up but-but please just let them talk to each other" Seonghwa said frustrated "NO" this time Wooyoung interjected "That's up to Hyung to decide and from the looks of it he doesn't want to talk to him. Just tell Mingi to leave Hyung alone" Wooyoung said motioning at the door for Seonghwa to go. Seonghwa didn't protest knowing they were all too angry to talk this out so he left before it go any worse. Yeosang looked at Wooyoung who held his hand tightly "We need to check with the nurse if you can come home Sangie. I'm scared for Hyung we need to be there for him" he said "yeah but for now we just have to hope he's okay and San finds him" Yeosang said looking back at Wooyoung.

San drove all the way back to Hongjoong's dorm, parking haphazardly and running inside. He flew up the Stairs to Hongjoong's door stopping to catch his breath before pounding on the door "Hyung Open please it's just me" he said waiting for a reply "Shit" he panicked knocking again "Hyung Please" he said louder. He took his phone out of his pocket phoning Hongjoong listening to the door hoping he'd hear the phone ring but heard nothing " _Fuck fuck fuck_ " he thought running back down the stairs to the parking lot to see Hongjoong's car wasn't even there "Shit he could've fucking gone anywhere" he thought holding his phone 

  
**Shhhh**

HES NOT HETES GUYS I DONT KNW WHETR TO LOOK HE COULD BE ANYWHERE!!!!

Thotyoung🍑  
Oh god Ow god check Horizon!??   
Maybe he wanted to sit alone in the back or something??

  
HetDeath💀  
If not there maybe his late classes I know a few students are still going for make up assignments 

Okay okay I'll check!!

  
He shoved his phone in his pocket and went to the car going to Hongjoong's class first because it was closer , he ran in down the hallway and practically knocked the door down only to see about 5 other students there looking at him wide eyed "I'm sorry" he yelled as he ran back to the car going to Horizon. Once he got there he asked the cashier if they saw anyone with blue hair come in they said no leaving San stumped again. Thinking about what Hongjoong would do to unwind was fairly simple he'd either make music or do something with his clothes, realization it hit him Thinking about the second one "Sang had the right idea" he took his phone out again 

  
**Shhhh**

  
  
What's the name of that thrift store Hyung went to like a few weeks back?????  


He got his white sweater from there 

  
HetDeath💀  
Fuck  
I think it's called Illusion??

Thotyoung🍑  
📎 **IllusionThrifts. Location**

  
  
He really wanted to text Wooyoung his thanks but was already opening the location on his phone follow it as he left Horizon. Going down a familiar road San realized instantly that this was the same road near the restaurant where he and Mingi went to "Fuck this is my fault" he said to himself passing Aurora thinking about how Mingi definitely knew who Hongjoong was all because he saw the picture of him that day "There's no fucking way he didn't know I'm so fucking stupid" he yelled in the car finally finding the thrift store he parked across the road, got out of the car and ran straight to the entrance just passing Hongjoong's car parked a few cars away from it he went looking inside noticing the store was a little big and he'd have to rush through the isles luckily he knew he could spot Hongjoong immediately thanks to his hair colour he walked around for about 10 minutes through each and every isle making sure to double check just in case but he couldn't find Hongjoong anywhere "Fuckin Hell" he whispered walking out of the store looking around for a second just a split second he saw it. Hongjoong's car parked near him,he quickly ran towards it seeing Hongjoong inside he let out a sigh of relief and tapped on the window watching as Hongjoong jumped up in surprise looking at San for a second before he unlocked the doors San walked around to the passengers side opening the door and sitting in. He looked at Hongjoong and felt his heart drop he looked like he'd been bawling his eyes out nonstop till he parked which San really hoped was not the case because if anything had happened to him " _no no he's fine he's safe"_ San quickly snapped out of it "Hyung please talk to me I'm here " San said shifting all the way to Hongjoongs seat being stopped by the radio section in the middle. He picked his hand up and held Hongjoong's stroking it softly "He lied about everything" Hongjoong said softly holding his hand back "Hyung" San said getting emotional "Hyungie I'm so sorry" he said feeling responsible for everything "it's my fault I shouldn't hav- "No Sannie it's my fault for trusting him and not telling you guys sooner" Hongjoong looked at him "but Hyung if I didn't enter the competition, he wouldn't have even known about you it's my fault it's all my fault" he said feeling a few tears fall down his cheek "San Ah don't cry please" Hongjoong said softly while crying aswell "I'll stop if you do first" he sniffled out making Hongjoong smile a little "okay Sannie" he said. The two sat in the car for awhile in comfortable silence playing with each other's hands to distract themselves until Hongjoong gave San a little squeeze making him turn "can you come in with me I want to look for something" Hongjoong asked referring to the store "Okay" San Whispered as the let go of each others hands and tried to clean their tear stained faces as best they could before exiting the car. San then found himself walking behind Hongjoong who was now holding several plain t-shirts in his hand still looking for more. He followed Hongjoong through the entire store until he stopped suddenly at a rack wide eyed making grabby hands towards what San assumed would be another shirt but to his surprise it was actually a long black trench coat which look extremely oversized even for Hongjoong, he knew his Hyung loved big clothes but this was too big for him. San observed Hongjoong's facial expressions as he held the coat slowly putting it on his arm. He looked sad almost like it had some sentimentality to it "Okay I got it we can go now" He said so softly San had to take a step closer to catch the "Go now" part. Following Hongjoong to the cashier San watched him delicately lay the coat down as he paid for everything and walked back to his car making San remember he had Seonghwa's car and needed to go back to the hospital "Fuck" he whispered "Hyung I can't stay with you, I need to return th- "I think it's better if you don't stay anyway Sannie" Hongjoong said as he put the packet of clothes in his back seat and closed the door "But Hyung are you gon- "No, I'm not" he cut San off "I'm not gonna be okay for a while Sannie and I want to be alone until I can be" he said trying to keep a calm voice "But Hyung- "please", the way Hongjoong said please made San's insides shake it was so sad and drenched with pain that San didn't know what to do. He was caught between thinking about pushing it further because he knew Hongjoong would be in a vulnerable state and he needed to be there for him or letting him take care of himself. He decided "okay Hyung I understand but at least let me follow you to make sure you get home safely" "okay " is all Hongjoong said opening his car door and sitting in as San crossed the road getting into to Seonghwa's car. Once they reached the dorm they silently walked up the Stairs only hearing the sound of the packet swishing against Hongjoong's pants once they reached the door after what seemed like an eternity Hongjoong unlocked the door walking in, leaving the packet aside and going into the kitchen leaving San to stand in the lounge wondering if he should leave or not. "Here Sannie" Hongjoong came back with something in his hand, giving it to San who noticed it was a key "Hyung??" San asked confused "I know you're going to be worried so here's a spare key in case anything happens" hearing this made San immediately worry "what do you mean if anything happens ?? Hyung what??" He panicked "No no nothing serious okay Sannie, you know what? I think that maybe I shouldn't have- Hongjoong reached for the key "No no no I'm keeping it Hyung" San said holding it tightly "Okay" Hongjoong said his voice finally started to waver "I think you should go now Sannie" he said softly ''Hyung...." San didn't want to leave but he knew he had to, to give Hongjoong his space "Hyung I love you. You know that right??. I'll be here for you okay ?? Please call me or text me or SOMETHING if you feel like you can't cope okay?? Please Hyung" San said on the verge of tears again clutching Hongjoong's tiny fingers pulling him into a hug as he felt his Hyung give into his hurt as they hugged "I know Sannie I know I swear I do I j-just need to be alone p-please" Hongjoong cried for awhile until he almost pushed him away softly as they let go "please go now Sannie" was the last thing San heard as he walked to the door turning to give Hongjoong one final look before closing it hearing it lock from the inside. Walking down the stairs he went extra slow just in case he heard Hongjoong have a change of heart telling him to come back and stay, but he as reached the bottom of the stairs and he heard nothing. He went back to the car and drove to the hospital thinking about everything feeling anger come in the place of his sadness thinking about how he's about to return the keys and not even spare Mingi the time of day.

Once San returned to the hospital he immediately went to check if Yeosang was okay. "Sangie how ar- "Where's Hyung is he okay ??" "Did you find him??" Wooyoung and Yeosang both questioned "He-hes...I found him at the thrift store.. He's not okay he said he wanted to be alone for awhile" San said softly "fuck we can't leave him alone what if- Yeosang started worrying again "I know I know Sang but he gave me a key to his dorm in case we need to see him for now though w-we should just give him space" San tried to calm him down "He's right ,Sangie right Hyung just needs space" Wooyoung said looking at him "and we can't do anything until tomorrow" he added "Tomorrow?" San questioned "yeah the nurse came in and checked him she said he can come home tomorrow , but he needs to be monitored while he takes his medication cause he'll be getting headaches a lot" Wooyoung said to San as Yeosang put his head in his hands frustrated "Sangie please stop it" San said a little emotional "what do you mean?" Yeosang asked as he heard San's voice tremble "Stop beating yourself up for not being there for him this isn't your fucking fault it's fucking Ming- San stopped himself mid sentence as he looked at Yeosang again and left the room going straight to Yunho's room "Fuck Sannie wait wait" Wooyoung ran behind him. 

Once he got to Yunho's room he didn't even bother knocking on the door as he yanked it open and looked for Seonghwa avoiding Mingi who immediately stood up In shock while looking at Yunho. "Here " he said tossing the keys to Seonghwa who caught it "San can we talk" Mingi's request seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as San ignored him turning around wanting to leave "Sannie wait how are you getting home?" Seonghwa asked in an attempt to ease the tension but it seemed to have only made things worse "that's none of your business Hyung" San said making his annoyance known " Can I drop you of- "Fuck No- "we already asked a friend to pick him up okay, so please leave us alone" Wooyoung said trying to pull San out the room "NO Woo wait ,why would I want to go with you after what you all did!?" San said pulling his hand back "You got some fucking nerve asking Seonghwa Hyung to do everything while you sit there fake crying for all I know because you got caught" San Finally snapped looking at Mingi "I'm not faking it" Mingi said Finally being able to talk "San I swear I'm not" San clicked his tongue "And you really expect me to believe that AFTER all of this !?you could been using me for all I know!! You knew from the beginning who Hyung was you could've said something to me, I could've asked you two to talk or something!! BUT NO YOU- "You weren't like this in highschool" Wooyoung said holding San slightly pushing him behind his frame as he spoke finally ending the charade they all were playing , "You were so sweet even when you didn't want to hang out with us because you were too shy you still were a nice guy Mingi. But now.... Seriously was it worth? You saw Me, you saw Yeosang!! damnit you let your fucking friends fight so badly that We're in a fucking hospital!! Did you know we still considered you a friend!? Did you know how scared Hyung was about all of!? How it affected him!?WAS IT WORTH HUH!? TO SEE HIM CRASH AND BURN!? WAS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!? YOU FUCKING BASTARD PLAYING WITH HIS FEELINGS OF ALL THINGS!? YOU COULD'VE JUST DROPPED A BOMB ON HIM AND LEFT FUCK WE WOULD'VE ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD THAT ,BUT THIS!? FUCK YOU SONG MINGI, FUCK YOU FOR COMING BACK IN OUR LIVES, YOU REALLY THOUGHT DOING THIS WOULD BE JUSTIFIED BECAUSE HYUNG BULLIED YOU!?. Wooyoung started crying. Well guess Fucking What!? You're just as bad as Hyung was fucking 5 years ago. YOU'RE IMMATURE AND SELFISH AND DISGUSTING, EVERYTHING YOU'VE LABELLED HYUNG AS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING ARE NOW!!! I HOPE YOU YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY YOU PIECE OF SH- "Wooyoung Wooyoung calm down" San realize he was getting too emotiona, they both were and they shouldn't do this at a hospital people probably heard them by now "let's go Woo" San dragged him but he stopped still looking at Mingi as he sniffled "you know what would be really funny? if you some how actually had feelings for Hyung... if you did ,I hope you know you don't deserve him" Hearing Wooyoung say that made San shiver it was laced with hatred and he didn't blame him one bit because the 3 of them knew even if it was a span of a few weeks Hongjoong did fall for Mingi and it hurt them that it turned out this way. They left Mingi standing speechless as tears escaped his eyes.


	13. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if the pictures I used in this chapter rendered properly I tried reuploading it but it showed up blank hopefully it shows up on y'alls end tho 
> 
> Also I am so grateful for all the people who've taken the time to read I'm so sorry uploads are slow but it will be done !! Love y'all♥♥

As Hongjoong watched San disappear behind the door making sure he'd left. He sighed as he locked the door and walked slowly to the packet again picking it up and heading to his room. He started unpacking and folding the shirts as a means to distract himself but ended up thinking about Mingi ,about his arms around him as he watched him fold Yeosang's clothes the memory replaying in his head as vivid as the night it happened making his heart shudder he felt a tear slip down his cheek then another, but he was determined not to care he still wanted to distract himself finally reaching the last item he purchased. The black coat he remembered noticing Mingi taking a liking to these types of coats in his fashion reviews. He knew he saw a similar style coat at the thrift store, but he really didn't know why he wanted to buy it ,but here he was holding it, taking in the details feeling the fabric for its durability deeming it to be good quality as he examined it further he noticed the waist area seemed a bit to broad for Mingi's model figure, Hongjoong mentally noted that thinking about cinching it in to compliment him just right as he wondered about what else he could do to the coat until he ran out of ideas to distract himself feeling his hands tremble as he looked at the coat again fighting with himself as to why he even bought it, he should've just been happy to see it on the rack and move on,but why? Why did he buy it?! Why'd he waste his time it wouldn't fit him he knew that and he sure as hell didn't want to take it apart and waste good fabric either so why?? He ran around in circles before coming to a conclusion "For you" He finally admitted to himself, feeling another hot tear fall down his cheek realizing he was already making mental notes on what to adjust for him "I thought this would look really pretty on you" he said aloud almost as if he were talking to him. He started to cry finally letting his emotions wash over him allowing his thoughts to go free making them to taunt him "I-I was so stupid why" he sobbed holding the coat to his chest "why did you lie to me" he whispered"why did you use me why why why Mingi" he cried messing the coat "why couldn't you have just talked to me" he looked down "no no no" he gasped as he realized he wet the coat he gently put it aside and walked to the only place he knew he'd feel safe his recording room. He opened the door and slammed it shut immediately as he sat on the bed this time not even bothering with the lights or the music he didn't care he just wanted to feel his pain and get it over with he was sad, angry, frustrated and embarrassed so so embarrassed he cried harder at the thought of it, wanting to lay down on his bed but remembering he even shared it with Mingi bringing him into his safe space like a fool. He started to feel his mind wonder back to that day letting that little voice mock him " _I bet you regret it now huh? Calling him cute giving him a reason to mess with you. You know it was your fault right? imagine if you didn't say anything you wouldn't feel this right now, you know he's just using you right? ohhhh how stupid you are to fall for him like he would like you even if he didn't know who you were , you're so stupid and you have no one to blame but yourself"_ he didn't even attempt to fight the thoughts letting it consume him finding it almost amusing "isn't it funny I'm here again crying over you? Huh isn't that wonderful!?" He said cynically feeling angry with himself as he fell onto the bed finally letting his thoughts run wild thinking about the events that led up to this how naive he was, feeling his breathing hitch slightly "No" he said to himself determined to keep it under control, he was not about to let himself have another panic attack because of Mingi he refused. He tried to gain control of his breathing forcefully ,yet still having his thoughts reel thinking about his friends how Yeosang is in the hospital, if he's angry, if San feels let down by his idol, how Wooyoung who just found out about this all is processing everything. He felt as if he let his friends down dragging them into unnecessary drama. Going as far as thinking if he didn't know any of them they probably would be better off.Yeosang would've had a better photoshoot experience definitely ,he didn't know all of Seonghwa's intentions ,but he knew the man wasn't faking his anger towards his friend Yunho they were alone so it wouldn't make sense to keep acting, he felt his hands tremble again at the thought of Yunho's words " _I understand this shit is important for you ,to **GET BACK AT HIM** , but leaving just so you can **WRAP HIM AROUND YOUR FINGER** was so fucked up even for you to do"_ thinking about it Simultaneously fueled his anger and also his sorrow he didn't know what to do anymore feeling himself shake violently as he put his hands to his hair pulling it in frustration " _Your hair is so fluffy" "I could say the same thing about you" " you're devastatingly cute" "you're not running away from me next time"_ Hongjoong cried and cried remembering all the sweet things Mingi told him thinking of it now as all the lies that Mingi told him how he must've had a great time fucking with him for his amusement. All of this breaking his heart into a million pieces as he let out more tears, feeling his eyelids grow heavy and his breathing sparse only thought left in his mind as how he's going to treat Song Mingi from now "I hate you" he sniffled as he let his anxiety succumb him, not caring anymore not making any attempt to stop it till he felt himself go limp and his eyelids shut as he became unconscious. 

After Wooyoung and San left Mingi standing there sniffling a few tears, the man didn't know what to do looking at Yunho who gave him an unreadable stare "Min w-we should go" Seonghwa said getting up from his seat next to the door Mingi gave Yunho one final look as the man just nodded and gave a small wave watching them with guilt all over his face as they left . Seonghwa took no time to grab Mingi's hand and intertwine their fingers in an attempt to subtly comfort him as they walked to the hospital entrance looking for his car which Mingi spotted in a different parking spot that San parked in they reached the car and sat in. Mingi didn't say a word through the entire ride back just focusing on the street lights passing him as Seonghwa just drove in silence till they reached his apartment after what seemed like ages they walked in without a word between them as Mingi walked into his room thinking what to do, his thoughts first on calling Hongjoong immediately but he refrained on it thinking he wouldn't even know how to speak to him after everything that's been said to him he felt like he shouldn't talk to Hongjoong anymore after being shut down by Wooyoung especially. So he decided to have a shower instead to clear his thoughts and hopefully find the right words to say. Grabbing his towel he opened the door "Yah Hyung you scared me" he was surprised to see Seonghwa by the door looking like he was about to knock "Min are you okay?" He said stepping forward into the room making Mingi walk backwards "Hyung..." Mingi said softly not knowing exactly what to say clearly he was not okay but he didn't want to say it out right "Minnie" Seonghwa said softening his gaze as his arms came out to engulf Mingi in a hug. that was all it took for him to break. feeling all the pressure build up in his chest wanting to come out he buried his head into Seonghwa's shoulders wanting to cry "Hyung I-I don't know what to do. This is all wrong, I messed up everything and I don't think I can fix it" he said "Minnie it's okay it's gonna be okay,you just need to talk to him, you just need to explain everyth- "he's not gonna listen Hyung you saw how he looked at me!? " Mingi panicked as he picked his head up looking Seonghwa in the eyes "that doesn't matter now Minnie what matters is that you make things right" Seonghwa walked him to his bed and the two sat down Mingi putting his towel to the side "I can't he's just gonna think I'm trying to save my own ass or something" he said looking at down "He's gonna think everything I said to him was a lie, everything we did together was a lie. He's gonna think I was stringing him along like-like I don't love him" Mingi sobbed in his hands as Seonghwa was slightly taken aback "Minnie you're in love wi- "YES....NO I DON'T KNOW!? I JUST KNOW I DON'T DESERVE HIM EITHER WAY!!! WOOYOUNG WAS RIGHT" Mingi's voice boomed" .... I'm the immature one. I didn't think it through at all. I just know everything is so different now, he's so different. He's not mean anymore he's not the same. he's so mature and does so much for his friends. Like-like the fight, he immediately started telling San and Wooyoung what to do. He knew he needed to be there for them , and-and he was never like that to me in school ,but now when I was with him, he cried Hyung, he was worried about Yeosang ,but he didn't want them to see him cry, and that was so kind he was so fucking kind!! and I-I.... Just watching and comforting him felt right in that moment....I don't want him to think that moment was a lie I really needed to make sure he was okay I felt so torn up about it because he felt like a completely different person" Mingi cried harder looking at Seonghwa "And do you like that different person?" he asked Mingi gently "Yes... yes I do" Mingi's words got ahead of his thoughts telling Seonghwa everything he felt "He made me laugh so hard the first time when we worked on the track together and he's so soft and gentle it drives me crazy, and-and when he smiled at me today Hyung, I felt my soul smile back at him." Mingi remembered it for a moment before his face fell again "But I'm never gonna see that smile again. I don't deserve to anyway" he sniffled "NO!! you need to talk to him Minnie YOU NEED TO TELL HIM how you feel YOU NEED TO SEE HIM" Seonghwa tried encouraging him "NO HYUNG I CAN'T SEE HIM" Mingi yelled getting frustrated "MINNIE YOU CAN'T GIVE JUST UP ON HIM JUST BECAUSE OF- "I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP BUT IF IT MEANS HE'LL BE OKAY I'LL DO IT" Mingi stared at Seonghwa "What?" Seonghwa asked genuinely confused "but everything you just said? what do you mean?" He questioned "I followed you when you went to talk to San. I heard Wooyoung scream at him for not taking your keys. I heard him say he Joong will have another panic attack Hyung **ANOTHER** that means it's happened before and-and I" Mingi started sobbing as Seonghwa moved closer to him "Minnie" he whispered "I don't want him to have another one because of me Hyung I don't want to make him feel worse I can't and I know if I do see him now something bad may happen and I-I'm scared" he cried harder as Seonghwa comforted him "Minnie my sweetheart it's okay to be scared especially when you're in love" Seonghwa gently Whispered to him making his head perk up at the word ' **love** ' "Listen if you're willing to wait to see him because you're worried about his health then I don't know what else to call it Minnie you're in love" hearing that made Mingi swallow only to cry again "I-I am Hyung I am .I just want him to be okay. he doesn't need to date me or anything I just need to make sure he'll be okay" 

Seonghwa felt himself cry a little at Mingi's sudden realization "You can make sure Minnie ,but you **NEED** to talk to him. Things aren't gonna fix itself just because you want to leave him alone. I know you're probably thinking about everything everyone has said to you but please Listen to yourself too what do you want to do Minnie?" Mingi cried not answering him Seonghwa took it as as sign to stop. The guy must have a millions thoughts racing through his mind at once and Seonghwa didn't want to add to it anymore. Deciding to shift on the bed more to make himself comfortable he made Mingi look up at him in fear as if he was going to leave him , but Seonghwa simply shook his head "Sleep Minnie we'll figure this out in the morning okay". He watched Mingi contemplate it for a moment before lowering his head down and crying more. Seonghwa gently patted his head trying to calm him. It felt like hours had passed till he finally noticed Mingi's breathing steady and his sniffling stop. Seonghwa took this time to think about everything, especially how to help Mingi now, he was still mad at Yunho for ruining everything yet again, but he didn't want to blame him, he was out of the loop still thinking Mingi was angry at Hongjoong. Seonghwa felt his thoughts compile because of Yunho's sudden confession out of anger he hadn't had the time to talk about it since Yunho completely ignored him after that but he was still so shocked at him for thinking He'd like Yeosang so easily he admitted he was curious about the man , and found him very attractive but beyond that he didn't know anything more about him to like and he was greatful for that because he was quite sure if he did know more he may have liked him and that would've posed as an issue because Seonghwa was about 90% sure Yeosang had feelings for Wooyoung which he found cute. He would've asked Mingi about it if nothing happened today but sadly he was left to let his mind wonder about the 2. " _They're best friends there's no way Wooyoung would be that oblivious right!?"_ Seonghwa thought " _But then again Yeosang is very difficult to get a read on_ " Seonghwa thought back to when he just assumed Yeosang was quiet but then found the guy swore alot in contrast to his quiet persona and had as unique sense of humor from the vending machine incident. Seonghwa felt bad for thinking about Yeosang instead of all the inklings in his head trying to direct him back to Yunho, but he didn't know what to do about him , he loved Yunho dearly he just wasn't sure he'd like Yunho the way Yunho liked him especially after the stunt he pulled with Jongho " ** _oh Jongho_** " Seonghwa remembered he's sweet little understudy Seonghwa was so caught up with everything he hadn't had time to check on him which made him feel even worse _"arrgggghhhh okay leave it"_ Seonghwa slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket making sure he didn't wake Mingi up and opened Instagram deciding to ignore all his problems for now and focus on something more interesting typing in the name in his search bar He found the person he was looking for.

  
woo.young · Follow

530 posts · 2.420 followers · 985 following

Wooyoung 💜  
Yes I do the cooking~

* * *

Seonghwa felt bad he was stalking Wooyoung but he did remember the mans Instagram account because of his video so technically Wooyoung gave it to him , he also felt bad he posted the video now knowing Wooyoung may be angry at him as well . But Seonghwa was not here for sulking he was here to collect evidence of his own suspicions. Looking through his feed Seonghwa wasn't surprised at all to see Yeosang sprinkled everywhere In his posts he was sure Yeosang took most of Wooyoungs pictures anyway looking at how aesthetically pleasing they were. What did surprise Seonghwa thought was to see how much of an Army Wooyoung was he found it adorable that he could Incorporated his love for BTS in his baking. He admired Wooyoungs delicious creations for a bit till he decided on scrolling more not finding any _evidence_ yet.

woo.young · Follow

530 posts · 2.420 followers · 985 following

Wooyoung 💜  
Yes I do the cooking~

  
"Oh my god they went for a concert together" he whispered as he felt a little grin creep up his face the wheels turning in his head he had seemed to connect a sort of dots looking back at some of Wooyoungs recent posts " _This could mean absolutely nothing or absolutely everything_ " he thought to himself seemingly having an idea of what's going on he felt a little proud thinking about it as he exited Instagram and putting his phone down he decided to slowly move to lay on his back as Mingi moved away slightly giving him room to be comfortable. As he tried to sleep his thoughts still some how went back to Yunho sadly even after his pleasant distraction he decided to try and fall asleep thinking about what to do about him.

  
Yeosang and Wooyoung had gotten up bright and early for his discharge today a little too early actually. As he was seated in front of the nurse waiting for her to remove his drip he couldn't help but notice Wooyoung staring her down intently as he packed their clothes away "Thank you" he said to her after she cleaned him up and put a bandaid on his now drip free hand. She got up walking to Wooyoung who had to sign something before she left "Did she hurt you when it came out?" Wooyoung asked him immediately after she was gone far enough " _So that's what he was looking at_ " Yeosang thought to himself "No didn't hurt at all" he said getting up from his bed "You sure Sangie?" Wooyoung said getting closer to him "Yes" is all he said as they both walked to the entrance of the hospital saying their thanks to the nurse at the desk who was there the evening the fight broke out and leaving to their dorm in a cab. The ride was silent Yeosang realized it was probably because he and Wooyoung were still practically half asleep. They finally made their way back to their dorm. "Ohhhh it's good to be home" Wooyoung yelled opening the door happily as they stepped in Yeosang wholeheartedly agreed with that he missed their home. He very much missed his bed as well walking to his room and turning to close the door "Ow Sangiieee" Wooyoung yelped as he held his nose which startled Yeosang "what-what are you doing" he asked as Wooyoung put the bag down in his room and walked towards him "Isn't that obvious I'm monitoring you" Wooyoung said with a cheeky grin on his face "Woo you really don't have to- "But Sangie doctors orders" Wooyoung cut him off "Yeah but you don't have to- "what kind of best friend would I be if I don't monitor you after you just got discharged from the hospital?" Wooyoung pouted his adorable pout that made Yeosang weak to the knees. "Okay fine you can watch me sleep then" Yeosang said walking to his bed and laying down "Nope" "wha-Oomph" Yeosang felt Wooyoung jump into him "what are you doing!?" "sleeping now scoot" Wooyoung said smiling at him " _This Bitchass_ " Yeosang Internally sighed "you're using this as an excuse to cuddle you asshole" Yeosang tired shoving him "Well yes but no" Wooyoung laughed "I'm really worried about you Sangie" he said softly looking Yeosang in the eyes making him blush slightly as he felt his heart skip a beat "and I'm super lazy to go to my room but I don't need to anyway since I'm monitoring you,so we're staying like this until you finish your medication" Wooyoung added quickly pulling the blanket he was using at the hospital over both of them Yeosang felt dizzy for a Moment as the blanket smelled just like Wooyoung like sugar and vanilla because the beautiful idiot was always baking something and he loved vanilla . Thinking about what Wooyoung said "wait thats like 2 weeks!?" He said in shock "well I guess we're sleeping together for 2 weeks then huh Sangie" Wooyoung smiled at him before yawning "we can talk about this later okay Sangie for now let's sleep" he said slowly putting his hand around Yeosang and closing his eyes completely oblivious to Yeosang Internally gay panicking at those words _"god fucking damn it of all the ways to say that you say it like **THAT** "_ his thoughts raced even more.

On the one hand ge started thinking about how nice it was that Wooyoung actually wanted to monitor him and take care of him in general he was always so greatful for that. Thinking if he never got Wooyoungs love in a romantic form he'd always be happy with just this ,but on the other hand how terrifying it'll be if they had to do this for 2 whole weeks!? He was sure he was going to combust at the thought of it he'd been avoiding Wooyoung for so long actually forgetting how nice it is to cuddle with him, but now he had no excuse because Wooyoung was always if not annoying he was persistent and in this case annoyingly persistent Yeosang sighed diving deeper into his gay panic "Sangie stop thinking and sleep" Wooyoungs pretty eyes shot open as he heard the sigh looking at Yeosang in the most infuriatingly cute manner Yeosang had ever seen "okay I'm sorry" he whispered to Wooyoung closing his eyes not wanting to make him pout more. Lord knows he wouldn't be able to handle it "Good Sangie" Wooyoung whispered "Sweet dreams" he added "sweet dreams Woo" Yeosang said quietly falling asleep quiet easily.

After what seemed a like a good couple hours he started to feel himself wake up shifting a little until his eyes flew open to the empty feeling beside him. Wooyoung wasn't there , which made Yeosang visibly confused as he sat up to get his phone which he didn't even remember putting on charge. He saw a glass of water and his bottle of medication with a note stuck on it looking at it he read the words " **TAKE IT** ❤️" Yeosang liked the little heart drawn next to it but he could practically hear Wooyoung shouting at him through the note. He placed he note gently aside and opened the bottle taking out a tablet and having it with his water after that he decided to check his phone to his surprise he'd gotten a message or two.

  
**Jongho**

Hyung how are you?  
When I saw Wooyoung at the hospital he said you were unconscious  
I'm sorry I couldn't come see you my parents got me home as soon as they found out  
I didn't tell exactly what happened tho

²:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

I hope you're alright Hyung   
I'm really sorry

²:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

Wooyoung told me you got discharged today I hope your head doesn't hurt as much any more

²:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Yeosang wanted to verbally coo at Jongho for being so goddamn sweet worrying about him as if nothing had happened to himself

  
**Jongho**

Hey Jongs I'm   
alright really  
I should be telling   
you I'm sorry I don't know why that asshole got involved in the first place , how are you ? How's you eye?

³:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

  
It'll be alright I just have to wear this for a while 

³:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

And about that asshole He was just jealous of you don't worry

³:¹⁵ᵖᵐ

  
Tf? Me why ?

³:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

😂Seriously you don't know?  
He was talking shit about you to Seonghwa Hyung 

³:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

Who defended you btw

³:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

I overheard and defended you than it got a little out of hand I'm sorry about that 

³:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

  
Oh my god no wait you got involved because of me Jong's I'm so sorry I didn't know anything Wooyoung didn't even tell me 

³:¹⁷ᵖᵐ

That's alright Hyung really you shouldn't apologize i did it because I wanted to 

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ

Yeah but your freaking eye Jongho!!?;

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ

Is freaking fine Hyung!!?;

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ

Stfu🙄 Now do you know why was Yunho talking shit about me?

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ

I told you he was jealous!!!  
Because he thought Seonghwa Hyung liked you because I'm pretty sure he likes him

³:¹⁸ᵖᵐ

  
Omfg WHAT abd your okay with that!?

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

  
What's there to be okay with Hyung?  
I told you I'm getting over him I'm almost there actually

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Still Jongs it's messed up

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

It is but I did hit him first so I kinda got to vent my anger a bit

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

OH MY GOD JONGHO WTF😂

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

I know I know it's bad I should probably apologize to Seonghwa Hyung at least 

BUT 

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

On more pressing matters!!! before I go  
I hope you remember what I said Hyung  
I'm rooting for you and your situation one of us needs to come out on top okay!?  
Bye Hyung get well soon😘

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Thanks Jongs really Bye❤️

³:²⁰ᵖᵐ

  
Yeosang put his phone aside after that thinking about Seonghwa and Yunho and Jongho and "oh my god my head hurts" he thought aloud. He thought about what Jongho said "I'm rooting for you" he huffed "fuck" Yeosang sighed he knew Jongho was just trying to be supportive though. With that he got out of bed deciding to go wash up first, after that he made his way to the kitchen to see a sight he'd grown to fall in love with the most it was probably the favorite part of his day . Watching Wooyoung cook it was breathtaking to Yeosang at least watching him walk around the kitchen which was his domain. Yeosang hated that Wooyoung hardly ever let him help, but he realized it was because that was Wooyoung's space and his way of contributing so he let it be on a different note though he examined Wooyoung from head to toe noticing but not at all surprised at the fact Wooyoung was wearing one of his shirts a black long sleeved one with simple writing on the chest area. Yeosang had gotten so used to so many of Wooyoungs antics , but this was one he secretly loved _not like he purposely leaves the shirt on top of his freshly washed clothes knowing Wooyoung will take it because he's too lazy to dig up his own shirt or anything_. He noticed Wooyoung constantly tucking his hair behind his ear which was adorable he really liked the long hair even if the front was now trimmed . After a good amount of admiring he decided to just help Wooyoung with one thing being the bowls and the chop sticks. He noticed though after getting the bowls Wooyoung already had their chopsticks next to him he sighed walking to him putting a hand out to reach them next to Wooyoung "NO" Wooyoung lightly smacked his hand "presentation is key Sangie" Wooyoung smiled taking the pot of ramen and leaving it on the table before picking up both the bowls and putting in some in ramen and decorating it with sliced up pork and a boiled egg on the side the yolk perfectly gooey it adding the finishing touch of some veggies on the side for a pop of green he was right about presentation as always it looked delicious. "Wow I missed your food" Yeosang thought out loud by mistake which made Wooyoung squeal "Oh my god no shut u- "I WILL NOT LET YOU FORGET THIS" Wooyoung cut him off absolutely buzzing around the kitchen now leaving the pot aside coming back to sit and eat with him Yeosang let it slide know he'd take this over hospital food any day. They ate in a pleasant silence for a while "I still have some ramen and meat left over do you think we should wrap some up and give Hyung up stairs?" Wooyoung asked breaking the silence. Yeosang thought about it he really didn't know what to do he knew Hongjoong asked to be alone and not even a full day had passed yet for them to see him. He was really worried about his Hyung but he wanted to respect his decision on dealing with the issue "Maybe tomorrow Woo? I don't know he said he wanted to be alone" Yeosang said after thinking "I know Sang but I'm worried" Wooyoung said "I know Woo me too but we need to give him his space just for a little while" he sighed this was difficult infuriatingly difficult but he didn't want to get angry especially after having a nice _morning_ with Wooyoung. "AHHHH FINE HE SAID HE WANTED TO BE ALONE BUT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SELFIES" Wooyoung said annoyed as he took their dishes and put them in the sink for now then grabbing his phone and sitting on the sofa "What?" Yeosang asked confused as he watched Wooyoung take a selfie quickly "I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M JUST LETTING HIM KNOW I LOVE HIM" Wooyoung furiously typed on his phone before hitting send and on cue Yeosang's phone buzzed from his room. "Ah" Yeosang said Getting the idea he walked to his room that was now dark deciding to do the same thing to help Wooyoung show his support to their Hyung. 

  



	14. Lovers Quarrel

🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Hyung you don't need to reply  
But I LOVE YOU AND YOUR LIL PHAT ASS SO MUCH 

⁴:²⁰ᵖᵐ

  
I hope you feel better soon 

⁴:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Sangie🐣  
Hey Hyung you know if you want to talk I'll always be here for you   
Love you Hyung  


⁴:²⁰ᵖᵐ

Sannie🌻  
👀   
Hyung I'm so sorry about everything I hope you're doing okay 

I Love You Hyung

⁴:²⁰ᵖᵐ

  
Hongjoong had a sad smile on his face as he looked at his phone from his bed in his recording room. He was so greatful for them being understanding he really didn't want to talk to anyone he felt so off and sluggish. He laid there for a while not wanting to do anything at all just stay in bed. So that's exactly what he did for the remainder of the afternoon he didn't move. He stayed in his bed he crawled under the blanket eventually bundling himself up thinking about everything, thinking if he should confront Mingi or move on, if he should ask for a reason or just let things be. He realised he wasn't doing so well after a while his body always trembled every now and then as he thought about everything he only got up to get a glass of water and some cookies that Wooyoung so kindly gave him before they left for the theatre that day. He started getting restless still thinking about Mingi letting everything eat away at him until he remembered he still had the track to do he sat up slowly thinking about it. He looked at his laptop "fuck it" he said getting out of bed once again and sitting by his table turning his laptop on and watching his lights flicker he felt a little more at ease deciding he will finish the soundtrack, send it to Mingi and get everything over and done with. He plugged in his USB going over the track thinking about where he left off avoiding the thoughts of Mingi. He started working on his ad-libs again not wanting to record more he settled on auto-tuning it till he was satisfied. He added a bit more to the background making it sound just slightly lo-fi but still very energetic to suit Mingi's style. Again he tried his best to not think of him , but in some aspects he couldn't not think of him. He played it back about 20 times over until he tweaked it subtly till he felt Satisfied "I shouldn't be working so hard on this but it's still my track" Hongjoong said out loud putting his headphones aside he looked out his window and checked the time on his laptop as well he contemplated it for a while not knowing whether to just send Mingi the track right then and there or wait "it's really late" he threw himself back on the chair holding his phone lazily in his hand over thinking the entire thing. He wondered if Mingi actually got any sleep. A small part of him hoped he didn't. That the guilt was eating him up inside, that Mingi was just as distraught as he was about the whole thing he looked at his phone again "well fuck it" 

  
✏️Changed to Song Mingi

  
  
📎 _Http://feeds.soundcloud.com/MinkyWay Track/Soundcloud:users: private_

Don't pay me

⁰⁰:¹¹ᵃᵐ

  
Satisfied with that he didn't bother wanting to wait and see if anything happened. He turned and put his laptop off along with the lights and went back into bed again snuggling up under the covers as he put his phone on the pillow next to him. He's eyelids started getting heavy he was exhausted. Probably because he didn't eat properly and stayed up so late. He was greatful for the sleep that was about to succumb him. 

  
**Song Mingi**  
  
 **Calling**

  
Accept📞 Decline❌

  
To say Hongjoong was surprised was an understatement he was in shock and wasn't ready at all to talk to Mingi. So he just stared at his phone waiting for Mingi to just give up and go to bed or something.The phone seemed to have rung an eternity before it stopped He let out a breath in relief when it did as he reached to pick it up.

  
**Song Mingi**  
  
 **Calling**

  
Accept📞 Decline❌

Hongjoong yelped as he stared at the phone ringing again in his hand now. He didn't know what to do so he fidgeted towards the decline button in panic.

  
**Song Mingi**  
  
 **Calling**

  
Accept📞 Decline❌

  
Hongjoong sighed at phone tossing it aside and shoving his face in his pillow "I can't do this please" he started to cry at the phone "Joong" Hongjoong's head shot up immediately as he heard a tiny voice from the phone "No no no" he thought as he saw the time go off on his screen he answered the call by mistake "Can we please talk" he heard Mingi as he slowly picked up the phone putting it on louder speaker "No I don't want to talk to you" Hongjoong sniffled out "then why'd you answer " Mingi asked his was so soft Hongjoong could just make out the words "it was a mistake now please I finished the track I don't want your money leave me alone " he said he tired to mask his emotions but couldn't "please Joong please I just want to apologize and make things right" Mingi's voice shook which made Hongjoong worry ever so slightly " _why does he sound so sad_ " he thought "fine after that it's done" Hongjoong said sitting up he heard Mingi clear his throat "Okay I'm Sorry Joong. I did know you from the start and I wanted to mess with you ,but when we started to hang out everything changed I felt terrible for lying and I wanted to talk to you but I was scared and then we- "don't say we" Hongjoong cut him off knowing what he was insinuating "we were never a thing you just said it yourself you messed with me Mingi, you remembered me and YOU LIED TO ME we could've talked about this Mingi Hongjoong started getting emotional "But that all doesn't fucking matter one bit now you got what you wanted you played me so there I hope you're happy" "No Joong No I didn't play you !!!" He could hear Mingi started getting upset as well "Please shut up you really expect me to believe everything you did was because you were actually interested in me? I heard everything Mingi so please give it up" Hongjoong cried. he was done with him "This was a bad idea goodbye" he said "I'M NOT LYING PLEASE I- he cut the call before Mingi could finish what he was saying. He cried holding his phone to his chest "why can't you leave me alone" he felt it vibrate in his hand as Mingi attempted to call him again but he didn't move at he just kept it against himself and cried harder.

Mingi was desperate he was angry and upset and hurt he didn't know what to do he was doing frantically crying as he phoned over and over again "please please please pick up" he begged but Hongjoong didn't. Mingi then decided to text him.

**Mr Serious**

Please Joong I wasn't lying  
I swear I like you I really like you 

⁰¹:¹¹ᵃᵐ

I dodnt lie about that please believe me I wouldn't ever take it this far if I didn't care

⁰¹:¹¹ᵃᵐ

I heard you crying   
Please be okay   
Please

⁰¹:¹¹ᵃᵐ

After a while Mingi stopped texting he stopped thinking he just stopped everything he looked at his phone, at Hongjoong's name he scrolled through all the pictures Hongjoong and him exchanged in there playful conversations and he cried realizing it was done He'll never have this again with Hongjoong so what was the point? he didn't want to keep hurting himself or Hongjoong.

✏️ Changed to Joong  


**Joong**

Okay I'll leave you alone

I'm sorry Joong 

⁰¹:³¹ᵃᵐ

  
He texted that last message and put his phone on his lap. He brought his hand to his face and wiped away his tears. He walked out of his room wanting to talk to Seonghwa but just ended up sitting on the couch "Why'd it have to end like this" he laid down not wanting to think about it anymore just falling asleep on the couch. 

A week had passed already and Seonghwa was worried absolutely worried about Mingi he hadn't come out of his room unless he needed to use the bathroom and went straight back in he didn't want to eat each time Seonghwa brought him something he just said he lost his appetite or he didn't want to throw up. He didn't touch his phone it was just left on the couch. Seonghwa didn't want to pry so he left the phone there as well. He wasn't sure what happened or why Mingi was acting like this. But he needed to find out he needed to do something So he took out his phone and did the only thing he thought made sense.

  
**San**

Sannie I know we're notin good terms but I really need to talk to you

¹²:⁰⁶ᵖᵐ

  
Hi Hyung  
What do you want ?

¹²:⁰⁶ᵖᵐ

Can I see you? it's really important please

¹²:⁰⁸ᵖᵐ

I guess so  
Where?

¹²:⁰⁸ᵖᵐ

  
  
Anywhere honestly

¹²:⁰⁸ᵖᵐ

Okay   
_📎Horizon bakery and café.Location_

I'm here rn you can come I'll wait 

¹²:⁰⁸ᵖᵐ

  
Thank you Sannie I'll   
be there soon

¹²:⁰⁸ᵖᵐ

  
Seonghwa sighed in relief holding his phone and getting his keys he stopped by Mingi's door "Min I'm going to pick up a few things but I'll be back okay?" He waited "Okay Hyung" he heard Mingi's soft reply. satisfied with that he left his apartment and drove straight to the café. Once he parked he entered the café looking for San. Thankfully the young man held his hand out spotting Seonghwa first he followed it till he got to the nook he was sitting in. What Seonghwa didn't count on though was San had company , Wooyoung which he didn't expect to see without Yeosang sitting next to him "Hi thanks for waiting" Seonghwa greeted sitting across them "Yeah no problem hyung " San said trying to avoid any tension "So what do you want?" Wooyoung asked not looking at him but at the little counter by the cashier "Okay let me just get straight to the point has Hongjoong mentioned anything to any of you about what happened between him and Min? because I think something else happened... recently, Min has been acting off for the last couple of days and I don't know what to do because the fucking idiot has just been locked up in his room the whole- "Gosh him too" Wooyoung cut him off slightly rolling his eyes "What?" Seonghwa asked "Well you see Hyung, we didn't mind seeing you because it's basically the same with Joongie Hyung he said he needed space so we gave him that ,but it's like he's not even there he's not answering any of our calls or texts or even opening the door when we try to see him and we thought Mingi did something else and if he did I needed to know if it was serious" San answered truthfully "Min would never ,he didn't even want to talk to him too soon because he was worrie- "what the heck would he be worried about" Wooyoung interjected "Is it really not obvious to you?!" Seonghwa gawked at them "What do mean???" Wooyoung asked genuinely confused now "Oh My God San?" San just blinked and Seonghwa sighed "It's a lovers quarrel" "WHAT!?" Wooyoung yelled "YES" Seonghwa yelled back for a change catching them off Guard "you really think they'd be locking themselves in, crying over this just because Mingi supposedly fucked him over? if that were the case Mingi at least would be bouncing around by now over it like nothing happened BUT HE'S NOT, I wouldn't even be here right now if that was the case. You really thought it'd be as trivial as that!?" Wooyoung slowly nodded "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? it's right there in plain sight we saw it at the hospital those two are in love!!!" Seonghwa said annoyed throwing his hands up slightly and sitting back into the comfortable seat "No no no no We-we KNEW Hyung fell for Mingi. BUT MINGI!?, I THOUGHT HE WAS DATING YOU!!" Wooyoung yelled " _THIS SHIT AGAIN!?"_ Seonghwa thought as he choked on air "Wh-at !? What in the heck gave you that ridiculous idea!?" Seonghwa asked Wooyoung "Umm well you two are very touchy and the last time I saw you guys you held Mingi's hand and left the hospital so I just assumed" Wooyoung said softly "Well I could have just assumed the same about you and Yeosang but clearly you two aren't a thing yet" Seonghwa slipped up the 'yet' in his annoyance making San look at him in shock "What!?" Wooyoung asked surprised "Nothing okay, The important thing is I Love Mingi he's my baby but not like that and I'm here because I want him to be happy. We only have a week or 2 left before he goes back home to LA and I don't want him to go back with a broken heart." Seonghwa looked at San then Wooyoung who seemed worried now "So there really was a misunderstanding?" Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa nodded "Fucking Fuck" Wooyoung said looking at San. But Seonghwa knew why he looked so worried "I'll admit what you said hurt Mingi, especially it coming from someone he knew back in school when all that shit happened" Seonghwa said "I know but Hyung wanted to apologize" Wooyoung said getting upset "No no Listen Wooyoung that part isn't up to us to discuss it was truly fucked up on our part but right now those two need to see each before god forbid SOMETHING else happens SO PLEASE help me" Seonghwa asked "Okay fine we'll help" San said "Sannie?" Wooyoung looked at him and San gave him a gentle nod "okay, but I need to explain this to Yeosang first." Wooyoung said looking back at the counter "Ah the food" he got up to go get it "Uh San do you mind going for that I need to still ask Wooyoung something" Seonghwa asked giving him an apologetic smile "Sure I can" San said getting up and walking away while Wooyoung sat back down "About Yeosang.... I'm going to see Yunho since he got discharged and by any chance can the two of them talk, you see the fight was more or less my fault and I don't want there to be any bad blood between them because of a misunderstanding" Seonghwa said looking at Wooyoung "I.. I really don't know Hyung it was a pretty bad fight and that asshol- Yunho-I mean hurt him and Jongho ...but to be fair Jongho fucked up his leg pretty badly and San told me he's a dancer so that's even worse for his job" he thought out loud "but what do you mean it was your fault what did you do?" Wooyoung asked Seonghwa thought about it carefully not wanting to cross any lines "okay truthfully Yunho thought I was interesting in Yeosang.... romantically" he tried his best not to make it sound bad "Oh" Wooyoung said "and Yunho Is interested in me romantically...." "Ohhhhhhhhh" Wooyoung said surprised "Well are you interested in Sangie, Hyung?" Seonghwa swallowed noticing Wooyoung stiffen slightly "Truthfully No, he seems like a really nice guy but I was more interested in his photography skills at first. He is handsome and stuff but yanno...I kinda just ...." "Came out" Wooyoung tried to ease the situation "Yes..." Seonghwa noticed Wooyoung relax at that "I get it totally" Wooyoung said "but what about Yunho?" He asked catching Seonghwa off guard "Wh-what about Yunho?" He blinked "Well would you consider dating him?" Seonghwa was silent for a good 10 seconds actually wondering about it "well I guess that's your answer Hyung" Wooyoung said smiling at him softly which made Seonghwa smile a little too at his trick being used against him "oh also about Yeosang" he added "Yeah?- here's your food now let's get it to your patient before he dies of starvation Woo" San cut him off "yeah I need to go as well actually" Seonghwa said getting up "Thank you so much for Helping really, I'll talk to Mingi and let you know" he added "Hyung what about Sang-"Good luck" Seonghwa cut him off on purpose walking away leaving San confused and a very shocked Wooyoung behind.

Seonghwa drove to Yunho's house. He was a little sad he found out the man got discharged and his manager picked him instead of asking him or Mingi to.Though he understood their last conversations weren't ideally the best, but he still wanted to make things right with him and ask him to help with Mingi. Seonghwa reached Yunho's apartment and stood by the door for a bit, he took a breath and knocked the door "I'll be right there" he heard Yunho call. Seonghwa waited for a bit till he reached the door "Sorry to make you wait it's kinda hard walking with one operational foot" he said opening the door but paused in shock to see Seonghwa there "H-hi Hyung " he blushed Seonghwa was about to short circuit noticing the blush "Hi Yu can I come in?" He managed to ask calmly "Sure come in" Yunho said stepping aside Letting him walk in as he closed the door. Seonghwa made sure to walk at a slow pace to match Yunho's as they got to his lounge and sat down next to each other which surprised Yunho "Soo h-hows your leg Yu?" Seonghwa asked "it could be better" Yunho said as they both looked down at it "well that is true" Seonghwa said awkwardly "on a brighter note though it's actually given me time off from myself...I'm not crazy busy with Videos or classes for a change and it's actually nice" Yunho said smiling "I guess I should thank the muscle head" he added "about Jongho... would you consider talking to him? And making things ri- "I do want to apologize to him and Yeosang, Hyung if that's what you're asking" Yunho said gently cutting him off Seonghwa smiled "thank you really it means a lot but I also can here because I need your help" he added "what happened Hyung?" "Mingi" Seonghwa said in a worried tone "Yeah about that" Yunho said looking down "He really fell for the short guy?" "Yes" "and..did he like Mingi back? "Yes" "Sooo I fucked up?" "Yes" "Well fuck" "Yes" "Shut up Hyung" Seonghwa and Yunho laughed a little. "Well what do you need me to do Hyung" Yunho asked which made Seonghwa surprised "what? Got nothing against it?" He asked curiously "Well I understand where he's coming from so who am I to judge who he falls for" Yunho smiled which made Seonghwa blush slightly "Okay I get that" he agreed "So anyway I think something happened between him and Hongjoong recently he hasn't been okay at allllllll. So I spoke to San and Wooyoung about it, thankfully they agreed to that, and they said Hongjoong has been acting off as well , well more so than his initial reaction to it all and I asked them to help me get these 2 to talk properly. Face to face" he stopped for Yunho to catch up "So you think whatever happened made Mings give up?" Yunho asked "actually I never thought of it like that, fuck" Seonghwa said worried now "I saw him asleep on the couch that night What if they fought or Hongjoong told him to stay away or something!?" Seonghwa said getting up Yunho slowly followed his actions "What?" Seonghwa asked surprised "let's go I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head" Yunho said motioning to the door "okay okay come on Yu" Seonghwa instinctively grabbed his hand and led him out the door back to his car as they drove back to his apartment. 

Mingi laid in bed after his third nap for the day thinking about having another one. He would if he wasn't worried about where Seonghwa went to, he hoped he didn't annoy his Hyung or anything with his actions or lack thereof. He started thinking about it if he really did start to maybe annoy his Hyung or make him uncomfortable he wouldn't blame him if he did because Mingi had accepted the fact that he is a total fuck up or at least he kept telling himself that. Going deeper into thought practically self loathing at this point "Min I'm back can I come in?" Mingi got shocked at the sudden knock on the door breaking him from his thoughts , "Yes Hyung come in" Mingi sat up to greet Seonghwa, what surprised him though was to see Yunho enter the room instead limping slowly as Seonghwa walked in behind him "Hey there " he smiled at Mingi which cheered him up significantly "Yah how are you how's your leg!?" He watched as Yunho sat down on the bed "Well... " Yunho motioned to his leg "It'll get better in a week or so thank God " he said "Well that's good to hear" Mingi said looking at Yunho than Seonghwa "So lover boy what happened" Yunho asked Making Mingi blush slightly "How do you- "Well I mean besides the obvious kdrama that took place in my hospital room Hwa Hyung told me" Yunho said keeping the mood playful "Hyung you brought him?!" He looked at Seonghwa "well he couldn't really walk here you know?" Seonghwa joked "Ouch" Yunho said holding his chest before turning to Mingi again looking serious. "Mings look at you... what happened? You don't look good at all" Mingi felt his chest tighten up a little at that question, but decided he'd been acting off for too long without an explanation now. He motioned for Seonghwa to come closer waiting for him to take a seat on the bed. "Joong messaged me a couple days back around midnight. He sent me the track and said I shouldn't pay him for it" Mingi said Unintentionally curling into himself "naturally I panicked when I saw the message, so I called him and" Mingi started to tear again while Yunho held his hand "and?" "Well he answered he was really upset I could tell he was crying so I tried my best to stay calm I got to apologize for most of it but...." He stopped taking a deep breath in "He started to argue when I mentioned "us" like as more than whatever we were and then he told me he wouldn't believe me saying I like him and told me to leave him alone and cut the call so I did what he asked." More tears traveled down his cheek "I-I didn't want to I was just so frustrated about it and he didn't want to pick up and I spammed him so much at some point I just gave up and now I'm here regretting it" he felt Yunho's arm around him patting him "it's better like this anyway" Mingi said "Mings I'm sorry" Yunho said seemingly out of nowhere to Mingi "it's my fault all of this happened If I didn't suggest this stupid fucking revenge plot you could've been happier. I'm so sorry as your best fucking friend I should've supported your decisions not sprout bullshit in your head" Yunho scooted closer leaning his head on Mingi's "I'm so sorry Mings you shouldn't be suffering for my mistakes" Mingi was shocked he knew Yunho and Yunho was never like this to get so emotional he normally always has a snarky remark to lighten up the mood, but seeing him so sad and so hurt about a situation that he didn't even create made Mingi sad "Yah look at me it's not your fault you may have given me the idea ,but at the end of the day I did it. I was the one who dragged this out for too long. I should have spoken to him as soon as I realised I have feelings for him, I should have done it right when I saw him. Even if he'd gotten mad at me and never wanted to see me again. I would have been okay knowing I didn't do anything as bad as what I did now." Mingi sighed "I can't fix this I don't know how to ,but this is absolutely not your fault.you didn't even know I had feelings for him because I forgot to tell you that's how badly I fucked up I'm sorry too I really am" Mingi hugged Yunho and heard Seonghwa softly sniffle behind him "wanna hug?" Yunho offered Seonghwa who just nodded crawling around Mingi and slotting him in the middle of himself and Yunho "Minnie we love you and we're gonna help you fix this " he whispered softly and Yunho hummed in agreement "but how?" Mingi sniffled looking at Seonghwa "well I didn't just stop to see Yunho, I asked San if I could talk to him" Mingi started to panic "No no no Minnie it's okay they were civilized, uh Wooyoung was with him and they agreed to help get you and Hongjoong to talk it out alone" Mingi felt a wave of relief wash over him. His body felt looser as he slumped back against the wall Unintentionally pulling Seonghwa and Yunho closer to him "Thank you" he whispered "Thank you so much both of you " he looked at Seonghwa and Yunho for a bit before deciding to get up from between them "also what about you guys?" He asked getting up "what do mean?" Seonghwa asked "well Yunho and you had a pretty huge fight and he also confes- "we'll figure it out, but for now Minnie please eat something and wash up properly please" Mingi smiled at Seonghwa "okay Hyung I will" and left the room "Soooooooooo" Yunho asked looking at Seonghwa "what?" He questioned "Since we're figuring this out does this mean I'm allowed to hit on you?" Yunho asked grinning at him "I swear Yunho" Seonghwa said getting up and walking to the door "if you make me regret this I'll break your other leg" he smiled at Yunho and left to help Mingi in the kitchen "Wait wait so thats a yes!?" Yunho got up slowly going to follow Seonghwa in shock.


	15. This is how I feel about you pt 1

Miserable. If Hongjoong could describe his current state of mind miserable would be perfect. He was nothing short of an absolute mess and his dorm room showed exactly that. He had things scattered everywhere from paints to posca pens and every little bit of fabric in between on his table or even on the couch. He did anything and almost everything for the past week and few days to get over his conversation with Mingi but the man still found himself gravitating towards him unconsciously. He took a break from his fashion escapades to sit down and write a song for a change, he felt really compelled to do so but keeping it as a last resort for when he really really really needed another distraction. Even though the moment had come sooner than he anticipated he it welcomed non the less. He sat there squatted on his chair in an oversized sweater and boxers. his bright blue hair almost faded mixing with his blonde and making it slightly off colour. Thinking about what exactly to write though didn't come easily, his thoughts were too all over the place for him to concentrate. He messed around with a few instrumentals settling on a tune of a flute that he found calming but that's about as far as he got. Taking off his headphones he put them aside and unfolded his legs getting comfortable in his seat, he laid his head down on the his table next to his laptop playing with the cord of his headphones " _Shhhh close your eyes for me_ " Hongjoong closed his eyes " _What are your favorite colours?" "are you going to hypnotize me?" "maybe" "okay now sky, imagine a sky, like a twilight_ " Hongjoongs eyes shot open immediately he grabbed his phone glancing at all his unread text messages a little before opening Google and looking up ' **Twlight** ' after scrolling past several pictures of Bella and Edward in annoyance he finally found a picture of the night sky the warm tone colours fading into cool tones making him feel at ease he allowed himself to reminisce on his conversation with Mingi that night how easily he made him sleep, he thought about it for a while, thinking about just Mingi ,thinking about how he made him feel. Hongjoong grabbed and put his headphones back on and sat up changing the colour of his LED lights to a deep purple fading into a light lavender. He started to type a few words out on his laptop ' **This is how I feel about you** '.

Wooyoung was nervous he still hasn't told Yeosang about meeting Seonghwa or their _plan_ . Thankfully though San hadn't heard from Seonghwa yet so he had time, but what was the hold up? Yeosang, Yeosang was the hold up Wooyoung knew the guy was taking things too seriously he was upset Hongjoong wasn't talking to them and his headaches weren't really helping with that, he was always in an off mood even when he tried to be alright which Wooyoung noticed was for his sake . He appreciated it ,but he was still worried .So Wooyoung decided to do what he knew best and that was to cuddle and hug Yeosang against his protests. No matter how much Yeosang tried Wooyoung knew he liked the cuddles and the affection, it even helped when they went to sleep which Wooyoung rather enjoyed Yeosang always looked like a prince even in his sleep he was glad he could be there for him. But right now he was about to do something that may or may not ruin their flow for a while, But Wooyoung was willing to do it for Hongjoong's sake and in turn he knew if Hongjoong was okay Yeosang will eventually get out of his own head about everything and maybe even talk to Yunho and Seonghwa and patch things up there . That will definitely take a while though. Wooyoung thought long and hard on how to approach the situation and decided to do it over an early supper because if Yeosang got angry at least he'd know the man ate something before he storms off or goes back to his room to think about everything and Wooyoung would settle for that so he decided to get to work and cook something. Looking in the freezer and much to his dismay he realized they ran out of chicken wings . sighing he closed the door and turned "SAANNNGGGIEEE WE'RE OUT OF CHICKEN WALK ME TO THE STORE" Wooyoung heard nothing "PLEASE" he squeaked, Yeosang's door opened immediately and he walked out "okay let's go" he said grabbing a jacket and their keys "yaaay" Wooyoung said excitedly holding his hand, This right here was the newest of Wooyoung's antics he loved how Yeosang took a moment to debate with himself whether he should act annoyed or let things be. it always ended up being the latter which made him happy as they exited their dorm Yeosang turned to lock the door "Woo I can't lock the door with one hand let go" Yeosang said pulling his hand slightly "Aw" Wooyoung pouted letting go of him sadly as Yeosang turned around to lock the door Wooyoung felt a small tap on his shoulder the turned to see Mingi standing there with a bit of a concerned look on his face. Wooyoungs eyes went as big as saucers when he saw him which made Mingi in turn do the same though his eyes were relatively smaller Wooyoung would have almost found it funny if he didn't feel intense fear coursing through his entire body at the thought of Yeosang's reaction" _well fuck me huh_ " he thought to himself. "Uhhh Can I go see Joon- "what the fuck are you doing here?!" Yeosang turned at the sound of Mingi's voice "shit shit shit " Wooyoung thought "Wait wait Let's go inside" he scrambled pushing Yeosang through the door while Mingi followed he turned around to hint to him that Yeosang doesn't know but the guy was just so stunned Wooyoung wasn't even sure he could explain in time. "You can't see Hongjoong now get out" Yeosang immediately said to Mingi "Sangie listen to me I need to tell you abou- "I'm not leaving until I see him okay I'm not here to argue just please let me go" Mingi said calmly his voice sounded almost unfazed like he's been through this shit 3 times already. Wooyoung rolled his eyes "Sang- "listen I really don't care what bullshit story you've got now just leave you've done enough" Yeosang was getting mad and Wooyoung was panicking "Yeosang please **LISTEN** to me I just need to talk to him I'm not gonna do anything bad" Mingi tried his best not to rile him up further Yeosang clicked his tongue "So we're just going to forget you lied about knowing **ALL OF US TO OUR FACES** , messed with Hyung- fucked him over and left him for almost 2 weeks now to be locked in his fucking apartment only for you to decide it's okay to talk to him now because you're what??? Actually worried about him or something?" Yeosang said annoyed "I'M SORRY ABOUT LYING OKAY but I am worried about him, I've been worried about him the whole goddamn time Yeosang Goddamn it just trust me please" Mingi pleaded "Why should I?" Yeosang retorted "Because I Fucking Love Him Yeosang" Wooyoung felt his chest tighten hearing Mingi say that, the look on his face was filled with such a familiar emotion "And I want to make things right I don't want to let him go without a fight okay!? I fucked up and I ran away like a fucking coward BUT I'M NOT DOING THAT ANY MORE UNTIL HE TELLS ME HIMSELF TO MY FACE THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME IM NOT GOING TO STOP THIS. I NEED TO KNOW I NEED TO- "You fucking asshole you really expect me to believe you after all the shit you pulled!?" " **YES** SANGIE FUCKING **YES** " Wooyoung interrupted them finally gathering the courage to talk "What the heck Woo?" Yeosang was shocked "SHUT UP SANG" Wooyoung said grabbing Mingi and taking him to the door "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell him it's my fault ,but you shouldn't have come here , Hyung hasn't let anyone into his room ever since... **_That_** but San has a spare key please go to him okay just ask him I'm sure he'll listen" Wooyoung hurriedly explained giving Mingi one last look before he held the door"Thank you Woo Thank you so much and I'm really sorry" Mingi said leaving as Wooyoung closed the door.

While He watched Wooyoung drag Mingi away his mind spiraled with questions "What the fuck is going on Woo why did you tell him about San why are you helping him!?" Yeosang yelled at him as he walked back into their lounge looking at the ground "PLEASE Sangie please just calm down- "Calm down !? You want me to calm down after everything that fucker has put us through!?" Yeosang was practically fuming at this point" have you fucking forgotten what happened or something, what happened to Hyung, because of him!? for fucksakes what happened to me!? Because of his dumbass friend? Everything about this guy is bad news Woo. He's not the same quiet kid in high school for fucksakes we don't even know if that was a lie too!! he's an asshole , he's disgusting, he can't be with Hyung he doesn't love- "Sangie please" Wooyoung spoke softly for a change which immediately scared Yeosang he could take all of Wooyoungs screams but the fact that the man was quietening down alarmed him "Sangie you saw him you heard what he said Sang, he loves Hyung" Wooyoung stepped closer a little "How can you of all people not know it's true you saw his face right? how could YOU deny it like that?" "Because it's a lie!" "NO IT ISN'T SANGIE AND YOU FUCKING KNOW ITS NOT" Wooyoung raised his voice again but he was tearing up and Yeosang was so torn he never wanted to be the reason to make Wooyoung cry ever in his entire life but here he was right now with the man who held his entire heart in his hands crying because of him "Woo please don't cry please" he almost pleaded "No Sangie tell me why you wanted to stop him even after you **KNEW** he was telling the truth?!" Yeosang was confused "What the heck do you mean how would I know if he's telling the truth" he asked not trying to raise his voice "BECAUSE YOU SAW THE LOOK ON HIS FACE" Wooyoung yelled again "WHAT DOES THAT FUCKING LOOK HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING WOOYOUNG!?" "IT HAS TO FUCKIN DO WITH EVERYTHING BECAUSE IT'S THE SAME DAMN LOOK YOU GIVE ME YEOSANG!!!!!" Wooyoung cried out letting fresh tears roll down his cheeks " **What**...." Yeosang panicked "what do you mean?" He whispered stepping backwards. He felt his heart beating in his throat as his thoughts started to race he was afraid absolutely mortified at Wooyoungs insinuation. He wanted to just run back to his room and stop talking to him completely, but he couldn't move he couldn't just leave Wooyoung standing there crying, he needed to comfort him ,it was driving him crazy, he was so afraid he didn't know what he meant he slowly picked his hand up to his head feeling it hurt from the all the recent activity giving him a headache "Sangie please take your medication" Wooyoung walked slowly towards him "No I need to know what you-" Yeosang picked his head up and saw Wooyoung standing just a couple steps away from him " **Sangie** " Wooyoung took his hands gently into his own " **I Know** " Wooyoung said looking him straight in the eye.

Yeosang caved thinking the worst as he started to cry desperately trying to pull himself away from Wooyoung's grip but he didn't let go he stood there firmly holding onto his hands but not enough that either of them would hurt each other "Woo" he sniffled "please let me go" he looked at him to see he was crying as even more now "Woo please I can't do this please just-" he sobbed out "Sangie no please shhhhh" Wooyoung let go of one of his hands and pulled Yeosang towards him gently cupping his face making Yeosang tense up at the sudden movement "Sangie look at me. Don't cry please" "b-but" Yeosang stuttered "I can't Woo I can't I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have ever h-had feelings for you , please just let me go I won't be in your face about this ever I won't bring it up at all!! we can pretend nothing ever happened after this but please let me go!!" He rambled on while struggling again slightly tears spilling out "Sangie what are you talking about?" Wooyoung said confused as he wiped away his tears gently Yeosang felt like he could melt under his touch but he wanted to beat himself up for even thinking that now "You don't have to do this Woo you don't have to act nice just because we're best friends you have a right to be mad while doing this" Yeosang sniffled "What?" Wooyoung asked "doing what Sang?" He blinked "Rejecting Me" Yeosang said feeling his heart break slowly at those words "But I'm- "Please stop being so nice" "Sang-" "Wooyoung please it's killing me" "listen to me- "just reject me already and get it over with plea-"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!!"

Yeosang felt himself being pushed back in shock as Wooyoung smashed his lips onto his, he couldn't believe what was happening his mind went blank as he felt Wooyoungs thumb slowly caress his cheek closing his eyes, Yeosang unconsciously followed his lead closing his eyes as well giving in to the kiss completely. Picking up his hands to hold Wooyoung's face as well. Being with him like this made Yeosang emotional again as he felt more tears well up in his eyes again threatening to fall out at any second, but to his surprise he felt a tear trickle down between his lips as he kissed Wooyoung, tasting it mistakenly he gasped looking at Wooyoung to see the was crying into their kiss. He didn't have time to pull away and check on him as he saw Wooyoung open his eyes slightly looking at him as he felt his tongue brush against his lips Yeosang understood what he was asking for. He nodded slowly seeing Wooyoung close his eyes again as he felt his tongue enter his mouth deepening the kiss so delicately in a way Yeosang couldn't even describe, his cheeks were flushed with a beautiful shade of red and his knees went weak feeling absolutely euphoric that he was here in his shared dorm being kissed by the love of his life. He was so happy being able to hold Wooyoung closer to him in his arms in a way he had only been craving for years. He wanted to just cry hug him, hold him close and Thank him, but he couldn't let go of this feeling. He felt so relieved after years of bottling everything in and not knowing what to do. He somehow got his answer for everytime he anxiously asked himself what would happen if he knew. Wooyoung broke the kiss after what felt like forever slowly putting his head on Yeosang's breathing slightly heavy he looked up into his eyes "I've been waiting for you for so long Sangie. You have no idea. I knew and I was never angry, I was never going to reject you ,but I could see you were scared and I thought you'd change your mind or something and that made me scared too. So I thought I'd just wait until you were ready. I thought moving in together would fix everything and you'd eventually tell me, But God dammit it's been a whole year and nothing happened. I should have done something I shouldn't have just sat around getting angry about you not spending time with me anymore or avoiding me when I knew why. I was stubborn I wanted you to figure it out somehow and just do it. I'm sorry for that Sangie I'm So Sorry." He put his head back against Yeosang's trying to hide the guilt on his face.

"Woo look at me" Yeosang said sweetly as he cupped Wooyoung's face this time Wooyoung hesitated for a second but met Yeosang's gaze once again "You're so beautiful" he whispered hearing Wooyoung make a funny sound as he blushed now "Sangieeeee" "shush" Yeosang put a finger on his lip "You're so beautiful, even when you're annoying me for your own amusement, I still let you do it because your smile is breathtaking. You're breathtaking. You mean so much to me Woo, you've done so much for me. I don't even know how to comprehend the fact that you're returning my feelings, but Thank you Wooyoung. Thank you for everything and I mean it! Thank you for cooking for me. Thank you for always holding me even if I say I don't like it Thank you for never taking it the wrong way ,Thank you for being so patient with me, Thank you for motivating me to do photography, for always worrying about my fucking pain of a major, Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for taking care of me, just Thank you so much. I- I've wanting to tell you this for so long Woo" Yeosang cried taking his finger off Wooyoung's lips and looking at him "Saannnnggiiieeee you don't need to Thank me for that" Wooyoung pouted as he quickly booped Yeosang on his nose making him blush harder as they stood there in each other's embrace. Yeosang felt a tingle in his chest again slowly he pulled back making Wooyoung look at him confused for a second "This is kinda awkward since we already.. k-kissed but I want to ask you anyway." He held Wooyoungs hands and looked at him with confidence this time "Wooyoung will you be my boyfriend?" "YES FUCKING FUCK YESSSSSS OF COURSE" Wooyoung screamed his ~~annoying~~ adorable high pitched scream and jumped squeezing his hand "You're my boyfriend Sangie" he smiled Hearing those words it made Yeosang so happy ,Wooyoung smiled walking closer to Yeosang's face again "Sangie there's something I've always wanted to do but promise you won't think it's weird?" He asked softly Yeosang blushed a little wondering what as he gave Wooyoung a small nod "Okay okay!" Wooyoung said nervously as he cupped Yeosang's face in his hands and slowly tucked his hair on his left side behind his ear exposing Yeosang's birthmark Wooyoung's eyes locked with his for a second before he planted a soft kiss directly on the mark making Yeosang's heart want to burst "God Wooyoung I Love You" he slipped out by mistake making Wooyoung stop and look at him "I Love You Too Yeosang" Wooyoung pecked his birthmark again blushing furiously.

"I guess we need to Thank Mingi" Wooyoung said after many long hugs and little kisses later he slowly intertwined their fingers again as they walked to the door "Yeah we do... hopefully He and Hyung can figure things out" Yeosang said feeling guilty for how he treated Mingi . Wooyoung gave his hand a little squeeze in comfort "If it weren't for him..Wooyoung and I wouldn't be together right now" Yeosang blushed at that last thought but this time he didn't hide it from Wooyoung who happily walked beside him holding his hand.


	16. This is how I feel about you pt 2

After a good meal provided by Seonghwa and a refreshing shower and lots of helpful skin care tips surprisingly from Yunho and an actual good night's sleep Mingi felt much better relaxing with the 2 after all the tension it felt nice to just unwind before jumping back into everything with Hongjoong. He was nervous but he wasn't going to let it get the best of him this time he was determined to fix everything even if it meant getting nothing in return. All he cared about was Hongjoong being alright and anyway he was going to leave soon well not soon but _soon_ ~ so he wouldn't have to worry too much about running into Hongjoong or anything after this all ends "Hyung thanks for letting me stay" Mingi seemed to have thought out loud rather than actually wanting to say it "Yah Min you're not leaving yet why are you talking about it" Seonghwa asked looking up at him from his phone "Yeah Mings" Yunho said casually taking a sip of his soda "Oh? Well I just appreciate it. I think it's made up for all the time we haven't spent together Hyung" he said looking at Seonghwa "But I'm sorry for dragging you guys into so much shit" Seonghwa huffed and Yunho narrowed his eyes "What?" Mingi squeaked "Listen Min none of this is entirely your fault remember We sadly still exist and have contributed to this shit" Yunho snorted at Seonghwa's remark "Sadly" "anyway the point is stop beating yourself up we've almost fixed it okay?" Seonghwa said taking a chip and eating it "how are you fixing this ?" Mingi asked curiously "Well for clearing up our fuck ups at least I'm taking Yunho to see Jongho later to apologize to him " Mingi's eyes widened at this looking at both of them "Yah!? He actually agreed to seeing him" "Surprisingly yes" Seonghwa continued "Well that's...wild? I seriously don't have words to express this" Mingi said "Yeah wild works" Yunho said "Anyways Mings. Don't over think this okay? Please whatever happens is gonna happen irrespective so stop fighting with yourself after you see Hongjoong the ball will be in his court. now that doesn't necessarily mean he'll just shoot you down." Yunho smiled "What do you mean?" Mingi blinked "He means Min, that you should be just a little optimistic" Seonghwa said "But he- "He was angry yeah , but I know he likes you a lot Mings, even though I know it was insensitive of me to say you were buttering him up and stuff. When you went to help him at the theatre that day , he just had that look on his face like freaking stars in his eyes or something. Well for lack of a better word, He was absolutely whipped for you and take it from me I don't think feelings like that will fade away so quickly even if you've had a fight. As cheesy as this sounds you just need to communicate with each other" Yunho said downing the rest of his soda and giving him a smile while Seonghwa grinned "Exactly Min so- "Fuck it I need to see him now " Mingi said getting up from in-between them feeling like a truck hit him with reassurance he wasn't gonna wait anymore for an okay he shouldn't have done that in the first place he realized nothing is ever gonna be perfectly set in stone,he had to do this now "Yah Wha- WHAT!? I haven't heard anything from San or Wooyoung yet!? Wait Min" Seonghwa said in shock "Its fine Hyung I need to do this" Mingi said going to his room and grabbing a jacket then getting his keys "Yunho you're the fucking best" He said opening the door "Go Get Your Man Mings!!!!" Yunho shouted as he closed the door rushing down to his car "Why are you encouraging him!?" Seonghwa shouted "He's already gone what do you want me to do !?" Yunho shouted back "okay true but Oh My God!!! We need to do something, come on let's go see Jongho and after that we wait in case Min needs any help" Seonghwa said grabbing Yunho by the hand Yunho sneakily intertwined their fingers and Seonghwa blushed slightly not resisting so much as they decided to follow in Mingi's footsteps.

Mingi really didn't know what he was doing as he pulled into the dorms parking lot getting out and going in but if he had to stand and knock at Hongjoong's door the entire day and night he'd do it. He just had to walk up one more set of stairs and he'd be there nervously he walked "Woo I can't lock the door with one hand let go" "aw" hearing those familiar voices made him stop dead in his tracks.turning he saw Wooyoung and Yeosang standing by their dorm room with Yeosang fiddling with his keys while Wooyoung watched " _maybe I should just tell them I'm here since they're gonna see me anyway"_ Mingi thought as he walked towards Wooyoung and tapped his shoulder. He watched as he turned looking at him in shock which instantly made Mingi regret doing it but he was already here . "Uhhh Can I go see Joon- "what the fuck are you doing here?!" Mingi wanted to mentally kick himself noticing right away that Yeosang was angry "Wait wait Let's go inside" Wooyoung intervened " _Poor Wooyoung_ " Mingi thought he really just put this guy in a tough spot as he followed them inside their dorm Mingi wanted to Sigh but he didn't " _Just apologize and get to Joong without starting another fight_ ". Sadly that was proving rather difficult as Yeosang just kept bombarding him with accusations he didn't blame the guy for being angry but he really wasn't helping his situation Yeosang was wearing his patience thin and Mingi was on the verge of snapping 'Yeosang Goddamn it just trust me please" "Why should I?" "Because I Fucking Love Him Yeosang" Mingi was desperate but even he didn't expect himself to say outright proclaim his love but he wasn't going to stop finally getting the blondes attention he started pouring out his frustration to him hoping he'd fucking get after this "You fucking asshole you really expect me to believe you after all the shit you pulled!?" "OHHHHH MY GOD YEOSANG PLEASE" Mingi thought screaming at him mentally he closed his eyes for a second in frustration "YES SANGIE FUCKING YES" he shot his eyes open forgetting Wooyoung was even there .He suddenly felt himself being dragged by him towards the door ""SHUT UP SANG" hearing Wooyoung yell at Yeosang made Mingi's heart drop he didn't want to get in-between them especially because he knew or Rather had a good suspicion they had feelings for each. he felt awful looking at Wooyoung take him away "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell him it's my fault" " San has a spare key please go to him okay just ask him I'm sure he'll listen" Wooyoung explained so fast Mingi was even amazed he understood him as looked at Mingi he could see the frustration in his eyes Mingi have him a little nod "Thank you Woo Thank you so much and I'm really sorry" he watched as Wooyoung closed the door hoping by some miracle the 2 would kiss and makeup heck he would be happy if that literally happened as he got back into his car and drove now to see San a little upset he couldn't go to Hongjoong but this was better sort of , it was conflicting to just go up and ask him for the key that Hongjoong trusted him with but he hoped if the situation turned out well Hongjoong wouldn't be angry at San.

He reached San's dorm easily having picked up the guy a few times to film his vlog , that weighted heavy on his shoulder as well they were basically finished with the vlog besides the ending which San wanted to take him somewhere for but he didn't know where but right now he didn't even mind not posting the vlog at all he could always use whatever travel footage he took without San and make it just an aesthetic style vlog showing off Seoul instead if it really came down to that. Thinking about it more Mingi felt terrible because he really became good friends with San and he didn't know what to expect from him but he trusted Wooyoungs word that San will help him. He finally got to his dorm room standing by the door shifting a little " _Argh I guess this is practice for seeing Joong_ " Mingi thought to himself trying to shake off his nerves he knocked the door "Coming!!!!" He heard San through the door and watched it open instantly "Oh- Uh H-hi" San said in shock "Uh yeah Hi c-can I come in?" Mingi asked in shock as well Mingi really didn't know why he was scared but he just was "yeah sure come in" he walked in to the dorm almost like seconds nature heading to take a seat on the couch "Oh yah what are you doing here!?" Mingi stood in shock as he saw Jongho sitting on the couch the little redhead had a cute eyepatch with made his shocked expression unintentionally adorable "Um well I was just hanging out with Sannie Hyung for a bit" Jongho managed to say "B-but aren't you supposed to see Hwa?" Jongho shot up "Shit I forgot the time Sannie Hyung" he said looking at San "Oh gosh do you have to go right now?" San said glancing at Mingi "Well I don't know hopefully he doesn't mind me being a little late Jongho said looking between San and Mingi "Ummmm do you want me to wait in your kitchen or something?" He asked getting up awkwardly "I don't think- "No it's fine" Mingi cut off San turning to him "I'm so sorry to have to basically speed run through this but I just saw Wooyoung and had a little figth with Yeosang because I wanted to see Joong and- "wait wait wait why'd Sangie fight with you didn't Wooyoung tell him it was a misunderstanding?" San said confused "I don't think so because he was really really angry" Mingi sighed in relief a little that San wasn't as hostile as he was the last time they saw each other or reacting like how Yeosang did to seeing him "Fuck so why are you here did he kick you out of the dorms or something!?" San asked concerned "No no he didn't he was getting too intense though and Wooyoung saved my ass big time and told me to come ask you for a ke- "You want Hyungie's room key?" Sans tone slightly shifted hearing those words "I-I don't know if it's a good idea. but he said Joong hasn't let anyone in at all and-and I'm worried about him" Mingi said cautiously "Fuck I-I just I don't know " San said "it's just so much has happened to Hyung because of you.... I don't know how to not sound offensive saying that sorry" he looked at Mingi "that's okay" he said to San "Fuck I feel terrible Mingi, it's just when I won the competition Hyung already freaked out when he found out it was you and after that I fucking suggested he apologizes to you like some sort of therapist and then he-he had a fucking panic attack and we fuckin decided to stop Hyung from apologizing to you and just move on or something then he goes and gets **A FUCKING TATTOO** um I mean, not that there's anything wrong with tattoos they're beautiful don't get me wrong I have nothing against tattoos at all I'm a fucking atheist fuck I'm Gay like of course I wouldn't- "San San San, Yah calm down" Mingi didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad at the way his conversation with San took a turn "I JUST FEEL SO FREAKING GUILTY Especially after finding out Hyung basically has a crush on you" San yelled Mingi was not expecting to hear that as he involuntarily blushed which San noticed immediately " _Oh My God_ ~" he smiled a little "One thing I am relieved about is that you actually like him back" "Of course I do" Mingi said softly "I'm sorry I made you feel like this San really I never wanted to make it like I was using you. I really wasn't I swear. I met Joong by mistake at Horizon that day I wanted to hang out. But me being a fucking asshole to him was not your fault okay" Mingi looked at San "But please could you help me make things right" San looked at him for a second then looked at Jongho who just stood there watching this all unfold "Honestly...this is a very messed up situation but since you're here making an effort to fix things" Jongho motioned to Mingi "I think in certain situations everyone deserves a second chance. I mean that's why you even suggested Hongjoong Hyung should apologize to Mingi in the first place right?? In hopes of a second chance" Jongho shrugged a little at San "That's true Jongs" San thought walking towards the kitchen and coming back with the key "I'm trusting you okay please you better make Hyung the Happiest man on this goddamn planet or else I'll tell Jongho to snap you in half like he did with those apples over there" San pointed at some apples perfectly broken in half left on a plate Mingi followed his hand and then looked at Jongho who just raised his eyebrow Mingi swallowed hard "Well I don't know if I'd have that opportunity ,but if making things right makes him happy then will you not kill me? he asked Jongho "Yeah sure I can do that" Jongho said nonchalantly "Wait wait you don't want to date Hyung?" San said handing him the key "Uhhhhh" Mingi blushed "you do right?" San asked and Mingi nodded slowly "I-I'm just..... I don't know what to expect okay" Mingi took the key from San "Thank you both so much really I need to go" Mingi said surprising San with a hug "You're Welcome and good luck Hyung's a feisty one but I'm sure you know that" San said watching as Mingi left closing the door "Huh you handled that well" Jongho said smiling at San "I'm glad you think so I was really worried for a second" "but?" Jongho questioned "He's got this" San said "let's get you to Seonghwa Hyung actually. I hope he hasn't waited too long" San continued walking up to Jongho "Yeah I hope so too" Jongho said taking a a step back and gesturing to the door "such a gentleman" San giggled "For you? course Hyung" Jongho smiled following Sam as he rolled his eyes at Jongho's remark.

Seonghwa and Yunho sat at Utopia Juice Bar sipping away at their smoothies waiting patiently for Jongho to arrive. Seonghwa noticed Yunho constantly kept mixing his drink with his straw "Nervous?" He asked "a little" Yunho responded "It'll be okay" Seonghwa patted his hand "Hyung!!" Seonghwa heard a very familiar voice but wasn't expecting it at all "Sannie Hi?!" He said getting up to see Jongho behind him "Hi Jongho" he greeted smiling at him "Hey Hyung" he smiled back "Hi" San greeted Yunho softly which made him and Seonghwa surprised "Oh um Hi" he greeted back as they sat down "Sorry we're late we lost track of time" San said casually "Oh no it's fine we got here a few minutes ago " Seonghwa said "So what's up Hyung?" Jongho asked "Gosh why are you always so straight forward Jongie" Seonghwa joked "Okay well I asked you here in hopes of your forgiveness" Jongho tilted his head and San blinked in confusion "Huh you?" Jongho asked "Well actually I should have said that" Yunho finally spoke up "I'm Sorry for fighting with you Jongho and saying shit about Yeosang and I'm really Sorry that I messed up your eye. I hope it's healing well" Yunho said kind of plain and simple but Seonghwa thought it was better than dragging it out and then sounding like he was forced or something "Wow" San said in actual shock as he looked at Jongho who made brief eye contact with Seonghwa "It's really just one of those days huh?" Jongho joked looking at Yunho "I'll be honest okay I don't trust you and my first impression of you was that you're a jealous asshole" "Jong!?" San yelped " **BUT** I get why you were mad. Now I'm not saying that excuses your words about Sangie Hyung because it does not , But I am willing to forgive you and I am also Sorry about your leg really, I didn't know dancing was basically your career and no one deserves to have something they enjoy taken away from them even if it's temporary" Jongho finished "Why do you sound more mature than me!?" San said blinking again in shock "Oh Thank God Jongie you're an Angel I swear" Seonghwa let go of his breathe smiling at Jongho happily squeezing his hand, "I'm so goddamn relieved" Yunho said sitting back slightly "Well we're almost there we just need to talk to Yeosang" Seonghwa added "Oh Gosh" Yunho sighed "Yah it will be alright I swear ,I'm here with you " Seonghwa smiled And Yunho blushed slightly at that "So are you guys a thing now?" Jongho asked Seonghwa's eyes widen "Wh-what!?" "No but he's giving me a chance I hope" Yunho said cooly "Well that's cute" Jongho smiled a bit "W-well what about you two!? You seem quiet close??" Seonghwa tried to change the subject as San and Jongho looked at each other "Yeah we are" They both joked making Seonghwa confused "So you're dating??" He asked "We're just vibing" San smiled "Yeah you could say that" Jongho smiled back at him. The 4 sat at their table for awhile just chatting about things until the topic of Mingi and Hongjoong finally arrived "Well I saw Mingi today" San said making Seonghwa look at him surprised "What did Min need to see you for??" He asked "Well I'm sure you know" Jongho tilted his head raising his eyebrows "Was Hongjoong at your place?" Yunho chimed in "No No he's still at his place" "Then what happened!?" Seonghwa asked worried "Well a little obnoxiously loud birdie told him that I had a spare key to Hyungs dorm so he came to ask for it" "and??" "I gave it to him" "FREAKING THANK GOD YOU DID SANNIE I WAS FREAKING OUT" All 4 heads turned in surprise as they saw Wooyoung with Yeosang their hands intertwined with grocery bags in each of their free hands walking towards them "What the fuck are you doing here!?" San yelled "We didn't have chicken" Yeosang said "Ah I see" San said pulling up a chair next to him motioning them to sit "We can't I promised sangie dinner and we were gonna check on hyung after that" Wooyoung said nonchalantly while squeezing Yoesangs hand. Seonghwa watched as Yeosang's face changed a little as if hiding a blush and he grinned catching Yeosang's attention "Why are you smiling at me Hyung?" He asked calmly "Congratulations you two" he said evily making Wooyoung screech and Yeosang attempt to hid his flustered smile "SHUT THE FUCK UP NO WAY!?" San yelled in disbelief looking at Yeosang "Whhhhyyyyy are you so observant!?" Wooyoung yelled at Seonghwa "It was supposed to be a surprise!!" "OH MY GOD THIS IS INSANE THIS IS SO INSANE SANGIE FINALLY" San smiled at Yeosang "Honestly it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Mingi" Yeosang said softly "What did Mings do?" Yunho now asked "Well basically made us fight and make up" Yeosang said looking at him "Wow he's just on a roll today" Yunho laughed in disbelief "Yeah hopefully his lucky streak lasts while he talks to Joongie" Yeosang said back, Seonghwa and San shared a look at their interaction "Yeosang I'm Sorry for- "It's fine" Yeosang cut Yunho off "WHAT?" everyone yelled "I just feel like right now there's been a lot of forgiveness going around and I want to add to that. So there, No awkwardness okay?" Yeosang smiled at Yunho "Whoa shit sure" Yunho nodded "Wow okay well- "DO YOU GUYS WANNA COME HOME AND SPY ON HYUNG AND MINGI AND MAYBE HELP THOSE IDIOTS IF WE NEED TO??" Wooyoung cut off San looking at Seonghwa and Yunho. Seonghwa smiled "YES" he said getting up and helping Yunho to his ~~feet~~ foot "Great let's go!!" San said tugging Jongho as they all followed Yeosang and Wooyoung back to the dorms.

Hongjoong walked around in his recording room aimlessly replaying the track he'd just finished working on after thinking of how to make it all fit together to his liking he started recording a little and even added a background sound of a xylophone making the song sound airy and cheerful in contrast to his mood which was dull and frustrated he sighed walking out of the room and to the kitchen for something to drink he didn't feel very hungry actually he didn't even remember the last time he ate a decent meal. He settled on making himself a cup of coffee to keep himself going he walked to his lounge just sitting there for a while drinking his coffee and sighing he looked at his dorm grateful he'd made himself clean up after all of the sewing and reforming he did, but still he noticed he missed a few spots as his box of hair dyes was left out and touched his head thinking he should definitely touch it up and make the colour vibrant again he finished the last bit of his coffee in one big sip "Okay let's do some touch ups" he got up and left his cup in the sink and walked back to the box picking up the dye .He was about to start walking to the bathroom but a knock on the door stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Shit what do I do?" He panicked. he missed his friends dearly but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see them yet "fuuucckkk" he walked to the door to try and maybe identify if it was Wooyoung or Yeosang or Maybe even San " _do I ask or just wait for them to leave.."_ he panicked more "fuck it" he sighed "Who is it?" He yelled at the door he heard them shuffle a bit "Woo? Sangie?" I'm alright I promise you don't need to come in" he said trying to ease himself "Sannie are you there?" He questioned after not getting a response he knew if it was Wooyoung he would've have already been yelled at by now but still no answer "Okay seriously who is this?" He said slightly concerned he heard them shuffle closer "It's me" Hongjoong froze looking at the door he knew that voice all too well "Mingi?" He thought he whispered "Yes Joong please let me in" he heard Mingi answer "I-I" he stuttered "Please". Somehow that did it for him as he unconsciously reached for the key next to his door and unlocked it opening it slowly as he saw Mingi's hand come through "Thank you" Mingi said to him seeing him right here in his home made him nervous "I'm sorry I can't please maybe we shouldn't do this" he said holding the door firmly Mingi looked at him "okay fine " " **WHAT**?" Hongjoong blinked "close the door" Mingi said to him and Hongjoong just listened closing the door on Mingi and locking it again holding to key he looked shocked, confused out of his mind staring there as if he was waiting for Mingi to tell him something else. What brought him out of his thoughts was the sudden familiar clicking sound of the door as it opened **again** he looked at Mingi wide eyed " _WHAT_!?" He squeaked Mingi just lifted up the key showing him "I'm not letting you shut me out anymore" he said walking in and locking the door and shoving the key in his pocket. "How did you get that?" Hongjoong was absolutely confused "it's really a long story and I don't want to get into it right now" Mingi huffed "I only gave San a spare key" Hongjoong said firmly "yes you did" Mingi said annoyed "So?" Hongjoong asked "So?" Mingi retorted "Why the hell do you have it?!" He didn't want to yell at Mingi but he was freaking out hoping nothing bad happened to any of his friends. "If I told you he gave it to me would you believe me!?" Mingi said back "Why would San trust you!? what did **YOU** do!?" Hongjoong stepped closer to Mingi "NOTHING HE GAVE ME THE KEY" Mingi's voice boomed making Hongjoong's eardrums shake. Hongjoong contemplated it for a second wondering if San really did give him the key and if he did there must have been a good reason "Fine let's say you did , why'd he give it to you?" Hongjoong looked up at Mingi folding his arms "So we can talk" Mingi huffed "About what? there's nothing to talk about" Hongjoong shrugged dropping his hands "You know there is Joong there's a lot to talk about" Mingi looked at him Hongjoong turned around walking to his couch "What if I don't want to talk" he said softly "If you didn't you would've tried harder to kick me out of here" Mingi said following him "But I don't want to talk about this, I don't want to do this!! Can't you just leave me alone" "NO" "But you did it before already" Mingi's demeanor seemed to have changed as those words Hongjoong could practically feel the air change around them "You're still the feisty little brat you were in highschool Joong that much hasn't changed at least" Mingi said "What?!" Hongjoong blinked "You always got so defensive when you're wrong you know that?" Mingi took step back and lifted a hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "You always said one thing but you meant the complete opposite I think you forgot Joong I know you. I know how you act" "That's n-not me anymore. You don't know me!!" Hongjoong yelled "Prove it" Mingi said back in annoyance "What the fuck do I have to prove to you!?" Hongjoong was getting angry. "If you're so different prove me wrong get me out of here I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem right? It's what you want right? So do it" Mingi stepped closer to Hongjoong just a finger space away from him "Well?" Hongjoong had it with that "FUCK OFF" he yelled at Mingi slightly shoving him but not hard enough to even budge him "Why are you making this so goddamn hard?!" He shoved him again making him step "Because I know you don't want me to leave Joong" "I DO GODDAMN IT GET OUT!!" He shoved him harder "NO" Hongjoong started to feel frustrated he looked at Mingi for a split second and teared up "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" He screamed "WHY!?" He pushed Mingi with more force "ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE WHY!? WOULDN'T JUST DROPPING EVERYTHING ON ME HAVE BEEN ENOUGH!?" He grabbed Mingi's shirt in his fist "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO FUCK WITH ME!? YOU WANTED AN APOLOGY OR SOMETHING RIGHT!?" Hongjoong cried out "I WOULD'VE GLADLY GIVEN IT TO YOU IF YOU GAVE ME THE FUCKING CHANCE!!" he looked at Mingi directly in the eyes " **I'M SORRY** for school, **I'M SORRY** I called you useless , I was in really fucked up headspace back then I didn't mean to bully you I just wanted you to talk so we could get that A I was desperate I needed this course **I NEEDED THIS**. but not at the cost of our friendship!! I never meant it I thought if I just pushed you over the edge you'd want to prove me wrong or SOMETHING I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GO THAT FAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!" Hongjoong put his head down and it instantly collided with Mingi's chest but he made no effort to move "I'm Sorry Mingi I'm Sorry I didn't know I hurt you so much that you'd do this to me" he sniffled "I know I deserve it okay" he cried Still holding Mingi's shirt in his hand "Joong..." He heard Mingi's voice softly call out to him but he didn't want to look at him "Joong please" Mingi whispered but he didn't budge until he felt something cold fall on his head. He thought he was imagining it till he felt it again and again "Ming- he looked up at Mingi but was cut off as a tear fell on his face his eyes widened Mingi was crying looking at him "I'm sorry too Joong I'm sorry I hurt you" he felt Mingi's arms come around him. After hearing that both Mingi and Hongjoong caved softly hugging each other as they cried "Joong I swear I didn't mean any of this either I swear I didn't want to hurt you anymore I fucked up" Mingi sniffled as he slowly to sink to his knees meeting Hongjoong at eye level as he held him "look at me please" Mingi pleaded Hongjoong hesitated for seconds but he met his gaze "I swear everything I said to you everything we did together was real Joong I wasn't faking it" Hongjoong was so scared he didn't know whether to believe him or not "But Yunho- "HE DIDN'T KNOW I DIDN'T TELL HIM BUT SEONGHWA KNEW!!" Mingi swallowed "You have no idea how terrible I felt I was losing my mind when you-you left the hospital I wanted to run after you but San stopped me and then everything just got worse after that phone call and I thought I should just let you go" Hongjoong felt his heart stop at those words "Wh-y" he almost sounded disappointed and Mingi picked that up immediately "I'm sorry I'm a fucking coward I thought if I left you alone everything would be alright and you wouldn't get another panic attack or something worse" Hongjoong's eyes widened as tears immediately fell out of them "How do You know abou-" " I overheard Wooyoung saying you had one and I guess it was because of me" Mingi looked to the said "I'm sorry I caused you so much of pain but I used that as an excuse to not see you. I kept telling myself it would be better like that, But I wasted so much of time when I should have just came here as soon as possible and explained everything instead I left you to think my feelings for you weren't real" Hongjoong's whole world felt like it was spinning with that as he just stared at Mingi processing everything. "I-I do have feelings for you Hongjoong" Mingi said looking at him "Argh Fuck it I don't care anymore I like you Hongjoong I really really really like you. I don't care about the past you really are different and I don't know you anymore entirely but I want to know you!! I want a chance. I never used you just for your work or anything like that I swear please! believe me I never took it this far just to mess with you I really fell for you Hongjoong" hearing that made Hongjoong breath hitch as he started feeling overwhelmed processing everything started to take a toll on him "Mingi" "You don't need to return my feelings okay I'm not forcing you but please Just let me make things right" Mingi almost pleaded "Mingi" Hongjoong hands started to shake with his breathing starting to increase.

"Joong what's wrong what's happening?!" Mingi loosened his grip on Hongjoong looking at him in panic "I d-don't-t kn-ow" Hongjoong was barely able to speak he looked at Mingi "Help" he whispered Mingi cupped his face "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make yo- "No it's-its not y-your fault I pr-promise" Hongjoong stuttered out Mingi's mind was blank he was so scared "Joong okay look at me you need to-to breath" he said softly " _Fuck how's that gonna work obviously he knows how to breath_ " Mingi cursed himself "I'm trying" Hongjoong whispered Mingi gave him an encouraging nod as he watched Hongjoong try to regain his breathing as he softly caressed his back to help but he kept slipping each time " _Fuck Fuck Fuck he's heaving_ " Mingi panicked more "he's breathing too fast" Mingi stopped at that thought "Joong please trust me okay you need to hold your breath" he asked seriously "WHAT?!" Hongjoong breath out "please trust me" Hongjoong nodded "Okay" he tried holding his breath but he couldn't he "I-I CAN'T" gasped making his breathing go faster "Ahhh Fuck" Mingi said out loud as he cupped Hongjoong's face again looking him in the eye "Joong trust me please" Mingi said getting closer to him. Hongjoong looked at him "Okay ok-ay I tr-trust you" "Thank You now hold your breath" Mingi said as he brought Hongjoong's face closer to his and kissed him wrapping his arms around, holding him . He felt how Hongjoong's body violently shook against him with every breath. But he kept kissing him gently stroking his back and urging Hongjoong to let go and let him help, a little while after that he felt Hongjoong go slightly limp putting his entire weight onto Mingi who just held him as he stayed on his knees. Hongjoong started kissing him back feeling his breathing slightly steady Mingi felt Hongjoong's ~~tiny~~ hands come around his neck as he tried to pull himself back up, but Mingi just gently shook his head making Hongjoong stop. They stayed for what felt like hours just clinging to each other's lips gently until Hongjoong finally calmed down. Mingi used that as an opportunity to stand he wrapped his arms tightly around Hongjoong ,picking him up as he stood making Him squeak into their kiss, but slowly he felt Hongjoong adjust himself tightening his grip around Mingi's neck what surprised Mingi though was feeling Hongjoong wrap his legs around him. Gently he tucked his hands under his legs to hold him better. Finally he felt relieved, thinking about it he decided in a split second to kiss Hongjoong with everything he's got as if this was the first and last time he'd get to do this. He tested the waters a bit just playful licking at Hongjoong's lips for a while before he felt Hongjoong pull himself closer to Mingi opening his mouth a little to give him permission Mingi pecked his bottom lip quickly before deepening the kiss he stumbled forward a little as he felt Hongjoong's tongue meet his , he tasted like coffee and it made Mingi want to smile, he wanted to treasure this moment he didn't care what happened next he was happy to be with Hongjoong just like this. A little concerned he may drop the both of them Mingi slowly turned to the couch sitting down which made them break the kiss for a moment. Mingi was sure after that it was over so he put his head down to avoid Hongjoong's eyes "Mingi" he felt Hongjoong's hand touch his chin gently pulling him to Look at him "Thank you" Hongjoong smiled at him slowly leaning forward and kissing his forehead he was surprised when he felt Hongjoong rest his head on him as they sat there Mingi could hardly believe Hongjoong just decided to stay on his lap like that . His hands felt awkward staying on his side so he shifted them to his waist "Don't get too excited now" he heard Hongjoong whisper "OH-OH GOD NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO-ILL JUST MOV- "NO" Hongjoong picked his head up "No it's okay" Hongjoong's patted his hand "It's Okay?" Mingi repeated "It's okay, everything is okay." Hongjoong said as he nodded Mingi took a second realizing what Hongjoong meant before his face lit up "THANK YOU" his voice boomed as he pulled Hongjoong in for a hug "You don't need to Thank me Mingi" Hongjoong said hugging him back "No I do Joong I really do" he kissed Hongjoong's cheek which made him blush "Oh um I'm sorr- he was cut off by Hongjoong kissing his cheek in return "You know, when you said something about wanting to know me...I'd like to know you too properly" Hongjoong said "Yah you mean it!?" Mingi wanted to jump Hongjoong nodded furiously "Let's start all over" he smiled Mingi felt a tear slip out hearing that "You have no idea how much this means to me" he said he put his hand on Hongjoong's faces slowly stroking his cheek and Hongjoong cutely nuzzled his face into his hand which made him smiled "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked Hongjoong's eyes grew wide "I'd love to" "Do you want to go now!?" Mingi asked excitedly "WHAT" Hongjoong said holding his hand and getting off him "Uh uh I don't see why we shouldn't but I look like a mess!!" Hongjoong turned to walk to his room "Yah wait!!" Mingi laughed getting up "It was just a suggestion don't freak out we don't have to go on a date right now" "but you said-" "I know I was just teasing I thought you'd say no" Mingi laughed which made Hongjoong pout "Oh My God No" Mingi felt his face heat up "Let's go on a date Mingi" Hongjoong pouted more. It made Mingi break out into a ridiculous smile "Oh my god you're gonna be the death of me" Mingi laughed "Okay how about I go home and get a change of clothes as well and come pick you up in an hour? Sounds good?" Mingi thought aloud "YES" Hongjoong smiled at him. Mingi walked to the door "Thank you for not giving up on this" Hongjoong said softly as he turned the knob "Thank you for giving me a chan- Mingi's eyes widen as Hongjoong opened the door.

"UHHHH HI!!!!" Wooyoung yelled at them "Wh-what" " WHAT THE HELL!?" He heard Hongjoong yell as they both stared at Not just Wooyoung but San standing next to him while Yeosang stood behind him who had freaking Jongho standing next to him behind San While goddamn Seonghwa and Yunho!? towered behind them, all crowding up the stairway. "Soooooooo did you guys make out?" San wiggled his eyebrow which made Mingi and Hongjoong look at each other "WELLLLL" Wooyoung yelled "Min??" Seonghwa chimed in "Oh my god they did they totally did" Yunho laughed "Hyung did you make out with Mingi?" Jongho surprisingly teased "We'll take the silence as a yes?" Yeosang tilted his head "Oh my God you guys are fucking evil" Hongjoong hid behind Mingi which made Wooyoung squeak "EEEEEEEEE THEY TOTALLY DID FUCK YES" " The ship has sailed I repeat the ship has sailed!!!!!!" San joined Wooyoung "Congratulations Mings you got your man" Yunho winked "YAH YOU GUYS WAIT!!!" Mingi stopped them "actually we were gonna go on a date..." Hongjoong said from behind him "OH MY GOD RIGHT NOW!?" Wooyoung and San yelled "YES" Mingi smiled as yelled back "Well then let's get to work" Seonghwa said making everyone turn to him "Min why don't you come with us and we'll help get you ready. Wooyoung would you like to help?" Seonghwa turned to Wooyoung "OKAY BITCHES! EVERYONE OUT THE KITCHEN IS MINE!!! _Sangie_ ~ please help me" Wooyoung said holding onto Yeosang's arm "Ok-kay I will" Yeosang blushed "WAIT WAIT YEOSANG!?" Hongjoong looked at him and Wooyoung "You could say Hyung if your date is a success **which it will be** that we'll be celebrating our anniversaries together" Wooyoung said winking as he held Yeosang's hand and waved it "OH MY GOD-" "Okay react later let's go find clothes now!!!!" San cut off Hongjoong "Jongie you're helping tooo" San declared "Alright finnnnneeee" Hongjoong whined detaching himself from Mingi who turned and looked at him "Well its a date" Mingi winked at Hongjoong "Oh my god Mings let's go before I cringe to death" Yunho grabbed him and turned around Mingi waved Hongjoong goodbye as he followed Seonghwa and Yunho going down the stairs "You know what? Sannie grab as much clothes as you can and go downstairs with Hyung he can use our bathroom if he wants" Yeosang said surprising them "Uhhh okay sure" San said taking a hold of Hongjoong's hand and walking away. Jongho was just about to follow him "Jongs when you're done helping Sannie can you come to the store with me? " Yeosang asked "Oh sure I will " Jongho nodded and walked to the room "Ohhhhhh what are you thinking " Wooyoung asked excitedly "You'll see" Yeosang smiled.


	17. Twilight it's like Twilight

"You look great Hyung" "Yeah really I like your shirt" San and Jongho were hyping up Hongjoong very VERY much as the poor guy stood in Wooyoungs room staring at himself in front of the mirror. He had his hair freshly redyed a vibrant blue thanks to San and a little help from Jongho ,but the younger mostly helped with picking his clothes which consisted of a dark denim jeans and a navy blue shirt with a white print on it semi tucked into his jeans. Hongjoong didn't know why he was so nervous he and Mingi had cleared up basically everything, freaking hell, they kissed already so why is this so hard!? "Maybe agreeing to a date so soon was a bad idea" Hongjoong said turning to San and Jongho anxiously running his thumb over his tattoo "Well even if it is you can't back out now" Jongho smiled "Um well that was encouraging?" San laughed "What? Hyung's already dressed and Mingi should be back in a while" he turned to San and tilted his head "anyway I need to help Sangie Hyung with something I'll be back" he turned and left the room "Awww" Hongjoong heard San whine "you two seem closer than usual" San raised an eyebrow "Yeah?" he motioned for Hongjoong to go on "Well..." Hongjoong wanted to question "never mind I guess" San smiled "Ever since the fight it's just been different? Like he always wants to visit since we can't gym together now, But it's really nice. He always brings me apples" "that's cute" Hongjoong laughed "Yeah it is" San laughed back "If you must know though Hyung we're just "vibing" " San air quoted "whatever happens, happens you know?" "Wow seriously?" Hongjoong was surprised he figured Jongho and San were close, given the fact Jongho basically set up San for his job at the theatre and they're gyming but hearing he was open to the idea of dating Jongho was a shocker. "Hmmmm I don't know yet Hyung" San brought his hand to his chin "Anyway what about dating Mingi, Hyung have you thought about it?" Hongjoong's face turned red at that question "Welllllllll Hyung?".

"I just need you to help me pick" Yeosang stood in the store holding 2 variations of roses, on bouquet of red and pink roses and another with plain white "Uhhhhh why'd you ask me to come of all people Hyung?" Jongho tilted his head as he looked at the roses "Uh Well I think when it comes to romance you kinda know alot" Yeosang said almost embarrassed. Jongho laughed "If I did I wouldn't be single right now" hearing that Yeosang felt bad "I'm sorry Jongs I didn't mean- "Oh no Hyung it's okay you didn't offend me" Jongho looked at the roses "Well red is usually the conventional thing right? Like Valentine's day and all that? So how about the white ones? Maybe Hongjoong Hyung can even paint them when he's done" Yeosang's face lit up "This THIS is why I brought you, you goddamn genius" Jongho smiled "I'm glad I can help Hyung" they continued walking around looking for little embellishments for Hongjoongs and Mingi's date until they got back to the dorms to find Wooyoung happily prancing around cooking the sight alone made Yeosang smile "Oh Thank God you're back Sangggiieeeee I need you to stir the batter for me" Wooyoung whined "Uh I need to set up Hyung's table" Yeosang said sadly "Ahhhh Jongs" Wooyoung turned to Jongho who had one foot out the door "You can get back to Sannie later help me please" Wooyoung teased. Jongho turned around "Okay the quicker I finish the faster I get back to him" "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SHAMELESSLY" Wooyoung laughed handing Jongho the mixing bowl while he walked to Hongjoong's recording room "We need music" he whispered to himself turning on Hongjoong's laptop "Hmmmmm" he opened a folder and was surprised to see only one song on it curiously he put Hongjoong's headphones on and listened. "Oh My God" Wooyoung's eyes went wide "THIS IS PERFECT" he quickly added the track to a playlist with just that song on it and connected the speakers "These idiots better name their kids after me" Wooyoung said proudly walking back to the kitchen "Oh why is that ?" Yeosang questioned while Jongho looked curiously "Because I am amazing" Wooyoung said cheekily "Thank you for mixing the batter Jongs you are now relieved of your duties unless Sangie needs help" Jongho turned to Yeosang "Uh no I think we're all good" "Great I'll tell Hyung" Jongho smiled and walked towards the stairs. "You think him and Sannie..?" Yeosang asked Wooyoung "Well They've been stuck to each other lately and it's fucking adorable" Wooyoung smiled. Yeosang thought about it for a moment thinking it would be nice actually ,that Jongho is not really hung up on Seonghwa or anything considering Yunho is interested in him. Yeosang felt a little protective of Jongho. He wanted him to be happy and to support Jongho how Jongho had supported him. He knew San was an absolute sweetheart and would never do anything wrong ,but God so help that skinny pancake ass motherfucker if anything happens to Jongho "Uh I guess they are" is what Yeosang actually said out loud. 

"Yah is this too much?" "No" "Nah you look great Mings" Mingi was contemplating his look for the last 10 minutes wondering if he should change again while he turned around showing Seonghwa and Yunho his outfit which was a plain white dress shirt with the top buttons undone with a white shirt on the inside tucked in his denim jeans while the dress shirt was semi tucked hanging out from the back he wore a simple sliver chain and glasses to complete the look. "I think it's too much" Mingi wanted to run back in his room "Oh My Godddd **NO** " Seonghwa squealed while Yunho got a hold of Mingi's hand "let's go lover boy I'm sure he's gonna think you look amazing" Yunho encouraged him and he limped towards the door with his crutch in one hand. "Okay fine let's go" mingi sighed in defeat "Thank God I was about to pull my hair out Min" Seonghwa rolled his eyes walking ahead of them Mingi turned to Yunho "You sure you really wanna deal with his nagging ass?" He teased. Yunho smiled "If I can.. I wouldn't trade it for the world" Mingi eyes went wide "Yah when did you become such a romantic!?" Yunho just winked making Mingi even more confused.

Hongjoong paced up and down Wooyoung and Yeosang's Dorm while San and Jongho just watched him not wanting to say anything incase they accidentally made him more nervous "Maybe he's- "OH FINALLY SANGIE GET THE BLIND FOLD!!!! AND YOU! STAY RIGHT HERE HYYYUUUNNNNGG!!" Hongjoong froze mid sentence and looked towards the door like a dear caught in headlights as Wooyoung's voice echoed through the hallway. He heard foot steps coming towards them. He turned to Jongho and San who just gave him encouraging smiles and a thumbs up "Hyungie I'm going to have you wear this and don't say anything against it" Wooyoung walked in holding a black sleeping mask which was in the face of a kitten with sparkly blue eyes. Hongjoong looked at the mask then at Wooyoung then the mask again "Uhhhh" "believe it or not this is Yeosang's" Wooyoung picked the mask up and spread it wide neatly putting it atop Hongjoong's head covering his eyes, After doing that he stepped back turning his attention to San and Jongho who were giggling at Hongjoong "Hyung you're adorable" San smiled just then Yeosang walked in "Okay Seonghwa Hyung has Mingi, Hyung you can go now" Hongjoong turned his head to the direction Yeosang's voice was coming from making grabby hands for him "Awww Hyung" Wooyoung cooed bringing his hands up to his face "I guess Sangie will escort you then" he smiled at Yeosang while he took Hongjoong's hand and put it in his . They were about to leave the room before Hongjoong stopped and turned and " _looked_ " in the direction he assumed they were all standing "Uhhh you guys - "over here Hyung" Jongho giggled making Hongjoong turn to the correct side Hongjoong laughed "You guys don't know how much this means to me , Thank you for helping I love you all so much" He said smiling "Hyungie!!" San this time yelled "We'd do anything for your happiness Hyung we love you too" what surprised them and shocked Hongjoong was Yeosang said it looking at him "Yes Hyung we love you" San added "We love you so much" Jongho said "Okay enough stalling !!! We have a **Very Handsome man** out in the hallway **eagerly** awaiting your arrival" Wooyoung said putting emphasis on the handsome part as he motioned Yeosang to take Hongjoong out of the room. "Ah Love isn't it beautiful?" San said sympathetically wiping a fake tear from his eyes "Those two better be up all night making babies after all the effort we put into this date they owe it to us!!!" Wooyoung yelled turning to San and Jongho who looked extremely mortified "What" Wooyoung asked "You do know that's physically impossible right and I don't think Hyung would go that far on the first date!" San said face palming himself while Jongho looked at him with pleading eyes to save him "I do, but that doesn't stop them from trying, assuming Mingi is topping and because Hyung is tiny I'm sure Mingi could just hold his lil phat ass down an- "OH MY GOD **NO** I **DO NOT** NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD" Yunho yelled horrified from the door way looking at them.

"Okay watch your step" Mingi heard Seonghwa say for the fourth time "Yah Hyung I'm alright" Mingi was guided into Hongjoong's dorm room first with Seonghwa holding his hand tightly while his eyes were covered with another black sleeping mask with the words " _puurrfect sleep_ " embroidered into it in cursive. He heard footsteps behind them assuming it was Hongjoong and someone else guiding him. He started feeling nervous, feeling his heart beat pick up and the blush to decorate his cheeks "Okay Hyung you and Mingi can walk straight ahead but don't take off your blindfolds till you hear the door close" Mingi heard a voice who he deduced was Yeosang's "Okay" he heard Hongjoong reply which made him smile "Okay Min you can walk ahead"

Seonghwa let go off Mingi's hand and Mingi immediately walked forward cautiously incase he bumped into anything "I hope you like everything" he heard Yeosang say before the door closed "Uhhhh does that mean we should..?" He heard Hongjoong who was apparently standing next to him say "I guess so" he said softly fiddling with the sleeping mask "uh you first or me?" He asked Hongjoong "Umm how about the both of us on three?" Hongjoong suggested "Okay sure"Mingi agreed. 

"Okay 1. 2. 3." Hongjoong carefully lifted the sleeping mask over his head to reveal "Whooooaaaa Yah? They did all of this? In like 2 hours?" He heard Mingi exclaim as they both took in the scene in front of them. Hongjoong's lounge was utterly transformed into a beautiful pillow fort with his little coffee table in the middle with beautiful white roses left in the center and surprisingly on the pillows and the entrance of the fort. Upon further investigation he noticed several of his nude fabrics were used, draped over chairs and clothing racks Hongjoong had kept in his cupboard realizing that they purged his cupboard it didn't make him mad at all looking at how they used it. "It's so beautiful Oh My God" he breathe out looking at how they even hung up his LEDs on the top and around the entrance while his desk lamps were on the inside of the fort illuminanting it perfectly. He noticed the colour of his LEDs were his signature blue, his comfort colour. It was almost enough to make him cry at how much effort his friends put into this even after how much they all went through. They did this all because of Hongjoong, because Hongjoong was in love and they wanted him to be happy and be able to express his love. Express it Especially to the most breathtaking man he'd ever laid his eyes on. Shifting his view to Mingi he stared in aw at how beautiful he looked he didn't mind that he physically had to look at him head to toe _~~curse his damn tallness~~_ but it was absolutely worth it looking at Mingi and being able actually feel what he's feelings for him blossom in his chest "You-you look amazing" surprisingly enough though Mingi was the one to say that as Hongjoong met his gaze after looking at him "Your hair is blue again" Mingi smiled stepping closer to him "You look" Hongjoong breathed in "You look amazing too" he smiled at Mingi not being afraid anymore "So shall we?" Mingi shuffled a bit taking off his shoes Hongjoong followed his actions as they walked towards the fort. Hongjoong crawled in first to Mingi's amusement taking his " _seat_ " on what he realized were his couch cushions made up into two surprisingly comfortable make shift bean bag type seats. Mingi took his " _seat_ " across him folding his legs "Yah I'm surprised they got the height right" mingi joked making Hongjoong look above him noticing that the roof of the fort was surprisingly still higher than Mingi sitting down. He then brought his attention to Mingi again seeing him holding the White Rose "That matches your outfit" he laughed Mingi smiled "Too bad their aren't any blue ones they'd look beautiful on you" Hongjoong blushed furiously at Mingi's flirting "I-I could make them blue..." Hongjoong avoided Mingi's eyes shyly "I'd love to see that" Mingi breathe out "I wonder what Wooyoung made" Hongjoong said trying to calm himself down "Yeah me too" Mingi played along noticing his nervousness as they both looked at the table with two plates in front of them covered with Hongjoongs colourful Tupperware lids which Hongjoong wanted to laugh at he saw a little sticky note on the side which read " _Just relax and enjoy_ " with a heart next it Hongjoong knew that was Wooyoung's doing. He lifted the lid in surprise "Ohhh Yah isn't this?" "Yeah I think-no wait its different" Hongjoong and Mingi stared at the two comically large pieces of Chocolate coffee cake on their plates thinking for a second that one of they others had bought it ,but noticed that it had blueberries and pieces of Oreos decorating the top as well some whipped cream on the side "Whoa did he make this?" Mingi stared almost salivating Hongjoong found that so cute "Yeah I'm 100% sure he did" Hongjoong felt even more greatful thinking about it. Wooyoung had finally perfected the recipe for this cake and he actually took the time and effort to make it for Hongjoong's impromptu date. "Yah he's amazing but" Mingi sighed dramatically "This is such a big piece I don't think I'll ever finish it!! what should I do!? I don't wanna be rude" he said looking at the plate and then Hongjoong with puppy eyes as if he couldn't think of anything else. "Do you wanna spilt a piece?" Hongjoong said playing along with his antics "Now why didn't I think of that?!" Mingi said while covering Hongjoong's share and putting it aside as fast as lightning while smiling at Hongjoong which made him laugh "you're adorable". They spent their time blissfully eating cake and talking about things like Hongjoong's major and Mingi's youtubing and how much has changed since highschool. It wasn't as uncomfortable as Hongjoong had anticipated he seemed to have forgotten that he and Mingi actually had a good connection prior to everything that happened, but one think still bugged Hongjoong he didn't want to ruin the mood he really didn't, but he wanted to ask anyway "If....if I wasn't such an asshole back then would you have left?" 

Mingi blinked at him as they both moved the table aside he paused thinking about it "I would have still moved to the US but....it wouldn't have been so soon if...you know" he said honestly meeting Hongjoong's eyes. He shifted closer to him. "But joong please it's in the past now" Mingi reached for his hand slowly stroking it looking at his tattoo for a second "it's not like I haven't caused you pain either" he said softly making Hongjoong look at him a little sad "But- "How about we listen to some music and relax" Mingi said changing the subject. They were having a good time he didn't want to make it sad especially after everything they'd been through "O-okay sure" Hongjoong reached over for his laptop that Wooyoung had so kindly connected to his mini speakers inside the fort. The screen lit up immediately with a song already ready . He watched as Hongjoong pressed play ' _ **This is how I feel about you'**_ he saw Hongjoong suddenly freeze looking at the screen wide eyed but not making a move as Mingi heard a voice sing that beautiful voice which he knew all too well ' ** _Twilight, it's like Twilight yeah '_ **Hongjoong's voice ' _ **Oh baby I just wanna see that Twilight wanna see that with you**_ ' Mingi felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Hongjoong who must have felt his gaze again as they looked at each other silently while the melody filled the room. The song was beautiful and full of blissful energy in contrast to its sombre yet sweet lyrics which made Mingi blush furiously ' _ **Ummm Tell me Tell me yeah, So tell me tell me yeah , 'Ummm love me love me yeah Look at me Say you love me yeah** '_ Mingi couldn't help feeling the warmth in his chest grow as he carefully listening to the lyrics thinking this song seemed different compared to the songs he heard on Hongjoong's soundcloud _**'I'll be with you till the end of this day If you're looking at the same sky I don't think there's any bigger than this Trust me, it's only you The Twilight'**_ the singing shifted to Hongjoong's rapping again which he didn't expect, but all at once Mingi understood at that moment right there after hearing those words that the reason why this song was so different was because this song was for him. All for him. It made his heart almost stop all together realising that Hongjoong wanted to say this all to him, that he felt the same way as he did for Hongjoong, He wanted to cry realising Hongjoong loved him and Hongjoong wanted Mingi to love him in return ' _ **This is how I feel about you Twilight it's like Twilight yeah'**_ those beautiful words at the beginning of the song played again as the song ended. He looked at Hongjoong with a smile, a gentle smile, as one single tear rolled down his face "I love you" Mingi whispered.

"H-huh?" Hongjoong could feel his insides stir he thought he was hearing things as the music stopped "I Love You" Mingi said again looking into his eyes with the most gentle look ever. He shifted closer to Hongjoong "I'll say it again" Hongjoong watched as he picked his hand up to his face, practically melting into the touch Hongjoong met his eyes "Hongjoong I Love You" and just like that it took no time for them to instantly crash into each other again kissing Hongjoong could bearly believe this was happening as he felt Mingi's arms around him he broke the kiss for a moment looking Mingi back in the eyes "I Love You Too Mingi" he breathe out and wasted no time going back into the kiss. This was so different in contrast to their first kiss, it was like this time truly, this time everything was okay, nothing else mattered, all the fear they were both building up on where to take this relationship was finally abolished because they both wanted the same thing they wanted each other "I don't care about what happened anymore I swear" Mingi said without any doubt. Hongjoong looked at him "I-I'm sorry if I made it feel like we-we couldn't be together because of the past like it holds us here or something because it doesn't. I really truly am not worried anymore" he pecked Mingi's lips "All I care about is what happens next" he could feel himself getting confident and Mingi could see it too as he shifted Hongjoong onto his lap "All I care about is you. All I want is you" Mingi breathe out looking deeply into Hongjoong's eyes which made him shiver as he picked up Hongjoongs hand "I want this" he said as he kissed it "and this" he moved slowly to the inside of his wrist and kissed it "Oh especially this" Mingi giggled kissing Hongjoong not once but three times directly on his tattoo. Hongjoong felt his breath hitch as Mingi slowly made his way up to his neck kissing him there. Mingi slowly left his neck and kissed Hongjoong on the ear "You're my Twilight" he whispered whether it was meant to make Hongjoong shiver or not he didn't know ,But it did. He kissed his jawline making his way to Hongjoong's lips "I want this the most" he looked at Hongjoong "I want this the most too" Hongjoong finally breathe out saying something after the high Mingi was sending him into. 

They kissed roughly and passionately this time. Hongjoong giving complete control to Mingi. He could feel Mingi's hands roam all over him which made his skin burn. Mingi grabbed his hips pulling him closer to himself but what he hadn't anticipated was for Hongjoong to react in a violent shudder and push himself further into him "It-It tickl- "Oof" before Hongjoong could finish telling Mingi why, Mingi had lost balance and fell backwards. He met Mingi's eyes again realizing their position which made him blush "I could definitely get used to this" Mingi teased looking directly at him which made Hongjoong drop his head and hide in the crook of Mingi's neck. "Huh I think I get why Wooyoung calls you little phat as- "OH MY GOD MINGI" Hongjoong wanted to keel over and die hearing that ,but all he could do was shuffle more into Mingi's abdomen as he patted the top of Hongjoong's head to let his nervousness subside until Hongjoong could ever muster the courage of looking at him again ~~especially after that remark damn Mingi~~. They stayed like that for so long that Hongjoong actually started getting sleepy as he yawned, breathing into Mingi's neck which surprised him as he felt Mingi shudder underneath him "I do recall that I could help you fall asleep in a particular way" Mingi suggested shifting slightly "I-I would like that help alot" Hongjoong said finally gaining the courage to pick his head up and see Mingi's face, taking him in and almost wanting to giggle at how much more puffier his lips had gotten from their kiss. He smiled getting off him and laying down next to him inside their fort. Mingi took off his glasses and left it aside putting the lamp off as he did. He turned to Hongjoong fully and smiled before leaning in and slowly capturing his lips again this time slower and lazier almost as he closed his eyes Hongjoong doing the same while he felt Mingi's hand come onto his waist holding him. Hongjoong decided to place his and on Mingi's neck slowly dragging his thumb across his Adam's apple. They kissed for what seemed like hours until they both fell asleep together.


	18. Epilogue

  
🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

Woo 👁️👄👁️  
OHHHHH MY GOD  
I know this is a lil old now BUT   
IT.  
HAPPENED.  
AGAIN.  
**@MingiLove** ❤️  
  
It keeps going around but it's like a new picture of that day every time!!!!😭

😂Lmfao waitt

  
I can't believe you stared him down like that!!   
It do be sexy af thoooo

Sannie🌻  
How tf did he manage to still take that?! I would've died on the fuckin spot if Mingi had to look at me like that!!  
**@Sangie** 🐣  
Do you know him??

Sangie🐣  
ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Sannie🌻  
👀  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhh? **@Woo** 👁️👄👁️  
What happnd to your man?

Woo👁️👄👁️  
What happened Babe?

Sangie🐣  
Don't worry Woo 🌹  
Sadly I don't know him BUT I just realized I've been sitting with the pictures from the Photoshoot at the theatre FOR 2 FUCKING MONTHS NOW **@Seonghwa** didn't even ask me !!!!!!! 

Seonghwa  
OH-  
OH MY GOD   
😳  
Do you still have the pictures Yoe?

Sangie🐣  
Of course I do Hyung 

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Haaa Sangiieee you're always so organized😭 my mans amazing😭😘😘😘

Sannie🌻  
Yeah organised  
_sends pictures 2 months later_

Sangie🐣  
  
  


Sannie🌻  
OH FUCKING HELL SANGIE YOY TOOK THESE?!

Sangie🐣  
Yes 

Sannie🌻  
Jesus Fuck how did you not Gay panic into another dimension?!

Sangie🐣  
Haha wait there's more

  
  


Seonghwa   
OHHMTGOD  
YOE  
YOU'RE AMAZING THQNK YOU SO MUCH😭💕

Sangie🐣  
You're Welcome Hyung 😊

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️Is that...is that a shoulder...  
**@MingiLove❤️**  
**@Seonghwa**  
**@Yunho**

  
YOU FUCKING WHORES  
HOW DARE YOU LOOK THIS FINE IN FRONT OF MY BOYFRIEND?! IM GOING TO THROW HANDS 

**@Joongie**   
Hyung where are you !? Your boyfriend's a whore you need to cleanse him with holy water when he lands 

Sannie🌻  
I mean not to throw **@Sangie** 🐣 under the bus but Seonghwa Hyung staring right at the camera _like that...._

Seonghwa  
Sannie..

Sangie🐣  
San .  
Please.

Sannie🌻  
I'm just saying...

Seonghwa  
Well please **DON'T**  
Delete that before Wooyoung comes back and murders me please

Sannie🌻  
Well you see I would do that but then what am I getting in return Hyung?😪

Seonghwa  
A HYUNG WHOSE ALIVE

Sannie🌻   
Eh  
**@Sangie** 🐣 👀 do you have anything that could potentially save Seonghwa Hyung's life?

Sangie🐣  
.......  
San you bastard

Sannie🌻  
Well?

Sangie🐣  
Argh 

Sannie🌻   
OHHHHH MY GOD HE'S BEAUTIFUL😭😭😭😭😭😭😭THE SMILE😭😭😭😭  
And and his hair is all grown out ahhhhh My Baby Boy😭 I miss him so much 

THANK YOU SANGIE❤️

 **@Seonghwa** consider yourself a living man 

**{Message deleted}**  
**{Message deleted}**

Seonghwa  
You freaking asshole 

Yunho  
Greetings Gays and Bae😘

Seonghwa  
Ohhhh Yu Hi!!!💕  
How'd the editing go Hun? 

Yunho  
Great!! people are going to **LOVE** Sannie I know it! 

Sannie🌻   
Awwww I hope so👉👈  
I practiced really hard 

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
Yeah no kidding I had to make 3 separate meals for your **LUNCH** and keep filling your 1l water bottle because Hyung and I were sure you were gonna dance yourself to death 

  
Yunho  
It's gonna pay off   
I know it **@Sannie** 🌻 you're a very talented dancer and I'm so glad to work with you

Sannie🌻  
LAKAKWKSKSKAKQ😭  
STOP  
IM GOING TO CRY

Jongs🍎  
CRY?!  
WHAT HAPPENED;!? WHOSE SKULL AM I CRUSHING????

Yunho  
Oh ready for round 2 Jong👀

Seonghwa   
**@Yunho**!?

Jongs🍎  
👀Well I would like to see how the boxing lessons have paid off so Square tf up Hyung

Sannie🌻  
☹️  
Jongie pls don't 

Jongs🍎  
Aww fine raincheck on that Hyung   
Mans' orders 

Yunho   
Ha  
SIMP

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👁️  
I see Sangie has taught you Jongs well

Sangie🐣  
.......No  
(Well done Jongs)

Jongs🍎  
.......as if   
(Thank you Hyung)

Seonghwa  
😂😂😂😂  
You are all too adorable istg 

Joong's gonna be so confused when he finally looks at his damn phone🙄

Yunho  
I still can't believe he's been working on that thing for a month now

Sangie🐣  
Yeah  
Like Hyung stop procrastinating

Sannie🌻  
Oh my god **@Woo** 👁️👄👁️ what have you done to him?!

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️  
I think........  
I have rubbed off on him too much   
I sincerely apologize to you all nd will correct my mistake  
@ **Sangie🐣** STOB IT 

Sannie🌻  
🤦

MingiLove❤️  
👀What thing **@Yunho**

Woo👁️👄👁️  
ALWOOWOWOWOWC MINGI !!!  
HIIIIIII YOU'RE OM YOUR PHONE SO YOU'RE HERE?! HOW ARE YOU???!  
WELCOME BACK

Sannie🌻  
MINGI!!!! 😭 I missed you man !! did you the pictures **@Sangie** 🐣 took?;:

Seonghwa  
Minnie where the hell are you I can't find you any where !!!!!!  
I don't think Yu saw it either did you Hun? **@Yunho**

Yunho   
Ohhh Shit No I didn't let me scroll up and see them   
Welcome back Mings I didn't miss you at all ❤️

MingiLove❤️  
Same bro❤️

Yunho  
Bro❤️

Sangie🐣   
That's still creepy but any way  
I hope you 2 like them 

**{Messages from Sangie🐣 , Woo👁️👄👁️ , Sannie🌻, Yunho, Seonghwa , Jongs🍎}**

  
Sangie🐣  
Hyung before you panic calm dowm I don't think he'll suspect anything

Woo👁️👄👁️  
😭😭😭😭Hyung don't freak out!!!!!

Sannie🌻  
Hyung   
It's finnnnnnnnne everything is fine 

Yunho  
😭Hyung I know I don't call you that often or at all but please don't kill me

Seonghwa  
Joong please from one 98' to another PLEASE DON'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND😭

Jongs🍎  
👀Just tell me when and I'll beat Yunho Hyung's ass for you Hyung I promise

  
🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

Jongs🍎  
WELCOME BACK HYUNG😘  
Wait.... **@Sangie** 🐣 Hyung why do you have pictures of me at the performance in Daegu?  
I didn't even see you there when did this happen?

MingiLove❤️  
I can see you **@Seonghwa** I'll be right there

Fuck **@Sangie** 🐣 you absolutely killed it with these pictures I can't believe it man!!!

Also **@Woo** 👁️👄👁️ I'm alright  
I just have so much stuff to edit it's driving me insane but thankfully Seonghwa doesn't mind housing me even with the equipment I brought back from LA 

and about that guy **@Sannie** 🌻  
He keptlooking at Joong but that time I got annoyed I couldn't beat his ass sadly because fucking public indecency and what not but I think staring him down worked 

He left after that shot

Seonghwa  
Awwwww of course I don't mind Min I'd gladly house you IF I COULD FIND YOU YOU BASTARD STOP HIDING

Hopefully he'll leave Joong alone. poor bby doesn't seem to be used to the camera's yet 

Sangie🐣  
Ah Thank you **@MingiLove** ❤️

Jongs🍎  
**@Sangie** 🐣 Hyung......

Sangie🐣  
Yeah Hyung doesn't leave his dorm in a hurry anymore because he feels awkward about people randomly asking if Mingi's preference has always been _Tinier Boys™_

He seems to get a new alias every week

MingiLove❤️  
**I'M SORRY WHAT**

Woo👁️👄👁️  
LAAPOSOALAPALQ

Seonghwa  
HAJAJQQKQOOQOQOQ  
Eye-

Yunho  
😮

Sannie🌻  
Oh-  
Oh my god who the fuck asked him that!

Sangie🐣  
**{Message deleted}**  
You saw nothing

Jongs🍎   
**@Sangie** 🐣  
Hyung if you dont answer me, when I come back I will kindly ask my boyfriend to drive me to your Drom and beat Wooyoung's ass 

Woo👁️👄👁️  
WHAAAAAAAAAT

Seonghwa  
😂😂😂 I feel bad for laughing

Yunho   
You do look adorable when you laugh tho

MingiLove❤️  
Again with that gay shit 

Keep going

Sangie🌻  
🙄  
I was with Seonghwa Hyung you idiot you even stopped to hug me!!!! **@Jongs** 🍎

Jongs🍎  
😶😶😶😶Oh my god I'm so sorry I just realized

Yunho  
Oooohhh the drama

MingiLove❤️  
Now back to what you _didn't say_ **@Sangie** 🐣  
Is that why Joong hasn't been going out?? Does he feel unsafe?... Do I need to make a video or something addressingthis shit because I sure as fuck will

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Whooooaaaa whoa   
Stoppppp calm down Mingi

Sannie🌻  
You're gonna see him tonight you'll know he's fine but I think he was just busy is all 

MingiLove❤️  
I know, but maybe I should address this because its gotten more out of hand ever since they saw us kiss at the airport  
Like these pictures are a month old now but they're still circulating what the fuck 

Seonghwa  
Min calm down I'm sure everything will be fine sweetheart , but if you do addressed this you need to do it calmly 

Yunho   
Wise words Angel❤️  
I also think San's right ,he probably has work to do or something

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Actually yeah remember the semesters basically over but he still has to do more practicals because his work is more physical than theoretical which sucks 

Sangie🐣  
I'm really glad I switched I don't think I could've handled all the work anymore but I feel bad for leaving Hyung alone our schedules used to be similar..

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Baby☹️ but you're doing so good now you actually have time instead of going for those million hour classes

Seonghwa   
That's a bit of an exaggeration **@Woo** 👁️👄👁️ but a completely valid one, Look at the brightside you're a fantastic photographer Yeo !!

Yunho  
  
  
He's right

Seonghwa   
LAQPQPQPPWQPPQPQ   
YUNHO!

Annnnnddddd I found him you guys this bastard was hiding behind a pillar 

MingiLove❤️  
Don't forget to tell them how you found out I was behind the pillar😂

Seonghwa  
Ass🙄

  
Sangie🐣  
I appreciate that a lot you guys thank you❤️

Sannie🌻  
Thanks for the heads up **@Seonghwa** Hyung, Hyungs been fitting on like 12 different shirts that he made for class to use today 😂😂

  
MingiLove❤️  
Ohhhh So thats what he's busy for?? 

I can definitely help him with the fitting👀

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️  
There can be only one pervert on this group chat **@MingiLove** ❤️ I will defend my title 

Please please for the love of God can I look at the group and not find you 2 fighting over who has a dirtier mind  


Woo👁️👄👁️  
HYUUUUNNNNNGGGGG😭💜

Seonghwa  
Hey Joong💕

Yunho  
Oh wow you're really busy huh

Jongs🍎  
They're seriously overloading you Hyung

Yeah..But thankfully these last ones were easier to make and fit 

MingiLove❤️  
Hi Baby♥  
Oh are they? I guess you could help me with the fitting instead later👀

  
SONG MINGI!!! Enough please love♥

Woo👁️👄👁️  
👁️👄👁️  
I call Sangie Daddy

**{Message deleted}**

MingiLove❤️  
...

This **THIS** IS WHAT I DIDN'T WANT TO HAPPEN

Sangie🐣  
NO YUY DINT!!??;:!:'!  
QHAT RHW FUCK IS WORNF WITG YOU 

Sannie🌻   
OH MY GOODDDDDDDDDDDD **@Jongs** 🍎   
😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 Baby Smac him

Jongs🍎  
Ohhhhh I'm gonna beat his ass 

Seonghwa  
Can I kick hik out of the group **PLEASE**

Woo👁️👄👁️  
I'm just defending my title

Sangie🐣  
YOU'RE SLWEPPING IN YOUR ROOM FROM NOW ON

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Wha-   
WHAAAAAAAAAT  
SANGIE BABE PLEASE NO  
IM SORRY PLS😭

Sangie🐣  
Anyways I need to jump out a window   
See you guys later 

Woo👁️👄👁️  
😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Jongs🍎  
F's in chat   
For **@Woo** 👁️👄👁️ Hyung

Sannie🌻  
F

MingiLove❤️  
F

Seonghwa  
F

Yunho  
F

**F**

Seonghwa   
Well we're on our way we'll be there in a while guys!! I'm driving now and don't worry **@Joongie** Your Baby's strapped in safe

Thank you so much Seonghwa ❤️

Seonghwa   
No problem Joong💕

Yunho   
Travel safely Angel

Seonghwa  
💕

MingiLove❤️   
Awwwwwwwwww you 2 are disgustingly cute

  
**{Message from MingiLove❤️}**

  
MingiLove❤️  
See you soon my Twilight😘

  
  
Hongjoong paced around his lounge looking at the huge zipper bag anxiously waiting for Mingi to arrive while the others made themselves busy up and down his dorm room and Wooyoung and Yeosang's while passing words of encouragement along the way. Hongjoong especially appreciated the little gestures of encouragement from Yeosang. He'd grown a lot more vocal and out going ever since Wooyoung and him finally got together, seeing the confidence grow in him already because of Wooyoungs constant love and support was so heart warming. He looked at San who was latched onto Jongho as if for dear life. Out of all of them he thought San's and his situations were a little similar, both having a boyfriend whose constantly going places to entertain though be it different ways. They bonded over the experience together after San and Jongho finally stopped waiting for something to magically happen and made things happen by asking each other out at the same time. Wooyoung almost died of laughter when Yeosang sat San down and threatened him saying if he ever hurt Jongho he would end him ,but also hugged him telling him that they made a cute couple. He looked at Yunho last who was waiting just like him for his boyfriend out of all of the romantic gestures of their now group/family Hongjoong thought Yunho's was by far the best (well second best to the beautiful pillow fort they all made for him and Mingi) because once his leg was fully healed Yunho wasted no time in coming up with the perfect choreography to a song that none other than Hongjoong composed for him to ask Seonghwa out. The eldest cried when Yunho ended on his knees with a cute little card in his hands asking Seonghwa to be his, almost like a proposal. Yunho gave him a knowing smile before turning his head to the door "YAH YOU GUYS JUST WALK AROUND HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE" Oh and here it was the voice he'd grown to love and miss for so long finally filling the building again. The owner of the voice making his way to him upstairs so naturally knowing Hongjoong was there waiting for him. He was nervous he didn't know why. Well that's a lie he knew exactly why , Because this was the first time he's ever made something for someone else that wasn't for a project or himself this was the first piece that was authentically designed by him for someone , someone so special it made Hongjoong's head spin a little. "Hi" Mingi's voice broke through his thoughts. making Hongjoong beam "Hi" he didn't even waste a second running into his embrace " I've missed you so much My little Twilight" Mingi breathe out making Hongjoong blush "I told you not to call me that" he whined "But you look so pretty when you're blushing" Mingi teased kissing his cheek slowly before coming down to meet Hongjoongs lips kissing him for all the days and nights apart since Mingi had to return to LA before making the decision of coming back to live in Seoul and traveling to the US every second month or so It was a big decision he made sending his stuff down gradually to Seonghwa's apartment to make his traveling easier. Hongjoong was prepared to do long distance, but when Mingi told him he'd stay with Seonghwa till he graduates and they can find a place together he burst into tears at how seriously Mingi thought about everything how he wanted to be there to see his little Twilight ~~which Hongjoong may actually love being called~~ graduate. "I-I love the hair colour" Mingi panted after they broke the kiss looking at each other, his fingers traced over Hongjoong's now light brown almost golden locks "Yours is growing out now" Hongjoong stood on his tip toes reaching the top of Mingi's head making him let out a cute whine "Why" Mingi whispered "WHY ARE YOU SO DEVASTATINGLY CUTE?! He said picking up Hongjoong and spinning him around while planting more kisses all over his face before they bumped into the couch "MINNNNGIIIII" "Oh Yah Sorry" Mingi said stopping and finally noticing the bag. "One of your projects hmm?" He hummed putting Hongjoong down. "Well sort off but it's a bit more personal it's for you" Hongjoong said walking towards it picking it up gently and handing it to Mingi who raised an eyebrow taking it from him. He pulled down the zipper slowly trying to figure out what it was before the bag fell down completely "Whoooaaaaa this is so....." Hongjoong could feel his heart hammer in his chest waiting for Mingi's reaction as he looked over to him "So Beautiful, It's so Me Yah!! How did you know I like trench coats I don't think we've ever talked about clothes that much" Mingi smiled feeling the fabric and looking at the buttons trying to see if he could spot the stitching "I honestly wouldn't be able to tell if this was bought or handmade it's so well done, You're so amazing" All the praise was making Hongjoong so overjoyed he was so happy Mingi liked it "Here hold it for a sec" Mingi gently handed it to him before taking off his jacket and swapping it around with Hongjoong holding coat again to try it on "Oh my god" Hongjoong whispered enough for Mingi to hear as he did a little spin to show off the coat before walking towards a mirror in the lounge "YAH I HAVE THE MOST TALENTED BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD" Mingi said proudly smiling "Thank you so much baby it's beautiful" he said "You're welcome" Hongjoong let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Oh my god you have no idea how scared I was about the measurements and if I hemmed it too short" Hongjoong said as Mingi wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into Hongjoong's cheek "Soo how did you know hmm?" He teased "Well I watched a lot of your haul videos and I realized you always had a coat in like every second or third upload" Hongjoong said avoiding Mingi's face "Ohhhhhh do I have a fanboy" his voice went deeper as he teased making Hongjoong blush "Well do I?" He waited and Hongjoong nodded Mingi smiled and pecked Hongjoong on the cheek "Guess I'm you're fanboy now too" Mingi whispered in his ear "I'm so lucky that I get to wear what was perfectly crafted by your beautiful hands" Mingi's boldness had somehow become bolder _how was that even possible??,_ And it was making Hongjoong dangerously flustered "Well actually to make it even more special you're the first person I've ever designed something for" he said looking Mingi in the eye watching his demeanor change suddenly "You mean it?!" He asked surprised"Yes I do" "Oh My God Joong Wow" he looked at the coat again "I'll treasure it forever" he said "actually there's one more thing" Hongjoong said going back to the bag and pulling out a little black Beret "Yah wow it's so cute" Mingi smiled holding it "I made it out of the left over material I took out from the hemming and cinching in the waist" Mingi smiled mischievously "My My you pay so much attention to me" Mingi giggled as Hongjoong's face turned red a little "I can't help it okay especially when you're so sooooooo gorgeous" Hongjoong thought out loud almost, smiling at how pink Mingi's face turned now "Gorgeous" he said again walking closer to Mingi and pulling him down "I love you Mingi" he said looking at Mingi in the eyes "I love you too Joong" Mingi said in a heartbeat before they kissed again holding onto each other not wanting to let go "Ahemmmm" "Oh - Yah" they both broke the kiss to see Wooyoung standing by the door "Well that was **ADORABLE** but you better get your asses down before dinner gets cold I didn't slave all day for Mingi especially to have cold food" He said motioning down the stairs "Yah they sen- "Yes they sent me because I have no shame watching you two kiss and be all In love because Seonghwa Hyung would've fallen down the stairs if he saw you " Wooyoung smiled shamelessly walking down the stairs "Come ooonnnn we missed Mingi tooooo" they heard San yell as they both smiled at each other "Coming!!" Hongjoong yelled while Mingi stole another peak quickly before taking off the coat and leaving it neatly on top of the bag "Don't wanna food on it" he said as he took Hongjoong's hand in his and they went down the stairs to join everyone for dinner.

  
🤘 **Gang Squad Squad Gang** 🤘

  
Sannie🌻  
ALALWPQOWOSOWOOWOWOW  
OHHH MY GOD THIS BITCH **@MingiLove** ❤️

  
Woo👁️👄👁️  
LAPQPWPAPLLALQL   
I SAW IR TOO!!!!

 **@Joongie**  
HYUUUUNNNNNGGGGG

Oh My God WHAT!?

Woo👁️👄👁️ 

My love Hongjoong~   
**@MingiLove** ❤️

OH MY GOD MINGI!!!!! 

Seonghwa  
Minnie are you sure that was a good idea?!

MingiLove❤️  
Well I thought about it and addressing my relationship would've been too serious and may have brought more attention to Joong so I thought fuck it just drop a casual post clarifying that Joong is the only person I'm seeing so people can stop asking him because now they freaking know 

Seonghwa  
That's actually a good approach Minnie 

Woo👁️👄👁️  
And now people know Joongie Hyung's a fashion designer LAPALQLWOQOWOWO I SMELL POWER COUPLE OH MY GOD 

Sangie🐣  
There's already ship names going around 

Woo👁️👄👁️  
Will you ever stop lurking babe ?

Sangie🐣  
No❤️  
HongMin  
MinJoong  
Even Hyung's actual Instagram handle is being thrown in thw mix MiniHong 

Sannie🌻  
MinJoong😭😭😭

Woo👁️👄👁️  
😭😭😭😭😭 This is fuckin adorable

Hongjoong put his phone down when he heard his bedroom door open slowly "Are you mad at me?" Mingi whispered almost he sat up immediately "No no love just shocked to wake up like this again" Hongjoong smiled as Mingi walked into his room sitting on his bed "what do you mean again?" He asked "Well when San won the competition with you I was bombarded by pictures of you from Wooyoung, pretty nostalgic now that I think of it besides the 4am part" Mingi laughed leaning down and kissing Hongjoong on the forehead "Who would've thought that we would end up like this" he smiled at Mingi's words turning around and holding his chest "I would have never thought things would turn out like this but I'm so happy that it did" Hongjoong said picking himself to kiss Mingi's forehead as well "Highschool Hongjoong would flip if he knew" Mingi laughed "Well highschool Mingi would've probably fainted" Hongjoong rolled his eyes "Yah I wouldn't have!!" "Yes you would!! You would've gone as red as your hair back th- "Oomph Mingi!!" Hongjoong yelled as Mingi pinned him on the bed "We'll see who turns Red when I'm done with you" Mingi whispered in Hongjoong's ear making him gulp before meeting his eyes "I'd like to see you try" Mingi laughed at that before Smashing his lips onto Hongjoong's.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnddddd she's done!!  
> I'm really satisfied with how it ended I really hope y'all enjoyed it idk if I'll write some more but for now I'm happy with how my first fanfic turned out   
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments they really helped ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
